<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mafia boss meet Nursery Sensei by RushiStellar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765414">Mafia boss meet Nursery Sensei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushiStellar/pseuds/RushiStellar'>RushiStellar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mafia AU, Nursery School, all is gay, all kids are precious, haruka and kanata are not twins, policeman, super ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushiStellar/pseuds/RushiStellar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayuta is a mafia boss, they rule their area, but theyare not a bad mafia that you can think of, they even help the police. Ren is a nursery teacher, adored by all his students.</p><p>This is a story on how the mafia boss fell in love with a pure nursery teacher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is so OOC, so expect that they are characters that do not match what their original chara attitude. It will have chapters. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>CHAPTER 1: Start</h1><p> </p><p>Mafia is a thing in Japan, but not all are bad, like Gyroaxia, they might be a powerful mafia but they help out people and police. If there is a big crime they are the one who handle it. Nayuta is the leader of this mafia, it was pass down from his grandfather. But it is not just a mafia, they have big business too. Trading, hospitals, malls, those are some of the business they have and Nayuta manages them smoothly. But being a mafia means you have enemies too, of course, they are being targeted for ambush, or even assassins but it did not stop Nayuta and they always win. They didn’t kill those people, they take them to the police to be punished right.</p><p>“You got another killer, huh.” A man wearing a police uniform said looking at the guy inside the police car, who they caught trying to kill Nayuta.</p><p>“Haahh, I am starting to get tired with this. They should send more skilled killer.” Nayuta said looking so tired from the small fight earlier.</p><p>“Oi, oi, Nayuta, don’t say that, Kenta-san will get mad, you know.” Said the policeman.</p><p>“Shut up, Goryo. Just take this guy away, I have things I need to do.” Nayuta said and starting to walk inside his mansion.</p><p>“Okay! If there are any bad things just let ys know!” Goryo Yuto said. “Banri, let’s go we have interrogation to do.” Yuto said while getting inside the car.</p><p>“Aight! My torture tools are waiting!” Banri, another policeman and partner of Yuto at work. The suspect flinched hearing it and the car start to drive away.</p><p>****</p><p>At a certain nursery school, you can hear a piano playing, going to a classroom, a blue haired man is playing a piano surrounded by the nursery children.</p><p>“Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are.” The kids sing as the blue haired man who seems like their sensei playing the piano. As they finish the song, the kids clapped their hands looking so happy.</p><p>“Ren-sensei, that was fun!” an orange haired boy said holding onto the arms of his sensei.</p><p>“Yes, it is, Futa-kun!” Ren-sensei said smiling at the kid.</p><p>“One mowe one mowe!” the pink haired boy requested tugging the apron of Ren.</p><p>“I would love to, Aoi-kun but it is nap time.” Ren said looking at Aoi.</p><p>“Ow..”Aoi said looking sad.</p><p>“I don’t want to sweep!” said the purple haired boy, who pout and cross his arms at his chest. Ren move from the piano and get close to the boy.</p><p>“Um, Shu-kun, you need to, you might feel sleepy later. You will not be able to play with sensei if you will feel sleepy.” Ren said sweetly to Shu. It did the trick as boy look worried.</p><p>“Nwoo, I want to pway with sensei!” Shu said. “I will sweep then!” he declared.</p><p>Ren smiled at him, he look at the other kids. “Alright, let us take our pillows and blankets! The first to set it will be the one sleep next to sensei!” Ren clapping his hands, and the kids started to run, getting their pillow and blankets. Ren smiled at them. The kids got their pillows and bankets and set their sleeping place.</p><p>“I won!” said the light green hired boy standing proudly on his place.</p><p>“Eehhh..” other kids said looking sad.</p><p>“Good job, Misaki-kun! Now, everyone, let us lay down, sensei will sing you a lullaby.</p><p>“Yey!” the kids yelled excitedly. They started to lay down and took their blankets. Ren lay down next to Misaki. Positions: Misaki, Futa, Aoi, Shu, and the three other kids:Kanata, Tadaomi, Yamato and Jun.</p><p>“Hmm, what should I sing?” Ren think of the lullaby song, and he remember the one his Dad will sing to him. “Alright.” Ren started to hum and sing..</p><p>“Hush now, my story<br/>
Close your eyes and sleep<br/>
Waltzing the waves<br/>
Diving in the deep<br/>
Stars are shining bright<br/>
The wind is on the rise<br/>
Whispering words<br/>
Of long lost lullabies<br/>
Oh won't you come with me<br/>
Where the moon is made of gold<br/>
And in the morning sun<br/>
We'll be sailing<br/>
Oh won't you come with me<br/>
Where the ocean meets the sky<br/>
And as the clouds roll by<br/>
We'll sing the song of the sea...”</p><p>Ren stopped singing as he saw the kids already asleep, having some cute snore. Ren look at them and fix their blanket, he started slowly cleaning the room. He noticed Koharu-sensei outside, so he slowly went out.</p><p>“Koharu-sensei, do you need anything?” Ren asked the senpai sensei.</p><p>“Just want to tell you that a new student will be coming to your class, he will be here tomorrow.” Koharu-sensei started giving Ren some papers containing the student information. Ren started to read it, “Haruka Asahi?” Ren said as he read the student’s name. “His last name, I think I heard of it.”</p><p>“Well it is the little brother of the famous mafi leader we have, Nayuta Asahi.” Koharu said.</p><p>“Oh, right! Nayuta Asahi. So he has a little brother, huh.” Ren said, “I bet the kids will be happy to have a new friend. I will look after him.”</p><p>“I know you will, all your students loves you after all.” Koharu said smiling at Ren. Rem blushed from the compliment.</p><p>“Well, I love them all too!” Ren said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p>At Asahi’s mansion, Nayuta is walking on the corridor going to his little brother’s room. He stop at the front of it, and open the door. Haruka is currently writing something on a paper while Kenta is watching him.</p><p>“Haruka.” Nayuta called out to his brother.</p><p>Haruka lifted his head and he jump off from the chair, and went to Nayuta. “Nii-san, welcome home.” Haruka greeted, happy to see his older brother. Kenta smiled and fix the papera lying on the table.</p><p>“I’m home.” Nayuta said rubbing his brother’s hair. “I have something to tell you.”</p><p>“What it is, Nii-san?”</p><p>“You will go to school starting tomorrow. You will need to study to a much comfortable area, with friends.”</p><p>“School? Yey!” Haruka said excitedly hearing that he will start going to school.</p><p>“Yes. Kenta fix all the things Haruka needed, I need it to be ready tomorrow.” Nayuta ordered the red haired man.</p><p>“Yes, Boss.” Kenta said and walk out of the room.</p><p>Haruka sit on the sofa with Nayuta. “Nee, nee, Nii-san, do you think I will have lots of friends there? Also will I have a kind sensei?” Haruka asked. Nayuta smiled at him. “I know you will have lots of friends and a kind sensei.”</p><p>“Are you coming with me to school tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yes, I need to see and greet your sensei too.”</p><p>“I’m so excited!” Haruka said and hugged his older brother. Nayuta hugged back. Haruka needs to learn and be happy, that is what Nayuta thought of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Will try to update as soon as possible. Appreciate all the kudos and comments.</p><p>Got the lullaby song here: https://youtu.be/kgd4fDppCSA</p><p>Sorry, I forgot to add Tadaomi on the kids, yes, he is one of the kids. I added him now, and you will see him with the other kids in the next following chapters. Gomen!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let us take a look at Ren's family and story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 2 My not so normal family</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren woke up from the alarm coming from his alarm clock. He reached it and turn it off. He stretched and get out of the bed. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, went to shower and change his clothes getting ready to go to work.</p>
<p>He went down the stairs and smelled the breakfast coming from the kitchen. He went there and see a man wearing a blue apron and an eyeglass preparing the breakfast. There is another man sitting at the dinning table drinking his favorite black tea so beautifully. Ren smiled and greeted the two. “Good morning, Felix-san, Tomoru-san!”</p>
<p>“Oh, good morning, my Ren-chan!” The man at the dining table greeted back, he is Felix.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Ren!” Tomoru, the man cooking said, he took plates and put it in the table for the three of them. “Breakfast is ready, let us go ahead and eat!” Tomuro get the chair and sitted next to Felix. Ren get a chair and sitted in front of them. The three of them started to eat, and talk about some random things.</p>
<p>“Oh, I have good news!” Ren started. “I will have a new student at my class.” Ren said smilong at them, looking so happy.</p>
<p>“Oh, another one adding to your harem.” Felix said. “Felix!” Tomoru slapped Felix hand as he said it. “Well all the kids love our Ren-chan, I heard they all want to marry him when I drop by at the school” Felix explained while pouting. “Well our Ren is really lovable. So glad he became our son.” Tomoru said and look at Ren with a warm eyes. Ren smiled at them, yes, he is their son, but this two are both men.</p>
<p>Well, Ren is adopted, this two took him when he was 5 years old. Ren’s parents, Felix and Tomoru are friends, when Ren was 5, he and his parents went for an outing but got into an accident, Ren is the only one who survive, he has relatives but no one wants to take him in until Felix and Tomoru came offering Ren to go with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"We cannot take this child, I have many kids at home”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Poor him , so young."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I cannot take him, I do not like kids after all.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ren was just silent looking at the pictures of his parents while he heard his relatives talking, not sure what they are talking about, he is just so young to lost his parents, he is just 5 years old and not old enough to process anything. “Mom, Dad.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly a hand touch his little shoulder, he turn around and see a beautiful young blond man smiling at him. Pretty, Ren taught. “Hi, Ren-chan, you may not remember us but we are friends of your parents, we were there when you were born, you’re so cute that when I carried you I bite your chee-” the blond haired said but was stop by another man wearing a glass and has a black hair, “Felix, you are scaring Ren, what are you saying!” He then pushed the blond man away from Ren and he got close to Ren holding his small hands. “Ren, I am Tomoru and this is Felix, and we are friends to your mom and dad”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fwiends?” Ren asked while looking confuse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, and we are here to be your new family.”  Tomoru said while giving Ren a warm smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Family? Just like mom and dad?” Ren questioned.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Yes, do you want to come with us, we will be your family from now on.”</em>

</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alone...” Ren whispered. Tomoru get close as he wasn’t able to properly heard it.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Hmm, what is it, Ren?” Tomoru asked.</em>

</p>
<p>
  <em>“I will not be alone from now on?” Ren asked looking at Tomoru with a sad eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, yes, Ren-chan! We will be together the three of us, we will have a happy family!” Felix said excitedly. Ren look at the two, and then a small tears come from his eyes. Seeing this Tomoru and Felix hugged Ren.</em>
</p>
<p>Ren is thankful to have this two as his parents, they teach him all the things he knows, and have a happy life with them, everyday is full of happiness, and love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren is done eating his breakfast, he get his bag and said goodbye to the two. “I will go now! Need to be early to prepare things for the new student.” Ren said while wearing his shoes at the entrance, Tomoru followed him, “Don’t forget your lunchbox.” He give Ren a blue bag containing Ren’s lunch. “Thank you, Tomoru-san. I need to go now, Bye!” Ren said waving his hand. “Take care!”</p>
<p>Ren got out of the house and started to walk going to his nursery school. Today will be another great day! Ren thought, having a smile and started to run. He will meet his new student and will have his full day with the kids he loves!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren prepares for his class and starts the new day welcoming his students.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the daycare, Ren is done preparing the things he need for his class. He look on all the lockers of his students and make sure all they need is complete. He make sure he added the name of Haruka on his locker. He heard some knocking on the door and turned around to see Wataru-sensei standing next to the door.</p><p>“Oh, good morning, Wataru-sensei!” Ren greeted and went to Wataru. “Good morning, Ren-sensei. You are all done preparing?” Wataru asked as he look around the room. “Yes, all is ready here. How about your class?” Ren asked back. “All good, you know me, always prepared!” Wataru said pointing to himself and smiled. Ren smiled back. “Let’s go ahead and went to the entrance the kids will be coming anytime now.” Wataru said as he started to walk. “Un” Ren followed him.</p><p>As the kids and parents starting to come to the school, Ren and Wataru will greet them with a smile and have some small talk to the parents.</p><p>“Good morning, Ren-sensei!” Futa greeted as he run towards Ren letting go of the hand of his guardian Kohei. “Oy, Futa, don’t you run, you might fall.” As Ren saw Futa coming to him he lower down, Futa hug him so happy to see his sensei. “Good morning, Futa-kun? Did you sleep early last night?” Ren asked as he hug Futa back. “Yes!” Futa answered. “You liar! You went to sleep at 12mn, you did not stop playing your toys.” Kohei said as he went close to them. “Kohei-niichan you liar! You said you will not tell that to Sensei!” Futa went close to Kohei and kick his leg. “Hehe, your small kick will not work, it doesn’t hurt.” Kohei mocks Futa, and Futa pout, stop kicking and goes to Ren. Ren laugh by what this two are doing.</p><p>“Sensei! Good mowning!” Ren saw Aoi coming with his mom and waving to him. “Good morning, Aoi-kun, Mrs. Wakakusa!” “Good morning, Ren-sensei, I heard you play the piano again to them yesterday.” Aoi’s mom greeted back. “Oh, yes, they will not stop requesting it, but I am not as good as you Mrs. Wakakusa.” Ren said and they both laughed. They look on Aoi who is now talking to Futa and Kohei. “Well, I need to go now, I still have my piano lessons too.” Aoi’s mom said. “Oh, Mrs. Wakakusa, I will go with you, need to go home and finish my work too.” Kohei said, both of them bid farewell to the two kids and Ren.</p><p>The next to come is Misaki and Yamato with both their moms with them. “Good morning, sensei!” the two kids greeted. “Good morning, Misaki-kun,  Yamato-kun!” After they greeted their sensei they both run to where Futa and Aoi is. Then, Kanata with his mom and Tadaomi with his mom too also arrived. “Good morning, Sensei!” Kanata greeted. “Good morning, Ren-sensei!” Tadaomi also greeted, they both hug Ren’s leg as they greeted him. “Oh, good morning, you two, Kanata-kun, Tadaomi-kun!” After that they went inside to where their friends are. Next to arrived is Jun with his dad, “G-good morning, Sensei!” Jun called out, “Good morning!” Ren waved and greeted back.</p><p>Suddenly a car stop at the front of the school, and then, Shu went out from it with Reiji, his guardian. “Shu-sama, be careful, you might hurt yourself.” Reiji warned as they went inside the school following the running Shu. “Sensei, good mowning!” Shu said as he run towards Ren and hug him. “Oh, Shu-kun, good morning! Reiji-kun, good morning!” Ren greeted back. “Good morning, Ren-sensei, I will leave Shu-sama in your care again.” Reiji answered. “Sure, leave it to me.”</p><p>As all the students of Ren arrived, he went inside and see them already playing their toys and chatting. “Everyone, come here to sensei.” Ren called out and the kids went to Ren’s. “Remember when I said that a new friend will be coming today?” Ren asked. “Yes!” all the kids answered. “Did you prepare your welcome drawing gift?” Ren asked looking on the kids, “Yes!” they run to their bags and got the papers where their drawing is. They all showed it to Ren, Ren smiled, “Very good! All of those are awesome! Now, we will all wait for him and then will welcome him later.” “Yes, Sensei!” </p><p>“I have the best drawing so he will like mine more!” Futa said holding his paper proudly.</p><p>“That’s lots of yellow and owange on that paper?” Shu said looking at Futa’s drawing.</p><p>“I have a much more good drawing, he will like mine!” Misaki said as he hold out his paper.</p><p>Yamato look at it and then he looked at his paper, “No mine is good!” he said to Misaki.</p><p>“I have mine too, and I think it went well.” Tadaomi said looking at his drawing, smiling.</p><p>“I will give it to him and asked him to be my best friend!” Kanata said as he look at his drawing too.</p><p>“How was Jun?” Aoi asked Jun as they compare their drawings.</p><p>“I-I think it is good. I-I hope he will like it.” Jun said looking so nervous.</p><p>The kids continue to brag and compare their drawings as Ren is looking at them. Then, Koharu-sensei come in and said, “Mr. Asahi will come anytime now, they are close, let us go greet them Ren-sensei.” “Yes, I am coming now! Kids, Wataru-sensei will be coming here to check you, so I need you all to be behave, promise?” Ren asked looking on the kids. “Promise!” they all answered.</p><p>As Ren walk on the corridor with Koharu-sensei, he get excited and nervous at the same time, excited for his new student and nervous for meeting a mafia boss. I hope it went well! Ren thought as he put his hands together when they are close to the entrance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haruka is now going to to school with his nii-san, Nayuta. He is so excited to meet his friends and his sensei.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At a black car, Haruka is looking at the window checking out the scenery he is seeing outside. Nayuta is beside him reading some papers, while Kenta is driving beside him is Reon.</p><p>“Nii-san, is this what the outside looks like?!” Haruka asked putting his small hands on Nayuta’s lap. Nayuta stop reading and look on his little brother. “Yes, it is. And from now on you will see more of it, and you will have friends too.” Nayuta said smiling on his brother.</p><p>Haruka made a wide smile, his eyes sparkling at the thought of meeting his new friends and finally getting outside. As their family is one of the powerful mafia, Haruka wasn’t able to go outside, as there are danger waiting. Nayuta don’t want to let Haruka outside until he is old enough, he wants to have set a private tutor for him, but Kenta insist that Haruka should be at school, having some friends, a teacher that will guide him. Nayuta agree but he still set some bodyguards for Haruka, he wants 10 person to guard Haruka but Kenta stop Nayuta as the school may not agree with it, so they only set Reon to guard him.</p><p>“Nii-san! Nii-san! I can see the school!” Haruka said looking on the window, jumping on his seat and tapping his nii-san’s shoulder with excitement. “Yes, Haruka, stop jumping now, don’t want you getting hurt.” Nayuta said as he got Haruka and have him sit on his lap. “Nii-san, I will make sure to have lots of friends! And then study so I can help you out when I grow up.” Haruka said hugging his nii-san, Nayuta hugged back. “Don’t think for now about helping me, just make some friends, enjoy your school and be happy.” “Yes, Nii-san!”</p><p>They arrived at the school now, Kenta went out first followed by Reon, Kenta open the door for both Nayuta and Haruka. Nayuta went out first and then, he help Haruka went out the car. Haruka looked at the school entrance, eyes sparkling, so excited to get inside it. He noticed two people standing near thr entrance, one with pink hair and one with blue hair. “Nii-san, are they gonna be my teacher?” Haruka asked Nayuta. “Hmm, one of them will be.” Nayuta answered and they started walking.</p><p>“Good morning, Mr. Asahi and Haruka-kun!” the pink haired man greeted them. Nayuta answered with a nod and Haruka looked at the pink haired man, “G-good morning! Are you gonna be my sensei?” “No, Haruka-kun, this man here will be your sensei.” As the pink haired man said it, the blue haired man peek and then move forward close to Haruka, “Hello, Haruka-kun. I’m Ren-sensei, I will be your teacher from now on!” Ren said smiling at Haruka. Haruka was lost in thought this is the first time he felt so warm with the smile his teacher is giving him. Well, his nii-san can smile at him but sometimes his nii-san smile can be scary.</p><p>Suddenly, Haruka tug his Nii-san’s pants, Nayuta look at him, “What it is, Haruka?” He gesture his hand asking to whisper something. Nayuta lower down to hear what Haruka has to say. “Nii-san, my sensei is an angel.” Nayuta has not expected that. “What do you mean?” he asked Haruka. “He is shining and so warm, like on the book I read.” Haruka said eyes sparkling looking at Nayuta. Nayuta was lost in words at the remarks of Haruka. "I like him, Nii-san! I want him to be my sensei!" Haruka said looking so happy as he whispered to his nii-san.</p><p>They're whispering has been cut off when Koharu-sensei lightly cough. Nayuta straighten up. “Mr. Asahi, I would like you to meet Haruka’s sensei, Ren Nanahoshi. He will be the one in chatge of Haruka’s class.” Koharu introduced Ren to Nayuta, with this, Ren went close and with a smile on his face he extended his hand to Nayuta. “Pleased to meet you, Mr. Asahi!” Nayuta look at Ren’s hand first and then took it, <em>soft</em>, he thought from the time he took Ren’s hand. “Same, Mr. Nanahoshi.” They shake hands and then, Koharu gestured them to went inside the school.</p><p>As Haruka went inside, he can feel the excitement of meeting his friends and starting school with his angel sensei. He smiled as they walked, thinking all the things he will do at this school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haruka is so out of character, well, he is a kid, and I want him to be a happy child. Nayuta be over protective niisan.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haruka finally meet his friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they walk to the corridor, going to Ren’s classroom, Haruka keeps looking and observing the place, he can see some drawings on the wall, and some group pictures of the kids wearing uniforms. They stop at a front of door with a Sunflower sign on it.</p><p>“This is Ren-sensei’s classroom, and Haruka-kun will be in this one.” Koharu-sensei said as he gesture his hand on the door. Ren hold on to the doorknob and turn it, the door open, and the laughter will hear from inside. The kids who is currently playing with Wataru-sensei stop and look at the people who is at the door now. They look for Ren-sensei and when they saw him , they smile and called out to him. “Ren-sensei!” all the kids said, Ren get inside the room to met his students, they run towards him.</p><p>Haruka at the door still holding his nii-san’s hand, whisper again, “Are they gonna be my friends, Nii-san?” he asked Nayuta. Nayuta look at him and said, “Yes, they will be your new friends.” Haruka smiled wide with this, and look at the kids who are group hugging Ren-sensei.</p><p>“Everyone.” Koharu called out and went inside the room, “This is Haruka Asahi, he will be your new friend. So why don’t you introduced yourself to him?” Koharu said as he gestured Haruka and Nayuta to went inside the room. Nayuta pull a little on the hand of Haruka to guide him inside. As Haruka went in, the kids started to gather and tell their names at the same time.</p><p>“Futa!!” “Aoi..” “Misaki!” “Tadaomi~” “Shu~~” “Yamato.” “Kanata!” “J-Jun..”</p><p>“Oh, everyone, Haruka will not understand you if you talk all at one. Here, let us form the naming train.” Ren said. “Yes!” and the kids started forming a line. Ren and the kids started to sing the naming train song.</p><p><em>“Here comes the naming train, choo-choo!~”</em> Ren started telling their names while the kids are clapping hands forming the beat of the song.</p><p><em>“Futa Kaminoshima-kun~”</em> Futa raised both his hand and said, <em>“Here~”</em></p><p><em>“Misaki Goto-kun~”</em> Misaki raised his hand and said, <em>“Here~”</em></p><p><em>“Yamato Tsubaki-kun~”</em> Yamato raised his hand and said, <em>“Here~”</em></p><p><em>“Aoi Wakakusa-kun~”</em> Aoi raised his hand and said, <em>“Heweee~”</em></p><p><em>“Shu Ujigawa-kun~”</em> Shu raised his hand and said, <em>“Hewe~”</em></p><p><em>“Kanata Nijo-kun~”</em> Kanata raised his hand and said, <em>“Here~”</em></p><p><em>“Tadaomi Kurama-kun~”</em> Tadaomi raised his hand and said, <em>“Hereee~”</em></p><p><em>“Jun Suzaki-kun~”</em> Jun raised his hand and said, <em>“H-heree..~”</em></p><p>Ren continue, <em>“Good. All the children of the daycare...~~”</em></p><p><em>“...are all doing great!~~”</em> All the kids said and look to Haruka with their big smile.</p><p>Haruka was amazed and then, Nayuta lightly pat him and gestured to introduce himself. Haruka walk close and said, “I-I’m Haruka Asahi, n-nice to meet you.” He nervously look at them, and then suddenly they group hug Haruka, Haruka was surprised at first , he look to Ren-sensei confused but Ren smiled at him and gesture to hug them back. “They’re your friends, Haruka-kun.” Ren said assuring that he can hug them back. Haruka slowly put his arms and hug them, he smiled at how warm his new friends are. He then look at Nayuta with a smile and sparkling eyes. Nayuta smiled at Haruka, <em>“I never knew he can pull that smile. Having him go to this place is really a good thing.”</em> Nayuta thought to himself.</p><p>“Mr. Asahi, let us go to my office so you can sign the papers for Haruka’s enrolment.” Koharu said. Nayuta nod at this and called out to Haruka, “Haruka.” Haruka let go of his friends and went to Nayuta, “Nii-san?” “Nii-san, need to go now, are you able to take care of yourself from now?” Nayuta asked as he lower down to meet Haruka’s eye. Haruka happily nod. “Yes, Nii-san! I will make sure to learn and enjoy today!” Nayuta smiled and ruffled Haruka’s hair. “Ren-sensei, I will leave him to you.” Nayuta said looking at Ren. “Yes, leave Haruka-kun to me, Mr. Asahi, I will make sure to take care of him.” Ren said smiling warmly to Nayuta. <em>I can see what Haruka means now.</em> Nayuta thought and then shake his hand waving goodbye to his brother and follow Koharu to his office.</p><p>“Now, kids, you have something to give to Haruka-kun, right?” Ren asked the kids. “Yes!” all the kids answered and run to their tables. “Gift?” Haruka asked. “Yes, Haruka-kun, wait here and they will give it to you.” Ren said as the kids run towards them. They started giving Haruka the drawings they made, Haruka look at them surprised but happy. </p><p>Ren went to Wataru, while the kids are showing the drawings. “Thank you, Wataru-sensei, for looking after them earlier.” Ren thanked Wataru. “That’s fine, they are so behave, no kids jumping off the chair or table or cabinets.” Wataru jokingly said, he and Ren both laughed at it. “I will go now, need to go back to my table and finish the program for the sports event next week.” Wataru said, “Make sure you give the kids the leaflet for that later.” “Yes, I will. Thank you, Wataru-sensei!” Ren said and wave at Wataru as he went out of the room.</p><p>Nayuta is done signing all the needed papers and he bid farewell to the headteacher. Nayuta head out of school Kenta is waiting on car, while Reon is standing outside. “Misono, you know what you need to do.” Nayuta said to Reon who is standing close to the school gate. “Yes, I will make sure to keep Haruka safe, leave it to me.” Reon said as he proudly point to himself. Nayuta just shrugged, he look back at the school, <em>“I hope you enjoy it here, Haruka.”</em> He thought to himself before going inside the car. “Satozuka, tell me the schedule today.” Nayuta said as he sit on the car, getting his papers, Kenta get the tablet, open it and explain the first place they need to go, “Going to Goryo, to ask if they have a lead for that case you want to investigate.” Kenta said, and then he put down the tablet and started to drive away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I use the naming train song from Gakuen babysitter, love that anime!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haruka and his new friends started to play but who is watching them outside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruka is so happy to finally met his friends and his happy to have a sensei that is like an angel when he smile. He look on all the drawings his new friends made, he will treasure these drawings.</p>
<p>“Haruka-kun! Haruka-kun!”  Futa called out while holding Haruka’s hand, “Let us go ahead and play! We have lots of toys here, sensei will play with us too!” Futa said as he look up to Ren. Haruka look up too, Ren smiled and nod. “Why don’t we play outside? We have the small playground.” Ren suggested and pointed out to the door going to the playground inside the school. “Yes! Yes! Let’s go to the playground!” Kanata excitedly said. “I wanna do swing!” Misaki said and started to pull Yamato going to the door. Yamato silently allowed to be drag.</p>
<p>Ren and the other kids started to walk and went outside. When they are out, the kids started going to the playground. Haruka look at them. Ren noticed that Haruka was still standing near him. “Why don’t you join them, Haruka-kun?” Ren asked which cause Haruka to look up at him. “I don’t know how to play those?” Haruka said as he look back to his friend playing. “You didn’t go out and went to a playground?” Ren asked. Haruka answered by shaking his head, “Nii-san will not allow me outside, he said that there are bad guys.” “Hmm, I see.” Ren said and thought, <em>well they are part of a mafia so it will definitely dangerous to have a child go out. </em></p>
<p>Suddenly, Tadaomi is running towards them, he got Haruka’s hand and pull him. “Let’s play on the swing, Haruka-kun~ Everyone is waiting!” Tadaomi said as he drag Haruka, Haruka look at where the others are, and they are all calling him. “Haruka-kun!” they all said waving their hands. “Go, Haruka-kun, enjoy being outside!” Ren said as he gestured to go to his friends. Haruka smiled and started to run as Tadaomi hold his hand. They started with the swing, Haruka sat on one of those while the other one has Shu on it. Tadaomi started to push Haruka on the swing, on the other one Kanata is the one pushing Shu, they both laugh as the swing goes back and forth. Yamato is on the slide with Aoi, while Futa and Misaki are on the seesaw going up and down.</p>
<p>Ren look at them, all the kids are playing now, they counted them and see that Jun is missing. “Jun-kun?” Ren started to search the area to look for Jun, and he noticed something move on the bushes near the school wall. Ren went close to that area, and saw the one he is looking for, “Jun-kun! What are you doing here?” Ren sound so concerned, and went close to Jun, he noticed Jun was looking up on the wall. “S-sensei, I saw someone looking from that wall, I went to check but then he is gone.” Jun said and pointed out the top of the wall. Ren look at it, “Are you sure?” Jun nodded as an answer. Ren stand up and went close to the wall, he hear someone talking, “Did that kid saw me?” said from the voice outside which Ren heard, causing him to be more curious on who is outside.</p>
<p>Ren slowly hold the wall and tip toe to peek and see who is this someone, when his eyes is close above the wall another pair of eyes meet his and they both was startled from the sudden meeting of their eyes, Ren almost fell when he let go of the wall. He heard a thud outside. “A-are you okay, Sensei?” Jun asked, the other kids went close as they heard their sensei, “What happen, Sensei?” Ren look at them and said, “Sensei’s okay, just saw someone outside.” Ren assured them, and they all look at the wall.</p>
<p>At that time Koharu is walking close by, he noticed Ren and kids are near the school wall, he went close and asked Ren, “Ren-sensei, what are you all doing here?” “Ah, Koharu-sensei, I saw someone outside, but I am not sure who it is.” Ren explained, “Huh? There is someone trying to invade my school!” Koharu said and suddenly jump off the wall, “Ah, Koharu-sensei!” Ren called out, “Wow!” all the kids said. They heard some grunt outside, “Who are you?!” Koharu shouted, “Wait, wait! I’m not a bad guy, well not exactly as that but, wait!” the other guy said as he try to not hit by Koharu. The man faced Koharu, which allow him to see his face, “Oh, I know you!” Koharu said. Ren and kids look at each other as they heard Koharu sensei said that he know the man outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They finally meet the man outside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They are now inside the classroom as the man currently outside is beside Koharu, Ren and the kids look at them, first on the man who has some dirt on him and his hair is a mess, and then, they look at Koharu sensei who is looking fine. “I forgot to tell you Ren-sensei, this one here is the bodyguard of Haruka, what’s your name again?” Koharu asked the man, “Reon, Reon Misono.” He introduced himself. “Reon! What are you doing here?” Haruka asked, “Well, your Niisan wants me to guard you while you are outside so here I am.” Reon explained. “Ren-sensei, you may see him around here as he need to guard Haruka-kun.” Koharu added. “Oh, I see, that’s why you are there outside.” Ren said, “Well, I need to do some papers at my office now, I’ll leave him to you, Ren-sensei.” Koharu said and went outside the room.</p>
<p>Ren, Reon and the kids are the one left at the room now, all the kids looking at Reon, suddenly, Futa tugs Ren apron, Ren faces him, “Who is he, Sensei? Is he a bad guy?” he asked, “Ahmm...” Ren think for answer, “He is a guardian angel.” Ren said, “What?” Reon looking shocked at what the sensei said. “Guardian angel?” the kids asked. “Yes, he will be here to protect Haruka-kun.” Ren explained. The kids look back at Reon with amused eyes. “Sorry, I cannot tell them about the mafia thing.” Ren whispered to Reon. “Well, fine..” Reon sighed, and then the kids suddenly went in front of him, “We have a guardian angel!” the kids all said, “Hey hey pway with us guawdian angel” Shu said tugging the pants of Reon, “Tell us stories!” Kanata said. “Draw with us too” Tadaomi said holding his paper and crayon box. “W-wait, I didn’t come here for that..’ Reon said trying to calm the kids. “Everyone, Mr. Guardian Angel has other things he need to do, the same as you all, we need to read your books now.” Ren said stopping the kids from dragging Reon. “Who wants to read with sensei?” Ren asked all the kids raised their hands and get their books. “Thank you, Sensei.” Reon said as he fix his clothes. “You’re welcome, you can sit there so you can closely watch Haruka.” Reon nodded and sit on a chair at the far left of the room.</p>
<p>He watch as Ren-sensei and the kids started to read. During lunch time, Ren insist that Reon joined them and the kids. He is there when Ren have the kids go to their nap time, some of them fighting who will be beside sensei, but let Haruka have it since it is his first day. Reon almost fall asleep as heard the lullaby of the sensei, he pinch himself to keep awake. When all the kids are sleeping, Ren went to him, “Sorry about earlier, I hope no broken bones, Koharu-sensei is a strong one.” Ren said as he sat beside Reon. “Nope, all good.” Reon said, “Seems like Haruka is enjoying his first day here.” He added, they both look at the sleeping kids. “I hope that he will continue enjoying school, and have fun with his friends.” Ren said. “Well he really haven’t gone outside, Nayuta is so overprotective with his brother. Good thing he accept sending Haruka to school.” Reon explained as he adjust his sleeves. “I will make sure that Mr. Asahi will not regret sending Haruka-kun to school, you are there to protect him, I will make sure to protect him too, of course I will protect the other kids too.” Ren declared, having a determined look on his face. Reon just smiled at him. He is a good sensei, he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>School ended and one by one the parents of the kids come. Ren greeted them and bid them farewell, the kids said their goodbyes to each other too. The black car from earlier came, Nayuta exited from it, Haruka saw his Niisan and run towards him. “Niisan!” Nayuta lifted Haruka, “Did you enjoy school?” Nayuta asked, “Yes! I will tell you all about what happen today!” Haruka said. “Let’s talk about it when we get home.” Nayuta said, Haruka nodded at it. “Sensei, I will go home now.” Haruka look at Ren, Ren smiled at Haruka, “Let’s have fun tomorrow again! Take care, Haruka-kun!” Haruka wave to Ren and Nayuta nodded. Ren wave back as they went to the car. “Well, sensei, see you tomorrow.” Reon said , “See you, Reon!” Ren bid him farewell too.</p>
<p>“You got close to the sensei too?” Kenta asked when Reon went inside the car. “It’s a long story.” Reon said, Kenta just shrug and started to drive away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The black car entered the big gate, it stops in front on a big door, exiting from the car is Nayuta followed by Haruka and then, Reon, Kenta remains on the car as he needed to park it to the garage first. As Nayuta and Haruka entered the house, they were greeted by the members of the mafia. Haruka waved at them, but Nayuta just walk past them. A maid follows them, it is the one assigned to Haruka. “Haruka, let’s have you cleaned up first and then, we will talk about your day and eat dinner.” Nayuta said as they stop in front of Haruka’s room. Haruka nodded, he let go of his Niisan’s hand, the maid opens the door and assist Haruka inside. “Misono, wait for Haruka and then, go to the dinning room.” Nayuta ordered Reon who is standing behind him. “Okay.” Reon answered.  </p><p>Nayuta started to walk and went to his office, he sits on his swivel chair and read the papers scattered on his desk. His phone rang, he took it and check the name registered before answering it, “Yuto.” He called the name of the person calling him. “Nayuta, I have another lead on that person you are looking for, I will send it to your email, you can check it and see if it will help.” Yuto on the other line said. “Alright, I will look into it.” After that Nayuta put down the phone, and check his laptop for some emails he have connected to the business and mafia.</p><p>-----------</p><p>At the police station, Yuto is checking on his computer, “Alright, sent.” As he pushed his chair and stretched, the door to the police station swung open, Banri wearing his uniform went inside. “Done patrolling.” He declared, went to the counter to get some milk. “Ah! Drinking milk really feels good!” He said after he chug the whole box of milk in his hands. “Yuto, you can change your clothes now and go home, leave this to me.” Banri said as he look on Yuto who is still on his table. “I will do some final check on some files here and then, I will go home after.” Yuto said. Banri just shrugged his shoulder, and then, went to his table.</p><p>Suddenly, the door opens again, entering is a red hair man, “Yu! As expected, you are still here, I didn’t see you on our meeting place.” The red hair man said as he went to Yuto’s table and slamming it. “Ah, sorry, sorry, Wataru, I will be done in a minute and change my clothes faster.” Yuto said and then, started to turn off the computer, pushed his chair back, get up and went to the locker area.</p><p>“Haaaa, I should say I will pick him up here, I waited for like 30 minutes there.” Wataru said as he sat on one of the stations chairs. “Well, your boyfriend is a dedicated policeman, he may forget some engagement he has when it comes to his work.” Banri said as he read some papers, “Oh, how was the school?” He added. “All good, we have a new student and still preparing for next week’s sport event.” Wataru answered. “Oh, sports event, I miss those times.”</p><p>Yuto come back and changed to his regular clothes, he went to Wataru, “Let’s go, Wataru, we’re going to that café you mentioned, right?” Wataru look at him squinting his eyes, “Oh, you remembered, I thought you will still ask me.” Yuto smiled at him and hold his hand pulling him up from the chair. “Of course, I remember, I will pay for all the food you will eat, so forgive me?” He asked with his puppy eyes. Wataru sighed lightly from this, why can’t he resist this man. “You make sure you pay.” Yuto nodded. Banri is just smiling from the conversation of the two. “Banri, we will go now, bye!” Yuto said waving to Banri. “Bye, Banri-kun!” Wataru said too.</p><p>The two went out leaving Banri behind, “Haaa, so good to have a lover~” Banri said, and then, opening his file. </p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>Back to Nayuta’s house, they are currently eating their dinner, Nayuta sitting at the center, Haruka at his right side, with them on the table is Kenta at the right side next to Haruka, Reon next to Kenta, Ryo, who is one of the higher member of the mafia is at front of Kenta and next to him is Miyuki, one of the higher member too and in charge of cooking the main food.</p><p>Haruka is talking about the things that happen in school. “And then, sensei, sang a song to us when we took a nap, it is really good and I slept beside sensei, Nii-san, and he smelled so good!” Haruka said as he remembered his sensei. Nayuta stop from eating as he heard it and look at Haruka, “Smelled good?” He asked. Haruka nodded from it, “He really is! Like you can smell candy from Sensei. I like Sensei! Can I invite him here, also my new friends?” Haruka asked his niisan with his pleading eyes.  Nayuta look at him and cannot resist his younger brother, “Of course you can, just tell me beforehand when they will come.” Nayuta said and continue eating. “Yey!” Haruka said and when he tried to get some food, he remembered something, and look back to Nayuta, “Nii-san?” Nayuta look back at him too. “I didn’t know Reon-san is a Guardian Angel.”</p><p>With this, Reon who is currently taking the food from his spoon suddenly choked and start coughing. “Hah? Guardian Angel?” Nayuta asked, the others who is at the table look at Reon too. “Yes! Sensei said earlier.” Haruka innocently answered. They look at Reon with questionable eyes. “Ren-sensei said that!” Reon explained, “He is covering the real reason why I am there.” He added. “Oh, I see, well, you cannot say our real work to the children.” Kenta said, Miyuki laughed at this. “Reon-kun, tell me when you will show your wings~I am looking for an angel for a long time~” Ryo said. “That’s why I said, Ren-sensei is the one who made it up!” Reon said having some flushed on his face. The others are still laughing from what they heard and from the reaction of Reon. </p><p>“Did I tell something funny, Nii-san?’ Haruka asked, as he can see the people laughing after he said that guardian angel thing. “No, you’re not. Let’s just continue eating, don’t mind them, finish your food.” Nayuta said, <em>that sensei is something else, huh.</em> He thought. </p><p>---------</p><p>Ren who is currently eating suddenly choked too, “Ren-chan, are you okay?” Felix asked as he look worried, he stand up and rub the back of Ren. “Here, drink some water.” Tomoru said offering the glass of water to Ren, he took it and drink it. “I’m fine, thank you. Sorry, I may have eaten faster that’s why, let’s continue eating.” Ren said, Felix and Tomoru went back to their seat and continu eating <em>did someone just talking about me now.</em> He thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nii-san!” Haruka called out, he is wearing his pajama now, and getting ready to sleep, Nayuta who is with him at the room look at him. “Sensei said I need to give you this notebook, he said that he will write there a story about what happen today and then, you can write back to him using that notebook.” Haruka explained as he gave the notebook with a spring theme on the cover. Nayuta took it and open it to read what was inside. </p><p><em>Asahi-san, this notebook will serve as like a report for you on how was Haruka-kun at school. I will make sure to tell you the things he did and enjoy. It is his first day so I think he still trying to adjust with his friends. We got to have him play at the playground. You should bring Haruka-kun at a theme park one of these days. I know he will enjoy it. And I feel that you want to see him happy.</em> </p><p><em>If ever you want to tell me the things I needed to be aware of for Haruka-kun, don’t hesitate to write on this notebook. I hope that we continue to have Haruka- kun here. It is my pleasure to have him. Thank you, Asahi-san. Please continue to support us.</em> </p><p><em>Ren-sensei</em> </p><p>Nayuta closed the notebook, <em>so I can interact with sensei even though we are not talking face to face, huh</em> he thought and look back to Haruka. “I will make sure to write back to your sensei and give it to you tomorrow.” He said. Haruka nodded and lay down to his bed, Nayuta tucked him in. “Good night, Nii-san.” Haruka said as he wipe his eyes getting sleepy.  “Good night, Haruka.” Nayuta said, he make sure Haruka is asleep before he went out of the room, holding the notebook, he went back to his office and started to think of something he can write back to Ren-sensei. </p><p> --------</p><p>Morning came, at the school, as all the students are coming, greeting their sensei, Nayuta and Haruka arrived too. Haruka immediately greeted his Ren-sensei and went to his friends. Nayuta stop by in front of Ren, and Ren greeted him, “Good morning, Asahi-san!” Ren said with his usual warm smile. “Morning.” Nayuta greeted back. “I have the notebook here, I wrote something, I hope that will help.” He added giving the notebook to sensei. “Oh, thank you for reading and writing back, Asahi-san. I will make sure to read this, and report to you back.” Ren said as he took the notebook. Nayuta nodded, and started to get back to the car. Ren look again on the notebook and smiled. <em> Let’s see what does Asahi-san wrote.</em> </p><p><em>Ren-sensei,</em> </p><p> </p><p><em> Thank you for your hardwork. I am not that good with words, but I will try to write you something. I hope you continue to teach Haruka, I know he will enjoy it there. And about the theme park, I will try to bring him there, can you recommend the best one?</em> </p><p><em>One last thing, can you send me pictures of Haruka while at school? If you can’t, can you allow Misono?</em> </p><p><em>Thank you, Nayuta Asahi.</em> </p><p>Ren smiled at the last part, there are a sign of erasures on it, but then decided to write this message down, <em>so Asahi-san is like that, huh, a doting brother.</em> He closed the notebook and went inside the classroom. He was greeted by his students and started their class agenda for today. Reon still at the back looking after Haruka, sometimes the kids will play with him too. </p><p> -------</p><p>At a certain house, Nayuta and Kenta are sitting inside a room waiting for someone. As an old man entered the room, he sat in front of the two. </p><p>“So, how may I help you, young man?” the old man asked and took a sip in his tea. </p><p>“We are looking for this person.” Kenta said giving the man a picture. The old man take a look at it and said, “Hmm, it’s been 25 years since the last time I saw this person. So I cannot tell you exactly where they are now. I do not have any news to them too.” Nayuta sighed as he heard it, <em>Another waste of time.</em> he thought. After this, Nayuta and Kenta said their goodbyes and went out of the house. </p><p>“Well, at least he gave us the address where that person stays.” Kenta said as he started the car engine. Nayuta just grunt and look on the paper. “Let’s continue this on another day, I have an appointment to Rio.” Nayuta said. “Oh, yes, the monthly check up, alright, let’s go to the hospital.” Kenta said and started to drive the car away going to their next destination, the hospital the mafia owns. </p><p>They arrived at the hospital, as they went inside they are greeted by the personnel, doctors and nurses walking by. They stop at a certain office, Kenta knocked on it before opening it and went inside.</p><p>“Oh, there you are, I’ve been waiting for you. Let’s start the check up.” A tanned man with green hair wearing a doctors outfit said as he took his tools for the check up. Nayuta sat on one of his chair and allowed the doctor to examine him.</p><p>“Dr. Kikyo, how was the hospital?” Kenta asked. “All good, still one of the best. We make sure to help as many people as we can as Nayuta ordered.” Rio Kikyo, the doctor, said. He is the one who manage the hospital for Nayuta, as one of the best doctors and a childhood friend, Nayuta trusted him. As he finished to examine Nayuta, he went to Kenta next.</p><p>“Oh, make sure to bring Haruka here, needed his monthly check up too.” Rio said. Nayuta nodded at this. “All done. Satozuka-san, I will send you the results later.” Rio said as he arranged the tools he used for the check up. “Sure, thank you. We will need to go now, see you, Dr. Kikyo.” Kenta said, “Rio, make sure to prepare your sandwich when Haruka come, he will like it.” Nayuta added which cause Rio to smile and nod. They went out of the room and bid Rio farewell. </p><p>They headed now to the main office to continue the work they have scheduled for today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday, last day of school. </p>
<p>As the kids went home with their parents and guardians and saying goodbye to Ren-sensei, Haruka and Reon are waiting for their ride home at the side. “Take care, Jun-kun!” Sensei said to Jun as he waved and went home with his mom.  </p>
<p>Ren went to where Haruka and Reon is, “Hope you enjoy your first week here, Haruka-kun.” Ren said as he look on Haruka, Haruka happily nodded, “Yes! I enjoyed it so much, Ren-sensei! Can’t wait for monday!” Haruka happily said, Ren smiled with this. </p>
<p>Ren look now to Reon, “Thank you, Reon-kun for keeping up with the kids this week.” Reon smiled and said, “No worries, sensei, I much prefer a bunch of kids than a bunch of bad guys.” He and Ren laughed at his remarks. </p>
<p>Then, the black car stop in front of the gate, Nayuta went out, Haruka immediately see him and run towards him. “Niisan!” Haruka greeted, Nayuta carried him, and Haruka hugged him.  </p>
<p>Ren and Reon went to where the two is, “Here, Asahi-san, the notebook, hope we continue to write things on it.” Ren said as Nayuta reach out on the notebook which serves as their communication diary.  </p>
<p>“Thank you, Ren-sensei.” Nayuta said, Reon didn’t expect to hear a thank you from his boss, so he suddenly turn towards Nayuta, Nayuta look back on him, “What?!” He angrily asked. Reon just smirked, “Nothing.” And he went to the car where Kenta is.  </p>
<p>“Sensei, bye bye!” Haruka said, Ren waved back, “Bye, Haruka-kun, take care. See you on monday!” Ren said. Nayuta and Haruka then went on the car, and it started to drive off. Ren went inside the school, and get ready to go home too. </p>
<p>Saturday, at Ren’s house. </p>
<p>Ren is currently at the back of their house where a small garden is, he is watering the flowers when Tomoru went to him, who looks like that he will go out, wearing a blue shirt inside and a black blazer. </p>
<p>“Ren, Felix and I will go out now, are you sure you will not come with us?” He asked, Ren stop watering the flowers turning off the faucet. “This is your date, remember? I will not barge in to my parents time together.” Tomuro sighed, “If you say so, do you want something? We can bring one for you.” Tomoru asked Ren. </p>
<p>Ren think of something and said, “Hmm, some cakes from Daimon-san's café.” Daimon is one of the friends of his parents who runs a café and Koharu-sensei's partner, Ren really like the cakes there, and his friend, Wataru, almost visit it everyday with his boyfriend due to Ren’s recommendation. “Sure, I know Daimon has one for you.” Tomoru answered.  </p>
<p>Felix then went where the two is, “Ren-chan, are you really sure you will not join us?” Felix asked as he went next to Tomoru. Ren shook his head and smiled, “I wil go out later too, will check out some stores.” Ren said, his parents just look at each other and sighed. “Alright, I will make sure to get that cakes from Daimon.” Tomoru said, and then they both hug Ren, “We will go now, Ren-chan!” Felix said and they went outside the house. </p>
<p>“All done, need to change clothes and then, go to that store.” Ren declared, and went inside the house to get ready. </p>
<p>--------- </p>
<p>At Nayuta’s house, Haruka is dressed up, getting ready to go out too. He is at his Niisan’s office waiting for his Niisan, with him is Kenta and Reon.  </p>
<p>“Do I still need to come with you? It is just a theme park.” Reon whispered on Kenta. “You need to come, you’re the <em>Guardian Angel</em>, right?” Kenta said, hearing the guardian angel word makes Reon glance on Kenta, narrowing his eyes. Nayuta entered the room, and Haruka get up from the chair and went to him. </p>
<p>“Nii-san, let’s go! I’m excited for the theme park!” Haruka said as he hold his Niisan’s hand and lightly jump. “Hmm, let’s go now, I know you will enjoy there.” Nayuta said as he lifted Haruka. They went out of the house and went to the car, Kenta driving, Reon next to him, while Nayuta and Haruka is at the back. Kenta started the car and drive away going to the theme park. </p>
<p>---------- </p>
<p>Ren went out from a music store, holding the bag with the CDs he bought. He smiled as he look on it. Another set of CDs he will listen to. As he started to walk, he noticed someone familiar.  </p>
<p>“Wataru-sensei!” He called out, the red hair man look at his direction and went to him, dragging his companion. “Ren- sensei, didn’t expect to see you here.” Wataru said as they went close to Ren.  </p>
<p>“Yo, Ren!” the companion of Wataru greeted. “Hello, Yuto. Are you two on a date again?” Ren asked as he look on the two. “Yeah, Wataru wants to go to a sweets café again.” Yuto said which cause Wataru to elbowed him on the stomach, Yuto grunted from this. Ren laughed at the two, such good relationship they have.  </p>
<p>“Ren-sensei, would you like to join us?” Wataru offered. Ren shook his head, “No, thank you for the offer, do not want to disturb your date.” “If you say so, see you on Monday then.” Wataru said, and the two bid goodbye to Ren. </p>
<p>Ren started to walk again, and remembered something, “Oh, did Asahi-san bring Haruka-kun to the theme park? I hope they will enjoy that park I suggested.” He then noticed the foster showing the theme park he suggested to Nayuta as he look on it, he smiled and remembered the time Felix-san and Tomoru-san brought him there, it was one of the happiest time of his childhood. <em>I hope Haruka-kun will really enjoy it there with his Nii-san.</em> </p>
<p>------------------ </p>
<p>At the theme park, Nayuta and Haruka already arrived, as they went out from the car from the parking lot, Haruka look on the rides that he can see from his position, his eye sparkle as he watch those rides move. </p>
<p>“Nii-san, hurry, let’s get inside!” Haruka said dragging Nayuta, <em> He’s super excited with this.</em> Nayuta thought, as they went close to the theme park gates, they saw someone familiar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo, Nayuta! What are you doing here?” Nayuta turn to the person who called his name. “Yu-Goryo.” He said. Haruka look on that person too, “Yuto-niisan!” Haruka said, and he smiled when he see Wataru next to him. “Wataru-sensei!” He run towards Wataru and smiled at him. </p>
<p>“Oh, Haruka-kun, going to theme park with your Nii-san?” Wataru asked. Haruka nodded with this. “Yes! It is my first time here, and I am so excited!” After Haruka said it, he look at the back of Wataru looking for someone. “Where’s Ren-sensei?” He asked Wataru. </p>
<p>“Oh, I saw him earlier, I think he has other things to do” Wataru answered, Haruka look sad with this, he wants to see his sensei. </p>
<p>“Didn’t know you will go again on a theme park, huh?” Yuto asked on Nayuta. Nayuta glance at him, “It’s a different one from that time, I will not go to a cheap theme park again.” Nayuta answered. </p>
<p>Yuto laughed at this, he remembered that time when they are kids, him, Nayuta and Rio, they went to this theme park from out of nowhere as one of their test of courage and entered a haunted house. </p>
<p>Flashback </p>
<p><em> “Woah, this looks so scary!” Young Yuto said as he walked with Rio and Nayuta inside a haunted house. Rio at the front, Yuto next to him and Nayuta at the back.</em> </p>
<p><em> “Yuto, are you sure it’s safe here? This theme park looks shaddy, and this haunted house looks like it will give in any second.” Rio said as they look around.</em> </p>
<p><em> There are spider webs some mannequins wearing wigs and white clothes with some hint of blood lying around. Some mini gravestones. Nayuta suddenly bump into something, he look at that thing and it is a head of the mannequin, he did not flinch with that thing but the next thing that came off from it terrified him</em> </p>
<p><em> “Hmm, Nayuta, what are you doing there?” Yuto asked and then, went to Nayuta, Rio followed him. “Nayuta.” He called out again. “Bu-” Nayuta whispered. “Hmm, bu, what?” Rio asked. And then suddenly, Nayuta shouted, “BUGGGSSSSS!!” He then started running to the exits, Yuto and Rio immediately follow him. “Nayuta, wait for us!”</em> </p>
<p><em> “I’m gonna burn down this haunted house!” Nayuta announced as they continue to run together. “Wait, Nayuta!” Yuto and Rio followed him.</em> </p>
<p>End of flashback </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No worries, Nayuta, no bugs here.” Yuto whispered on Nayuta, Nayuta give him a death glare. Yuto didn’t flinch with that, he is used to Nayuta’s glare since childhood. </p>
<p>“Goryo. One of these days, I am really gonna get back to you.” Nayuta warned Yuto. Yuto smiled at him, and then, Wataru went to his side and Haruka went back to his Niisan. </p>
<p>“Yu, let’s go. We need to go now. Bye, Haruka-kun!” Wataru said as he drag Yuto since he noticed that Nayuta is ready to kill him. Haruka waved at them as they walk towards to the café. </p>
<p>“He still call you with your last name, I thought you are childhood friends?” Wataru asked as they walk. </p>
<p>“There is a reason for that, I will tell you later. Let’s go to that café, I know you are excited to eat those sweets.” Yuto said as they started to walk faster. </p>
<p>------------- </p>
<p>“I got the ticket now, we can go inside the theme park.” Kenta announced holding the tickets for the 4 of them. </p>
<p>“Yey! Let’s go, Nii-san!” Haruka dragged Nayuta again as they went inside the theme park. Kenta and Reon followed them. </p>
<p>As they went inside, there are eyes watching them from behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here’s your order of two strawberry shortcake, chocolate mousse, and the farfait and a coffee.” The waitress said as she put down on the table the orders made by Wataru and Yuto. Wataru look at the shortcake and lifted his fork and started to eat it. </p>
<p>“Hmmmm, this is the best!” Wataru said after he tasted the cake. Yuto smiled at him as he drink his coffee. “So, you haven’t really talk about your childhood with Nayuta, I am still curious on how you grow up with him, you have another friend, right? The doctor.” Wataru said as he eat his cake. </p>
<p>“Rio, yes, me, Nayuta and him, are childhood friends. Well, we met when Nayuta accidentally went to the orphanage where me and Rio are.” Yuto started. </p>
<p>Flashback, 15 years ago </p>
<p><em> “Hmm, Rio, something is moving on the bushes over there.” Yuto said as he look on the bushes at the back of the orphanage they are staying. Rio is currently reading a book and sitting under the tree.</em> </p>
<p><em> “You might be seeing things, Yuto.” Rio said as he continue to read the books, disregarding his friend.</em> </p>
<p><em> “I am not seeing things! I will check that out.” Yuto said as he went close to the bushes, suddenly a head pop up on it which cause Yuto to be surprised causing him to fall off and shout. Rio stop reading and went to his friend, they are both looking on a head that is on the bushes.</em> </p>
<p><em> “A Head!! No, a cat!!” Yuto shouted. “Huh?! What cat are you saying?” The silver haired kid said as he got out of the bushes. Yuto and Rio just look on him as he remove the leaves from his head and body. “Where am I?” the kid said as he look on Yuto and Rio and then on the surroundings.</em> </p>
<p><em> “You are on the orphanage area. Who are you? Are you a new kid here?” Rio said as he tried to study the appearance of the kid. “Hmm, seems like your clothes are expensive.” He added.</em> </p>
<p><em> “I am Nayuta, Nayuta Asahi. You?” Nayuta asked. “Rio Kikyo, this is Yuto Goryo, where living here at the orphanage.” Rio introduced as Yuto is trying to stand.</em> </p>
<p>End of flashback </p>
<p>“That’s an unexpected one.” Wataru said as Yuto talk about the story of their first meeting.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, when we ask him why he is there, he said that he run away from his bodyguard, and then, when he try to hide, he saw a crack on the wall and entered. That’s how we started meeting too. Eveytime he wants to play or learn about us and the orphanage, he will visit us that way.” Yuto said as he remembered that time. And how Nayuta saved them from that orphanage. </p>
<p>“That is the orphanage that sell children to the black market, right?” Wataru asked, as he remembered Yuto telling him about this place where he live for 5 years since he was left there by his mother. </p>
<p>“Yeah, and Nayuta save us from that place. We didn’t expect that he is also doing some investigation at that time. A 10 year old kid doing some investigation, Rio and I didn’t expect it we thought that he is just running away from his bodyguard at first.” Yuto smiled as he remembered that part where Nayuta tell them about what he is really up to. </p>
<p>Flashback </p>
<p><em> Yuto and Rio are currently walking on a long hallway, with them are two men wearing black suits. The two look around as they are new to this place and the things they are seeing. They stop in front of a door, and one of the men open it. When they see the inside and saw a familiar figure, the two immediately runs toward him.</em> </p>
<p><em> “Nayuta!” The two called out as they went to Nayuta that is currently sitting at a sofa. “This place is awesome!” Yuto said as he sit next to Nayuta. “This sofa is awesome too, it’s soft, look Rio sit here.” He invited Rio who is still currently standing. Rio then, sit next to Yuto. Nayuta look at the two.</em> </p>
<p><em> “So, how are you now?” Nayuta asked. The two look at each other, their house are gone as the orphanage has been closed due to the illegal activities it have. “We do not have a place to live at, we are at the police station earlier when those men get us telling us that they will bring us to Nayuta.” Yuto said</em> </p>
<p><em> “Well, starting today you two will live here.” Nayuta said, the look at each other again, shocked with the news. “In this big house? Why?’ Rio asked.</em> </p>
<p><em> “This is my house and my grandpa said I can choose a reward I like, so I asked to bring you two here and live with me.” Nayuta explained. “Ehhh! Are you sure? Are we allowed to live here?” Yuto said.</em> </p>
<p><em> Nayuta nodded with that, “You’re the first friends I made, and I want to do all the things for the people I care about. That’s why I did everything to save you from that orphanage too.” Nayuta added, which cause the two to be shocked.</em> </p>
<p><em> “Are you sure your 10 years old? That’s a deep thinking.” Rio said having a grin on his face. “What? Is it bad to think that way?” Nayuta said having a light blush on his face.</em> </p>
<p><em> “No! It is not bad, I think of you as a friend since the start, both you and Rio!” Yuto said as he stand and look at the two. “We will be in your care, Nayuta!” He added.</em> </p>
<p><em> “Well, you two are my friends too, my important persons. I will stick with you both until the end.” Rio said, “You think like an old man too, Rio.” Yuto said, and then, he extended his hand in front of the two, closing his fist. “Let’s promise to stick together until the end! Even if we are grandpas!” Yuto said.</em> </p>
<p><em>Nayuta and Rio look at each other first before they extend their hands too bumping their fist together.</em> </p>
<p>End of flashback </p>
<p>Yuto is looking on his fist as Wataru is trying to order another set of cakes, he smiled remembering the promise they made. “So, why did he still call you by his last name?” Wataru asked again. </p>
<p>“Hmm, that is when we are in public places only, but he calls me by my name when he is alone, or with the people he trust.” Yuto explained. “The reason is because he is a mafia, and they need to make sure to cover any weakness that can be found to them. As his friend, he make sure to protect us in his own way. But Rio and I are also protecting him in our own way.” He added. </p>
<p>“Hmm, that explains it. Well, it is really hard to be in his position, I think he will increase more the security, as he have Haruka out now,” Wataru added as Nayuta allow his little brother to go out. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Haruka is his biggest weakness, but I know that they are all protecting him. Of course, I will do anything to protect Haruka too.” Yuto said as he finished his coffee. </p>
<p>Flashback </p>
<p><em> “Nayuta! I didn’t know you have a woman and got a child. You’re just 21 years old!” Yuto said as he look at Nayuta carrying a baby on his arms when he entered. They are at the study room, as Yuto trying to finish his reports for the college he is attending.</em> </p>
<p><em> “He’s not my child, idiot! He is my little brother.” Nayuta almost whispered as he is trying to lower his voice as the baby is asleep.</em> </p>
<p><em> “I was surprised when I saw it too earlier. I was ready to congratulate him, that there is a girl who wants to have his child.” Rio said as he went to that room carrying some teas and sandwiches. “Good thing, Kenta-san said that the baby is his brother.” He added.</em> </p>
<p><em> “I’m gonna punch you two if I am not holding Haruka.” Nayuta warned the two. “So his name is Haruka, what a cute name. How did you got a little brother though?” Yuto asked as they went close and look on the sleeping child.</em> </p>
<p><em> “Long story.” Nayuta simply answered. The two didn’t pry anymore and just look on how cute Haruka is.</em> </p>
<p>End of flashback </p>
<p>Yuto think about how the things will change from now on, as Haruka has been went out. He knows that there are still who hates the mafia where Nayuta is even though Nayuta is trying to fix the relationship with the other mafia. Yuto needs to make sure all the people he loves are safe. </p>
<p>At the theme park. </p>
<p>“Nii-san, what ride should we try first?” Haruka said as he look around looking for a ride. </p>
<p>“Hmm, you choose. You decide.” Nayuta simply said. </p>
<p>“Hmmmmmm, oh, that thing with horses! It looks fun?” Haruka pointed to the carousel. </p>
<p>“Okay, let’s go.” Nayuta said as they went to line up for that ride. Kenta and Reon remains at the side. Kenta bring up the camera he have ready to take picture of Haruka. </p>
<p>“You sure are ready,huh, Kenta-san.” Reon said as he look on Kenta that is adjusting his camera. </p>
<p>“Of course, this is a rare moment. And Nayuta ordered me to make sure that I capture Haruka on this camera.” Kenta said as he ready the camera. </p>
<p>“That’s what I always do at school too. Good thing, Ren-sensei allowed it.” Reon said as he remembered all the sneaky photograph he took of Haruka. </p>
<p>Haruka entered the carousel and seated on one of the horses. He waved at his Nii-san also on Kenta and Reon. When it started, Haruka is so happy as the carousel move around, his horse moving up and down. Kenta is taking pictures non-stop too. </p>
<p>After that ride, they went next to a tea cup ride. All four of them went on It. Haruka rotated the cup non-stop, Reon feels like he will throw up any minute. After that, Reon sit down for a minute as he try to calm himself. </p>
<p>“Sorry, Reon. Are you okay?” Haruka asked as he look on Reon. “He is fine. Let him be, Haruka.” Kenta said. “Why don’t you eat first some ice cream.” He added and pointed on that ice cream stand. “Nayuta, buy Haruka some icecream, I think it is safe.” Kenta said as Nayuta look on that icecream stand. </p>
<p>“Nii-san! Let’s buy some ice cream.” Haruka said as he try to pull his Niisan. “Alright, you two, wait here, let’s go Haruka.” Nayuta answered. They started to walk towards the ice cream stand. Kenta look at them, and went back to help Reon. </p>
<p>As they went close to the ice cream stand, Haruka look on the list of ice cream showing. “What do you want, Haruka?” Nayuta asked. “Hmm, I want to try that flavor of the day ice cream!” Haruka said as he pointed on the board. “Alright, let me buy it.” Nayuta look on the vendor and tell him the ice cream they want. </p>
<p>Haruka look around as he wait for his Niisan who is currently ordering. He smiled as he see parents and kids together. He then saw a blue haired man walking, <em>Ren-sensei?</em> he thought, he smiled and started to follow the man. Nayuta didn’t notice that Haruka walk away, when he is done ordering and went to look at Haruka’s, he saw no one there. “Haruka.” He said as he look around, the people at the back is getting bigger too. Nayuta went back to where Kenta and Reon is. “Did you see Haruka?” He asked at the two. </p>
<p>“No, he’s with you, right?” Kenta asked. “He is, I just look away for a second and then, he’s gone. Let’s look around.” Nayuta ordered. The two immediately stand up and started to look for Haruka. </p>
<p><em>Haruka, where are you? Please be safe.</em> Nayuta thought as he run and look around for his brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashback</p>
<p><em> At an abandoned apartment, a baby crying can be heard on it. Kenta is running towards a room, when he open the door, he saw Nayuta. “Nayuta. Are you able to get him?” He asked as he went close to Nayuta.</em> </p>
<p><em> Nayuta turn towards him, carrying a baby at his arms as he try to calm the baby. “Yes, I was able to save him, my little brother.” Nayuta said as he look on the baby who is sleeping right now. The little brother he is looking for.</em> </p>
<p>End of flashback</p>
<p>“Kenta. Any sign?” Nayuta asked via phone as the three split up to look for Haruka. “No, I have reach out Ryo, he might be on the computer room now, checking the cameras at the area.” Kenta answered on the other line. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>At a certain computer room, there are large screens showing different areas around the theme park. Ryo is currently checking all of those, as he run all the cameras. “Hmm, Haruka-kun, where are you?” Ryo said as he continue to look on different screens. </p>
<p>Miyuki entered the room, “Ryochin, we will go out now, and help look for Haruka, update me too if you see any sign of him.” Ryo show an okay sign, and Miyuki went out the room bringing some men who will look for Haruka. </p>
<p>------ </p>
<p>Ren went out from a fast food, having a smile as he was able to eat the burger he loves. “That was the best!” Ren started walking again, as he notice two person looking for something. He went to those two. </p>
<p>“Ahm, hello there, are you looking for something here?” Ren asked the old couple. The two look at him, when they see a young man willing to help them, they smile at Ren. “Well, we are looking for a way to this theme park, we have our grandchildren waiting for us there.”  The old man give Ren a paper showing the name of the theme park. “Oh, I know that place, it is close here. Let me walk you two there.” Ren offered, and the two old couple smiled at him again. “ What a good boy you are!” Said the old woman. They started walking towards to the theme park. </p>
<p>------ </p>
<p>“Sensei! Sensei!” Haruka trying to call out the person he is following, but it is not looking at him. <em> Is sensei not hearing me?</em> Suddenly, the person look on Haruka’s way, and Haruka was surprised to see that it is not the sensei he is looking for. “Oh no, it is not Ren-sensei. Nii-san?” He look back and unable to see his Niisan, he saw lots of people walking around but no sign of his Niisan or Sensei. “Where are you?” Haruka asked as he look around. </p>
<p>“Found the child, are we going to get him now?” Said by a man hiding in the trees wearing black suits and black glasses. “Go! Let us see what that Asahi will look like once he know his beloved brother is with us.” Said the man on the other line of the phone. The man started to slowly walk towards Haruka, but then, suddenly a group of tourist is coming. blocking his way. He saw Haruka look on the crowd before he was block by those. After the crowd cleared, Haruka is nowhere to be found too. “Shit, I lost him.” </p>
<p>--------- </p>
<p>Nayuta still running around looking for his brother, he is at the part where the haunted houses are. <em>Is he in there? But that....haunted house...</em> He remembered what happen when he, Yuto and Rio entered one before. Suddenly, his phone rang. And he immediately answer it. “Satozuka, any update?” </p>
<p>“Ryo, found him near the swan lake. I am at the other far side same with Reon. But we are going there now.” Kenta answered on the other line. </p>
<p>“Shit, me too. Let’s go there as fast as we can.” Nayuta said and start to turn back and run to where Haruka is. </p>
<p>------- </p>
<p>“Thank you so much, young man.” The old couple thank Ren as they entered the theme park. Ren smiled at them and nodded. </p>
<p>He look inside, and see that there are lots of crowd there. He went slightly to the side and he can see some attractions. <em> Oh the swan lake, I remembered us three riding one of those swan boat. Hmm, is that Haruka-kun?</em> Ren noticed Haruka alone near that lake, he then, noticed a man sneakily trying to get close to Haruka. Ren eyes widened, he immediately run inside the park, ignoring the guard. Good thing he is part of the track and field team in highschool, before the man can get close to Haruka, Ren slide tripping the man behind. The sound of the man made when he hit the cold floor makes Haruka look at their direction. </p>
<p>“Ren-sensei!” Haruka yelled. Ren immediately hold Haruka, “Let’s run, Haruka-kun.” Ren said and they immediately run away from the man who is trying to stand. “Who’s that? Shit, I lost him again!” </p>
<p>-------- </p>
<p>“Oh, is that Ren-sensei?” Ryo said as he saw what happen on the screen as he try to keep an eye on Haruka. “Need to report this.” He immediately call Kenta. “Ken-Ken, some man tries to get Haruka but I saw Ren-sensei tripping that man and getting Haruka out.” He reported. “What? Do you see where they went?” Kenta asked on the other line. “They are still running, I am trying to follow them, Oh, they stop at the roller coaster area.” Ryo said as he saw Haruka and Ren trying to catch their breathes. “Thank you, Ryo. I will report it to Nayuta now.” Ryo put down the phone, and nodded. “That is an incredible move by sensei”. </p>
<p>“Nayuta, Haruka is with Ren-sensei they are at the roller coaster area.” Kenta said as he call Nayuta on phone. </p>
<p>Nayuta immediately put it down and run towards that place. </p>
<p>---------- </p>
<p>Ren sat on one the bench as he tried to catch some breath from the running and carrying Haruka. Haruka sat beside him watching his sensei. “Are you okay, Sensei? Is that a bad guy back there?” Haruka asked looking so worried. </p>
<p>Ren look at Haruka and smiled, “I think so, good thing I was able to saw you. Are you okay? Why are you alone?” Ren asked. </p>
<p>“I am with Niisan earlier, we were buying some ice cream, but then, I followed someone I thought as Sensei.” Haruka explained as he look down holding his hands together. </p>
<p>“Haruka-kun, you shouldn’t do that! You shouldn’t follow anyone, especially when you didn’t saw their face. I think your Niisan is worried sick now.” Ren said as he reach out fo Haruka’s hand. “Let’s try to wait here for now. I'll think of a way to contact them.” Haruka nodded with this, and holding tightly on his sensei’s hand. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Ren phone rang, he received a text message. <em>Don’t move at that area, Nayuta is coming.</em> That was the message said, no senders name. <em>I hope this is true.</em> He thought as he look around the area. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Few minutes later, Nayuta saw the two sitting at the bench, Ren and Haruka. He run towards them, “Haruka!” Nayuta yelled. The two look on his way, Haruka immediately run towards his Niisan. </p>
<p>“Niisan!” Haruka cried out.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that again! Do you know how worried I am!” Nayuta said as he went down and hugged Haruka. </p>
<p>“Sorry, Niisan, sorry..” Haruka then started crying. Nayuta look at his brother and wipe the tears. </p>
<p>Ren went close to the two and look at them, he smiled seeing the two reunite again. Nayuta look at Ren, “Thank you, Sensei...” Nayuta thanked him as he tried to stand up carrying Haruka. </p>
<p>“No worries, good thing I am able to saw him.” Ren answered. “Haruka-kun, make sure to listen to your Niisan now, okay?” Ren said as he look on Haruka. Haruka nod as an answer as he is still crying. </p>
<p>Kenta and Reon also arrived, trying to catch their breath too, as they did run a long way. </p>
<p>Ren suddenly remembered something, “Oh no! I entered here without a ticket, I think the guards are looking for me.” Ren look worried, he look at the entrance way. </p>
<p>“I have Satozuka work on it, Sensei. Satozuka.” Nayuta said as he called out to Kenta. </p>
<p>“Yes. I’ll go now and explain what happen.” Kenta answered. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Satozuka-san.” Ren said as he bow down, thanking Kenta. He look on Haruka still crying in his Niisan arms, burying his face on Nayuta's shoulder. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we go check out other area, so Haruka-kun can relax?” Ren suggested as he look on Haruka still sobbing. Ren look around and saw the ferris wheel. “Let’s go there, the whole view of the theme park can be seen up there. I know it will calm down Haruka-kun.”Ren pointed on the ferris wheel. </p>
<p>“Sure. Let’s go.” Nayuta answered and they started to walk towards that area. </p>
<p>Good thing, there’s not much line for that ride. Nayuta, Haruka and Ren, as Haruka insisted, went inside on one of the ferris wheel car. Reon just stay behind to keep watch and wait for Kenta. </p>
<p>“Haruka-kun, look, you can see the whole theme park from here.” Ren said as he tried to get Haruka’s attention. Haruka turn his head and look outside, his eye’s widened as he saw how big the park is. He moved from hugging his Niisan and went close slowly to the glass looking outside. </p>
<p>“Wow! It’s so big. Look, Niisan, Sensei!” Haruka started to smile and looking back and forth from Nayuta and Ren to outside. </p>
<p>Ren smiled with this, Nayuta mouthed a thank you to Ren, and answered by smiling back to him. They quietly watch Haruka enjoyed the view, sometimes they answered back to him when he asked questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After walking around the theme park, and saw that Haruka is back to enjoying the day, they decided to went home as it is starting to get dark. </p>
<p>“Sensei, we can give you a ride home.” Nayuta offered, which Haruka agree. “Sensei, let’s go home together, please!” Haruka said with his puppy eyes. “I cannot decline the offer when I see your face Haruka-kun. Let’s go.” Ren said. Kenta open the car door at the back for them, Ren went inside first, followed by Haruka and then, Nayuta. Reon and Kenta at the front. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived at the front of Ren’s house. “Thank you for driving me home. I appreciate it.” Ren thanked them. </p>
<p>“No, thank you, Sensei, for finding Haruka and helping us.” Nayuta said as he looked on a sleeping Haruka on his lap. </p>
<p>Ren smiled and look at Haruka too. “Don’t worry, I am glad I was able to help and see that at the end Haruka-kun still enjoy the day. Say my goodbye to Haruka-kun, and good night.” Ren said before going out of the car. Reon and Kenta waved to him. Nayuta nodded and then, they started to drive off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren went inside the house, he saw some lights open, <em>Are they already at home?</em> Ren went to the kitchen and he saw Tomoru getting some water. “I’m home” Ren announced. Tomoru turn around to him, “Oh, Ren, welcome home.” Tomoru said back. </p>
<p>“What are you doing, Dad?” Ren said as he look on the things Tomoru is getting from the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Oh, some water and something to wipe, Felix. He and Koharu have a drinking session and of course, he didn’t notice how many he drinks, so he’s down now, can’t get up at all.” Tomoru explained. Ren just slightly laughed at this, he knows that no one can defeat Koharu-sensei when it comes to drinking. They both went out from the kitchen and go up to where Felix is. </p>
<p>When they open the door, they saw Felix lying on the floor. “Oh, Felix! What are doing there?” Tomoru said and immediately went to Felix, Ren followed him. Tomoru tries to lift Felix up, Ren assist him, suddenly Felix eyes opened. “Oh, my Ren-chan!” Felix said and hugged Ren. “I miss my baby Ren-chan! Let me eat your cheeks!” He added. Ren laugh and trying to move away his face as Felix is trying to eat his cheeks, like how he did when he was a baby. “Ahaha, Papa, I’m not a baby anymore.” “Felix! Let Ren go.” Tomoru tries to remove the arms of Felix from hugging Ren. </p>
<p>“No! I’ll hug my Dear Tomoru too!” Felix then, pull Tomoru and embrace him tight together with Ren. “Ah! What should I do with you, you drunkard?” Tomoru said as he tries to escape the hug. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>Nayuta put down the sleeping Haruka on his bed, and put on the blanket on him. He said his good night and went out. He saw Kenta waiting. “Did you catch the guy?” He asked Kenta as they started to walk on the hallway. </p>
<p>“Yes, Miyuki, is holding him now. Let’s go and talk to him” Kenta said, and he opened a door, showing inside are Reon, Ryo, Miyuki and next to him the guy who tries to kidnap Haruka earlier tightly tied to a chair. </p>
<p>Nayuta went close to the guy, he kick the chair which cause the guy to flinch. “So, who ordered you to follow us around?” Nayuta asked while his eye glimmers with anger. The guy didn’t answer. Nayuta then, kick the chair, “Who?!” “I will not tell you, you assholes!” The guy answered. ‘One of these days, we will be able to get that kid from you and make you suffer!” He added. </p>
<p>Nayuta sighed heavily and started to walk away, “Give him to Goryo, they will know what to do with that guy.” Nayuta ordered. </p>
<p>“Oh, I want to punch him again at least.” Miyuki asked. “Miyuki, just give him to Goryo, he is waiting outside now.” Kenta said. “Okay,okay. Oy, stand up you fuck.” Miyuki said as he dragged the other guy outside. Reon followed him. They saw Yuto waiting with his police car outside. </p>
<p>“Goryo, I’ll leave this guy to you.” Kenta said. “Sure! Even if it is my day off, I will still come here.” Yuto said as he take the guy from Miyuki. “Sorry for that, I know you have plans.” Kenta added. </p>
<p>“No worries, anything for Nayuta and Haruka.” Yuto said with a smile. “I’ll leave this guy to Banri, he is more capable with the interrogation. I will let you know once we got the information.” He added. </p>
<p>“Sure, thank you!” Kenta said. Yuto put the guy on the car and started to drive off. </p>
<p>“Ahh, you should have answered them back there, man, you didn’t know what will happen to you once we arrive at the station.” Yuto warned the guy as he drives. “W-what do you mean?” The guy asked, Yuto answered with a smirked only which confuses the guy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the school, Reon is currently playing with the kids, as Ren-sensei was called out to the office. </p>
<p>“Guardian Angel, upsie upsie again!” Futa said as he stretched his arms to have Reon lift him. “Another one? You sure are not getting tired, huh.” Reon said and then, he lifted Futa high again. Futa laughed as he see the top view. “I’m flying!” Futa said.</p>
<p>“Me too! Me too!” All the other kids said. “Wait, I need to rest, I’ve been doing this upsies many times now. I do not have a strong arms, you know.” Reon said as he put down Futa and try to rest. </p>
<p>The kids make some funny sounds and pouted. Reon sighed and surrender, “You have so much energy.” Reon said and started lifting the kids one by one again. </p>
<p>Few minutes later, as they are in the middle of playing, Ren-sensei went back to the room. He noticed Reon down on the floor while the kids pointing their weapon toys on him. “Oh, what happen?’ Ren said as he went close to Reon and the kids. “We are playing heroes and villain!” Misaki said. “And I am the villain as you can see, sensei.” Reon said with not so much energy. </p>
<p>“Oh no, Reon, sorry, seems like the kids keep playing with you.” Ren said. “Everyone, Sensei have something to say, so come close to me.” Ren announced, and the kids went to him leaving Reon behind. “Ahhhh, I wanna rest...” Reon said as he tries to get up. </p>
<p>The kids gathered around Ren, and wait for their sensei’s announcement. “You remember about the sports event, right?” Ren started. “Yes!” All the kids answered. “Make sure you tell about it to your parents and guardians, and have them come on that day. We will have lots of games to play that you will enjoy.” Ren explained to them. The kids started to talk about it, bragging that they will win the games.</p>
<p>---------- </p>
<p>“A sports event, huh?” Nayuta said, they are currently eating dinner, Haruka told him about the event this Friday. </p>
<p>“Yes! We can play games and Niisan can join too.” Haruka said as he remembered what Ren said to them earlier. </p>
<p>“I can play too?” Nayuta asked. “Yes, so Niisan you need to come, promise me!” Haruka said. </p>
<p>“Of course, I will come, Haruka. I will join this event.” Nayuta assured Haruka. “Finish your food now, and have you cleaned up. Niisan will have things to do after this.” Nayuta said, Haruka nodded with this and continue eating his food. </p>
<p>At the office of Nayuta, “Satozuka, have you adjusted my schedule and have Friday free?” Nayuta asked as he continue to look on the papers and his laptop. </p>
<p>Kenta is currently standing in front of him, holding the notebook with all of Nayuta’s appointment for the week. “Yes, I have it all fixed and organized.” Nayuta nodded with this. </p>
<p>---------- </p>
<p>Nayuta went out from a building, he just talk with one of their business partners. As he wait for Kenta, someone called his name. </p>
<p>“Asahi-san?” a soft voice said, Nayuta turn to see who called out to him, and see Ren looking at him checking if he is the Asahi-san he called out. “Ren-sensei.” Nayuta answered, which cause Ren to smile and went close to him. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Ren asked as he look on the building where Nayuta came out from. </p>
<p>“Just a meeting. You?” Nayuta answered and asked back as he look on the bags Ren carries. </p>
<p>“Oh, I went to buy some things for the sports event, we are busy right now preparing for it.” Ren said as he show the bags containing the things needed for the school. </p>
<p>“I hope you participate on the games we prepare for the parents.” Ren said when he look back on Nayuta. </p>
<p>“I will.” Nayuta simply answered. Ren smiled with this. “Are you going somewhere after this, Sensei?” Nayuta added. </p>
<p>Ren shook his head. “No, I will bring this tomorrow to school, so I will go home for now.” Ren answered. </p>
<p>“...Is it okay if I invite you for some coffee?” Nayuta asked. “I want to properly thank you for that theme park incident.” He added. </p>
<p>“Oh, no worries about tha-.” Ren said. “No, I insist!” Nayuta suddenly yelled which cause Ren to be shocked. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.” Nayuta apologized. </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s fine. If you insist, sure, I know a café that has the best coffee.” Ren said and Nayuta answered with a nod. They started walking, Ren guiding him to where that café is. Nayuta quietly send a message to Kenta that he don’t need to fetch him, he will come home later. </p>
<p>As they walk together, Ren is telling Nayuta about what happen at the school, how is Haruka, and his friends. They stop in front of a café. Nayuta look on the sign, <em>Champ de Fleur</em> Ren opened the door and they we’re greeted with the staff. “Welcome! Oh, Ren-san, good evening.” The staff said as they know Ren, since they went here sometime with his parents, as the owner is one of their friends. </p>
<p>“Good evening!” Ren answered. “Let’s go, Asahi-san.” Ren said as he ushered Nayuta inside. Suddenly, a huge man went out from the back. Nayuta noticed him furrowing his eyebrow, he look on that huge man going to their direction. </p>
<p>“Ren.” The huge man said as he stop in front of Ren, and he then, patted Ren’s head. Nayuta look how the huge man is patting Ren. <em>W-what? Who is this man? Is he close to Ren-sensei?</em> Nayuta thought as he look on the two, Ren is smiling at the man, and the man has a smile on his face too. </p>
<p>The man then look on Nayuta, “Ren, who is this?” The man asked. “Oh, he is Asahi Nayuta, his brother is one of my students. Asahi-san, this is Daimon-san.” Ren answered and introducing the two. </p>
<p>Daimon then extended his hand to Nayuta, Nayuta look at it at first and after 5 seconds he took Daimon’s hand. “Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Ren” Daimon said as he shake Nayuta’s hand. “Same here.” Nayuta answered and let go of Daimon’s hand. </p>
<p>“Daimon-san is one of my parents friend, his coffee here is so delicious I know that you will enjoy it, Asahi-san.” Ren said. Nayuta look on Ren<em>So a friend, huh</em> Nayuta thought. </p>
<p>“Daimon-san, can we have a table? I miss your coffee and the cheesecake.” Ren said as he tried to look for a table. </p>
<p>“Sure, let me guide you there.” Daimon said and they started walking towards a corner. Ren and Nayuta seated on that area. </p>
<p>“Sensei, you can order anything you want, it is on me.” Nayuta said as he look on Ren and give him the menu. “Are you sure?” Ren asked as he take the menu and open it. “This is my thanks for the other day.” Nayuta answered. Ren smiled and nodded. “Okay.” Ren simply answered. </p>
<p>“Ready to order?” Daimon asked. “Yes, I will have the blueberry cheesecake and my special coffee.” Ren said. “Sure.” Daimon answered. “How about you, Asahi-kun?” Daimon asked Nayuta. “One coffee.” He answered. </p>
<p>“Asahi-san, you should try out the cakes here. I guarantee you it is delicious.” Ren suggested. “No, not in the mood for sweets, but can I take home one?” Nayuta asked to Daimon. “Sure, what do you want?” </p>
<p>“The same one as Ren-sensei ordered.” Nayuta ordered. Daimon nodded and went to the back to get the order. </p>
<p>“I see you are looking on Daimon-san, Asahi-san.” Ren started as he look on Nayuta. Nayuta was surprised on the statement from Ren. <em>How did he notice?</em> He taught. </p>
<p>“Well, he is a huge one, and I am thinking how you know him.” Nayuta answered. <em>And how it is so cute when you look up.</em> He thought unconsciously, <em>What?</em> Nayuta shook his head removing that thought.  </p>
<p>“Well, when I was 6 years old, me and my parents went here, as they said they will introduced me to one of their friends.” Ren said as remembered the first time he saw Daimon. </p>
<p>Flashback </p>
<p><em>Ren look on a café in front of him. Felix is carrying him as they went inside the café.</em> </p>
<p><em>”Ren-chan, you will meet one of our friends.” Felix said as he put down Ren.</em> </p>
<p><em>Suddenly a huge man emerged and went to them. Ren looked up and see how huge the man is. As Ren is a small child seeing big things scares him, as he start to cry, having small tears on his eyes. Daimon lower down and look on Ren worried that he will make a child cry.</em> </p>
<p><em> “Sorry, did I scare you? Here I have this bunny rabbit, it’s soft and smell good.” Daimon said as he show Ren the stuffed toy. Ren look at it first as he do not know if he will take it or cry. “You’re Ren, right? That’s a cute name. I’m Daimon, and I want to be your friend, can I?” Daimon asked.</em> </p>
<p><em> At the side, Felix is trying to hide his laughter as he see how Daimon tries to calm Ren, and tell him not to be afraid. Suddenly, Koharu who just arrived hit Felix in the head. “What are you laughing there?” Koharu said.</em> </p>
<p><em>Ren still looking at the man in front of him holding a bunny rabbit, and still have some tears, suddenly lifted his hand, and hold on to the bunny rabbit. “It’'s soft...” Ren said. Daimon nodded trying to completely give Ren the stuff toy. Ren finally took the bunny rabbit, after that, he smiled to Daimon. Daimon tries to smile back too. Felix, Tomoru and Koharu who are watching smiled at the two, it seems that Daimon and Ren finally became friends.</em> </p>
<p>End of flashback </p>
<p>“That’s how we meet, Asahi-san.” Ren said as he told Nayuta the stories about how he met Daimon. Ren started to eat the cake he ordered, it was delivered by one of the staff earlier when Ren is telling Nayuta the story, as Daimon is currently busy with other things. </p>
<p>Nayuta just sip on his coffee, and Ren is right, it was delicious. He watches Ren as he continue to eat the cake, and take a look on every expression Ren is showing as he take every bite. <em>He looks like he is really enjoying the cake.</em> Nayuta thought. </p>
<p>After they are done eating and having some coffee, Ren and Nayuta went out from the café, and said their goodbyes on Daimon. “Asahi-san, thank you for the treat. I hope you will enjoy that cake.” Ren said as they walk on the street. </p>
<p>“I will have Haruka taste it too.” Nayuta said as he look on the box of cake in his hand. “Oh, I hope Haruka-kun will like it.” Ren added. </p>
<p>“I called for a taxi, I can drop you off on your house, it is in the same direction to my house too.” Nayuta offered. </p>
<p>“Really, thank you, Asahi-san.” Ren said, and they waited for the taxi. When it arrives, Nayuta open the door for Ren, Ren thanked him and went inside, he followed and they told the taxi driver the way. </p>
<p>As the taxi stops in front of Ren house, Ren said that he will pay but Nayuta decline. “Asahi-san, thank you.” Ren said before going out of the taxi. </p>
<p>“Sensei!” Nayuta called out, Ren look at him. “Nayuta. You can just call me Nayuta,” Nayuta said having a light blush on his face and he tried to hide it.  </p>
<p>Ren look at him for 5 seconds, and then, smiled. “Alright, Nayuta-kun, see you at the sports event. And you can call me Ren. Take care and good night!” Ren said as he waved to Nayuta. Nayuta nodded and told the driver to go.  </p>
<p>Ren look at the back of the taxi with a smile, <em>So he can be shy at times too.</em> He thought as he noticed how Nayuta avoided his gaze when he told him that Ren can call him by his name. Ren decided to went inside, it is a long day, but felt so short when he and Nayuta are together, Ren wants to spend more time with him and get to know Nayuta more. </p>
<p>Nayuta at the other hand, is also thinking the same too, why does this Ren seems to make him calm and feel at peace. The same feeling he have with Haruka but seems like in a different level and part of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the school, the kids and their parents wearing their sports attire are getting ready for the event, some moms have set their place, placing a mat where they can sit, having the basket for the food later, readying their camera to capture the moment too. </p>
<p>Ren is currently placing some boxes on the area for one game when Wataru called out to him. “Ren-sensei, you can leave that to me. You can go to your students and practice the school song your class will sing later.” Ren nodded, “Thank you, Wataru-sensei. I will leave it to you then.” Ren bow down and started looking for his students. </p>
<p>They saw them on the assign area for his class, and went close to them. “Ren-sensei!” The kids called out as they saw Ren. “Hello everyone, hmm, is Haruka-kun not here yet?” Ren asked as he noticed that Haruka is not with them. </p>
<p>“Sorry, Ren-sensei, we’re here.” Ren turn around and see Kenta with Reon, two man are also following him, and Nayuta and Haruka at the back. “Oh, Satozuka-san, Reon-Kun. Glad you made it. You have two new friends with you.” Ren asked as he noticed the other two guy he didn’t met yet. </p>
<p>“Oh, they are Akebono Ryo, and Sakaigawa Miyuki, they insist that they come with us.” Kenta introduced the two. </p>
<p>“So you’re the famous Ren-sensei.” Miyuki said as he went close to Ren, and took his hand. “So glad to finally meet you.” Miyuki added. Ren smiled at him, then, Miyuki was pushed away by Ryo. “Hello, Sensei~~ I’m Ryo! I saw your moves the other day at the theme park, that was awesome!” Ryo said, “Moves?” Ren asked. </p>
<p>“Sakaigawa, Akebono, don’t bother, Ren. You are only here to watch.” Nayuta said as he went close. </p>
<p>“He called him Ren.” “Yeah, he is.” Miyuki and Ryo whispered to each other. Nayuta glanced at them. </p>
<p>“Ren-sensei! I’m here!” Haruka said and went close to Ren. “Oh, we are complete, let us go to the classroom and practice.” Ren said, and he called out the other kids. </p>
<p>“I will leave you here for now, Nayuta-kun, everyone you can go ahead and sit on that area. The kids and I will just go to practice the school song for later” Ren said as the kids went to him. </p>
<p>Nayuta answered with a nod only. And then, Ren and the kids went inside the classroom. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>After some checking, the event started. It started with the opening remarks from Koharu-sensei, thanking the teachers, parents and students. And then, they called out Ren class to sing the school song. As the kids line up in front, the moms and guardian of the kids and Kenta started to take pictures, Reon, Miyuki and Ryo took some photos on their phone too. Nayuta just look at them, giving them a judging eye. But then, he went to look at the front, and saw Haruka with the kids. </p>
<p>Ren went in front of the kids, and they bow down. He signaled the kids and they started singing the school song. </p>
<p>“Oh, are those angels? Are they calling me?” Ryo said as he listened to the song. “Ahh, what a lovely voice” Miyuki added. </p>
<p>When the song is finished, Ren and all the kids bow down and went off the stage. Wataru then announced that the sports event is starting. </p>
<p>Some higher grade students are playing right now. While the others cheered. The nursery kids went to their parents to watch. Ren assisted Wataru doing the announcer job. </p>
<p>“Haruka! Is your Niisan gonna play later?” Misaki asked, they are currently on their assigned area, and playing. “Yes!” Haruka answered, and he look to Nayuta. Nayuta just nodded. </p>
<p>“My Ko-nii will play too! Ko-nii you need to win!” Futa said and then, he look on Kohei. “Of course, I will win all the game here!” Kohei answered as he put up his fist. Nayuta look at him, Kohei look back too, it is like a tension is building up. They sending messages telepathically that they will win this game. </p>
<p>“Never knew, Nayuta, can be competitive.” Reon whispered to Kenta. “Well, when it comes to Haruka, nothing will stop him” Kenta answered. He then, look on Miyuki and Ryo who is silently eating the food they bring. “What do you think you’re doing, you two?” Kenta asked them. “Well, we are tired of watching, we want to eat. And I’m the one who cook this” Miyuki answered. Kenta just sighed. “Just make sure you will not eat all of those, or Nayuta will kill you both.” </p>
<p>“We will start now the event for the parents!” Wataru announced. “Please come to the designated area.” </p>
<p>Nayuta then stand up, “Good luck, Niisan!” Haruka cheered him. Kohei stand from his position too, “You can do it, Ko-nii!” Futa cheered too. Nayuta and Kohei then look at each other, still having the tension. The two and the other parents then went to the area, Ren is waiting for them. </p>
<p>“Oh, Nayuta-kun, Kohei-san, you both playing?” Ren asked as he saw the two. </p>
<p>“Yes, Ren-sensei, and I will win this thing!” Kohei answered and take a look on Nayuta showing how confident he is. </p>
<p>Nayuta just shrugged at him. “I will win this thing.” He simply answered. </p>
<p>Ren just smiled at the two, he can feel that this two will be competitive. Not just that, they are on different team for the first game, the baton race. Nayuta on Red Team and Kohei on White Team. They assigned themselves as the last person to take the baton at the finish line. </p>
<p>As the race start, the kids cheered as their parents run passing the baton. The white team is at advantage. </p>
<p>“Oh, looks like, we will win this one.”  Kohei said mocking Nayuta. Nayuta just glared at him. When the person currently, holding the white baton is close to Kohei, he ready himself. “Well, Asahi, see you at the finish line.”  He said as he got the baton and started to run. </p>
<p>The red team is also close now to Nayuta, Nayuta readied himself, and once he got the baton, he started to run. When Kohei look back, he was surprised when Nayuta is so close to him, it seems like a demon is running. <em> What the hell is this man?</em> Kohei thought. Nayuta match his running, and they continue to try to outrun each other. When they are close to the finish line, Nayuta was able to pass Kohei, and he was able to reach the goal. </p>
<p>Nayuta give him a mocking grin, “Hm, looks like I won this one.”  Nayuta said as they try to catch their breathe. Kohei just smiled at him, “You’re good, man.” </p>
<p>“Congratulation, Nayuta-kun!” Ren said as he give Nayuta the flag with 1st place letters on it. Nayuta slightly smiled at this. <em>I didn’t know this sports event can be fun.</em> He thought. </p>
<p>“Wow, Niisan won!” Haruka said, “Nayuta can run that fast, huh?”  Reon said after they watched what happen to the race. “Of course, it is for his little brother.”  Miyuki said. “Hmm, I got it recorded.”  Kenta said. </p>
<p>The next event started, “You will all get a piece of paper from the box, you need to bring or do what the paper says and go to the finish line.” Wataru explained the next game. The adults get ready, Nayuta and Kohei too. “Ready, set, go!” Nayuta and Kohei run to the boxes, and get the paper on it. As Nayuta look on the paper, his eye widened. <em>What?</em> He then, look around, and he saw what he need he went there immediately. </p>
<p>Nayuta stop in front of Ren, Ren look at him. “Nayuta-kun?” “Come here, Ren.” Nayuta said and reach out Ren’s arms to have him get up, after that, Ren was surprised on what happen next. Nayuta lifted him, carrying him like a princess. “ W-what? Wait, Nayuta-kun.”  Ren said, as he hold on to Nayuta. “No more time, let’s go.” Nayuta said and he started to run carrying Ren on his arms. </p>
<p>“Oh, look Ren-sensei is being carried by Haruka’s Niisan!”  Aoi said pointing on the two. The kids look at the direction, ”Wow! Is that what pwince do to pwincess, I read it on the book.” Shu said as he look amused on what they are seeing. “You can do it, Niisan, Ren-sensei!”  Haruka cheered, and the other kids join them. </p>
<p>Kenta, Reon, Miyuki and Ryo, on the other hand, are getting pictures non-stop on the two. “This will be a good one.” Reon said having an evil smile on his face. </p>
<p>As Nayuta carried Ren to the goal, Ren is trying to not show the blush he have on his face, and avoiding looking on Nayuta’s face too, as they are so close. When they finally reach the goal, Nayuta give the paper, showing what was said on it. “Get a person you are close to (no kids) and carry them like a bride.”  Wataru read. Ren light blush become more red as he heard it. Nayuta on the other hand is having a light blush on his face too. Wataru just look at the two, not able to hide his smile. </p>
<p>The event continues, they eat when it is lunch time, and have more games for adults and kids. </p>
<p>As the sky went dark and the even ends, the parents, guardians and kids started to went home. </p>
<p>“Bye bye, sensei!”  The kids said to Ren as he see them off. “Ren” someone called out to him and as he look it was Nayuta, with Haruka holding his hand. </p>
<p>“Are you going home now?” Ren asked. “Yes, sensei. And I really enjoy this day!” Haruka said smiling. Ren smiled at him, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy it too, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked. Nayuta nodded, “I did. Seeing Haruka enjoyed it, makes me glad I came today.” Nayuta answered. “We will go now, Ren. See you.”  He added. “See you! Take care and good night!” Ren said as he waved to them, seeing them off. </p>
<p>Ren heaved a sigh after, remembering what happen earlier, how he is so close to Nayuta, and why his heartbeat went a little faster earlier too. He wants to know what this new feeling starting on his life. </p>
<p>Nayuta is also thinking of the same thing, as they ride home, he thought how Ren felt on his arms. And how he got a tug on his heart. What is this feeling and why to Ren? He thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayuta is currently at his office working as Kenta went inside. He has some file and he give it to Nayuta. </p>
<p>“That is the information about that organization who wants to get Haruka at the park. It seems that those are one of the organizations we have taken down before. They have a new boss and wants to take revenge.” Kenta explained as Nayuta look on the file showing the details of that organization. </p>
<p>“One of the dark organizations, huh. Give this information too to Yuto. So, when we are able to locate them, Yuto will be ready too.” Nayuta said as he put down the file. His phone buzz showing a message from Reon. <em> Ren-sensei took out the kids for a walk, I am joining them too. Will make sure to guard them</em> Nayuta just read it and put it down after. </p>
<p> ------- </p>
<p>“Make sure to hold the hands of your partner.” Ren said as they are walking outside the school. “Yes!” The kids answered. Futa is the one leading them, they are forming two lines, Aoi and Shu, Misaki and Yamato, Jun and Haruka, Tadaomi and Kanata. Ren is at the front and Reon is at the back following them. </p>
<p>Every time they saw some people or the vendors, they will greet them. Reon, on the other hand, is making sure to check the surroundings, keeping them all safe. They are now at the place where there are not much people walking. Ren look back and saw Reon making some nervous face. </p>
<p>“Reon-kun, are you okay?” Ren called out. Reon slightly smiled and show an ok sign. Ren nodded and smiled too. </p>
<p>Suddenly, two black van stop at the front and back of them, Ren stop and the kids, looking on those van. “Shit.” Reon said, as he ready the gun he is keeping, the men exit from it, and hit Reon at the back. Reon grunted and fall down. </p>
<p>“Reon-kun!” Ren yelled as he saw what happen, “Everyone, come close to Sensei!” Ren called out all the kids and they immediately went to Ren. As Reon tries to stand up, the man who hit him earlier kick his back. “Stop that!” Ren yelled at the man. “We will not hurt him anymore if you and the kids will calmly come with us.” One of the men said to Ren. </p>
<p>“No, Ren-sensei! Don’t go.” Reon said as he tried to get up again. One of the man ready his gun and pointed it to Reon. “Stop! We will go with you. Just leave Reon-kun, d-don't hurt him anymore.” Ren said as he tried to stop the men from hurting Reon. He then look on the kids. “Everyone, we will have some side trips, I want you all to keep close to sensei, okay?” Ren asked the kids, all the kids just nodded, their eyes are showing fear and confusion. </p>
<p>The man open the van door, and gestured them to went inside. Ren have the kids went inside first, and then, he followed them. Ren took a last look on Reon before the man close the van door. </p>
<p>“You, I want you to send a message to your boss.” One man hold Reon collar and told him about what will happen to the Sensei and the kids if Nayuta will not stop targeting their organization. After that, they left Reon, and drive away from that area. Reon slowly get his phone contacting Kenta to tell them what happen. </p>
<p>--------- </p>
<p>“What did you say?!!” Nayuta shouted as Kenta told him what happen, he sent Miyuki to pick Reon. </p>
<p>“They got Ren-sensei, Haruka and the kids. It is that organization, Nayuta. And if we don’t stop tracking them, they will kill Haruka, Sensei and the kids.” Kenta trying to calmly explain even though he felt vexed on what happen. </p>
<p>“Have Ryo check all the cameras, and try to locate where they take Haruka, Ren and the kids. We will go ahead and save them, I will not let anyone harm them.” Nayuta said as his eye is gleaming with anger. </p>
<p>Kenta nodded and immediately went to Ryo to search. </p>
<p><em>Haruka, Ren...</em> Nayuta thought, he don’t have time to be frustrated, he need to form a plan on how they will save them and making sure no harm will come to them. He dial a number on his phone, “Yuto, I need your help...” </p>
<p>---------------- </p>
<p>“Go inside, and don’t you dare escape.” One of the man said as he pushed Ren and the kids inside a room. Once they are all inside the man closed the door and lock them up. </p>
<p>“Sensei, what is happening?” Kanata asked looking worried to Ren. All the kids look at Ren too. </p>
<p>Ren lower down and look back to them, “Ahm, it is hard to explain but I need you all to be strong, Sensei is here with you. Think of it like we are playing hide and seek, we are hiding from a very bad guy, and then, a hero will come and save us all.” Ren explained to the kids to make sure to calm them all. </p>
<p>“A hero?” Haruka asked. “Yes, a hero. So all we need to do is be strong, calm, and wait for our hero.” Ren added. All the kids nodded at this, Ren saw a bench at the corner, he ushered the kids to sit on that. </p>
<p>“Just stay there, okay? Sensei will stay with you all.” Ren said as he put all the kids on that bench. Ren tried to think of some way to escape or the reason why they were kidnap. Ren look back on the kids, who are currently, holding each other's hand. <em> What I need to make sure is to keep these children away from danger even if it cost my life. </em> Ren thought and he silently prayed that someone will come and save them. </p>
<p>-------- </p>
<p>“Nayuta, all is ready now.” Kenta reported to Nayuta. Nayuta currently preparing for their raid on that building where Ren and the others are. “Ryo will stay and secure us an area where we can sneak in without being detected. Goryo is on standby too. Miyuki and his team are all ready, Reon as he insist is ready with his sniper team too.” Kenta added. </p>
<p>Nayuta nodded with this, with a determination on his face he will do everything to keep everyone safe. “Let’s go.” He ordered and they all went ready to save Haruka, and the others. </p>
<p>-------- </p>
<p>“And then, the hero will jump off and save us all...” Ren is currently telling stories to the kids to make them all calm. “He will fight all the bad guys outside..” He added. </p>
<p>“Jun-kun?” Suddenly, Haruka speak as he feel that Jun is not okay, Ren look at them, and went close. He went to Jun and notice that he is having a hard time to breathe. <em> Oh no, his asthma</em> Ren thought. “Jun-kun, look at sensei. Everyone, can you give us space so Jun-kun can have some air.” Ren said to the kids which they followed, as they look on their sensei and Jun. </p>
<p>“Jun-kun, look at sensei, I am here. Can you follow what will sensei do?” Ren calmly said as he try to hold Jun. Jun slowly nodded, still having heavy breathing. “Good, now, do what I do. Inhale.” Ren said as he slowing inhale, Jun try to do it too. “Exhale...” Ren slowly exhaled, Jun did the same too. “Good job, Jun-kun, now we will going to repeat it, just look at sensei.” Ren said, and they continue to do the inhale-exhale to steady the breathing of Jun.</p>
<p>After few minutes, Jun got to steady his breathing, Ren is currently holding him, after he felt that Jun is okay, he heaves a sigh. <em> Someone, please, come soon.</em> He prayed, as he want to have the kids out of this place. </p>
<p>--------- </p>
<p>Nayuta and others arrive at the place, they sneakily went to their assigned position. “Are you sure, you will go alone?” Kenta asked. “Yes, I have remembered the exact room where they are, we need to make sure that we secured them first.” Nayuta said, as he get ready to went inside the building.  </p>
<p>“Miyuki’s team and Reon’s team are all in the position too. We will for your signal.” Kenta explained. Nayuta nodded. He then went to the side of the wall, he put out his grappling hook, he rotate it and throw it up, he pull it and once it is hook up, he pull himself up. He then, walk on the side, making sure no one will notice him. “Akebono, give me the coordinates for that room.” Nayuta talk to on his communication device. “Alright, I’ll send it now.” Ryo said on the other line. Nayuta’s watch beep and he take a look on the coordinates showing on it. <em> Right side, huh</em> He slowly walk on, and went towards to the direction where is Haruka and others are. </p>
<p>When he is close to that room, he contacted Kenta. “Satozuka, do the plan in a minute, I am close to the room.” Nayuta ordered. “Understood.” Kenta answered on the other line. </p>
<p>----------- </p>
<p>Ren felt a shudder and look at the door, he then have all the kids go to his back. “Everyone, I need you all to face that way. “Ren pointed the back wall. “And then, close your eyes, put your hands on your ears. Whatever you hear, do not open your eyes or remove your hands on the ears. Sensei will be mad if you did not follow it. Do you all understand?” Ren said and all the kids nodded, they all started facing back, closing their eyes and putting their hands at their ears. Ren look at them make sure all is doing what he told them. And then, he look at the door, he can hear footsteps coming their way. </p>
<p>The door suddenly flung open, a man shows up. Ren look at him. <em>Who is this man?</em> He thought, he look back at the kids again, and make sure they are all still looking at the back. </p>
<p>“Well, what do we have here? I never thought I will have a bunch of kids and this man. All I want is just Haruka.” The man started talking and getting close to them. </p>
<p>“What do you want? Why do you need Haruka-kun?” Ren asked as he tried to protect the kids at his back. </p>
<p>The man look at Ren, and then, he grab his collar. “I don’t need to explain things to you.”  </p>
<p>Ren pushed the man hands away, “I will not allow you to take Haruka or any of the kids.” Ren bravely said as he look directly at the man. The man just laughed, and then, he put out the gun out of his side pointing it to Ren. </p>
<p>“I can just dispose you and I can get what I want.” The man warned Ren. Ren still looking directly at the man, showing how determined he is to protect the kids, ready to give his life. </p>
<p>“Sensei?” Futa suddenly talked. Ren look back, “Futa-kun, don’t move from there, Sensei’s okay.” Ren said as he make sure Futa or anyone will not look back, he do not want them to see this man pointing a gun to him. </p>
<p>Suddenly, a commotion started outside, they can hear some running, and gunshots. “What?” The man asked and he look back at the door. “That Nayuta, he made a move, huh.” He added and went back inside. “You, give me Haruka now.” The man ordered Ren. </p>
<p>“No, I will not.” Ren disagree covering the kids at his back. “I don’t have time for this, I will just kill you then” The man said and pointed the gun to Ren again. When he is ready to pull the trigger, the window at the right side suddenly shattered, the man was shocked but then he recovered. He immediately went to where Haruka is, but Ren stop him, grabbing the gun from that man, Ren and the man tried to get the gun from each other. </p>
<p>Then, another man went inside the room from the window, Nayuta, he saw what is happening, and before he can shoot the man who is fighting over the gun with Ren, a shot was heard. Ren fall on his knee. He then, shoot the man after that, making that man fall on his back. Nayuta immediately went to where Ren and the kids are. </p>
<p>“Ren, Haruka!” Nayuta called out. Ren look at him and smiled, “Nayuta-kun..” Ren said. </p>
<p>“Sensei?” The kids asked still facing the back, closed eyes. “I can hear Niisan’s voice.” Haruka added. </p>
<p>“Everyone, the hero is here. “ Ren said, and then, the kids turn back opening their eyes, they saw their sensei on his knee, and Nayuta running towards them. When Nayuta come close, Haruka immediately went to him, hugging his Niisan.  </p>
<p>The kids immediately went to Ren too. Aoi felt something wet when he step close to Ren, and he look at his feet to see what it is, it is color red, the other kids notice it too, and they trace where it is coming from, they notice a red stain on their sense’s apron at the left side of his stomach. “Sensei? What is that?” Tadaomi asked, as they look on Ren. </p>
<p>Nayuta went close and take a look too. He then, saw the blood from Ren, “Shit, Satozuka, bring an ambulance here, hurry.” Nayuta called on the other line. He then grab Ren and he look at him with worried eyes. “Ren, you have...” Nayuta said. “Shh...” Ren stop him, and then, he look at the kids.  </p>
<p>“S-sensei, a-accidentally drop a red paint, don’t worry. L-listen, everyone, I need you to follow Haruka-kun's Niisan, Sensei need to rest and I may fall asleep, is that okay?” Ren tried to talk as he hold on the left side of his stomach, stopping the blood. The kids just nodded as they look worried for their sense. </p>
<p>Ren then look on Nayuta. “Nayuta-kun, I’ll leave them to yo--” Ren didn’t finish his sentence, as he lost consciousness. “Ren, Ren, open your eyes.” Nayuta tried to lightly shake Ren. “Shit, Satozuka, hurry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayuta is currently outside the emergency room, he is unable to calm down as Ren is currently inside the said room with Rio as they are trying to save him. He look at the emergency room door, waiting for Rio to come out. He then glanced on his hands, the blood of Ren are still there, at that moment when Ren closed his eyes, and dropped on his shoulder, how it felt that Ren's body is getting colder in his arms as they drive to the hospital, he felt that his heart is being shattered to pieces, he never have this feeling before, and he starts questioning himself why he felt this way towards Ren. </p>
<p>As he is thinking about those things, Kenta went to him, “Nayuta, how was Ren-sensei?” Kenta asked, but Nayuta didn’t answer, still looking on his hand. Kenta noticed it and he pat the shoulder of Nayuta, “Nayuta?” He called out. Nayuta then lifted his head, surprised that Kenta is there. “Satozuka...” Nayuta said. Kenta nodded, “I am asking you about Ren-sensei?” He asked again. “Still inside. What about the children?” Nayuta asked. </p>
<p>“I have them stayed at the children room here at the hospital, Reon, and Miyuki are with them. We contacted the parents too of those kids, and they are coming to get them. Also, I contacted Ren-sensei's parents, they are coming here.”  Kenta explained, when Nayuta heard about it, he exhaled heavily, because of him, Haruka and the kids were in danger, and Ren almost lost his life. </p>
<p>Kenta once again patted Nayuta’s shoulder, “Don’t think too much, I will do the explaining to the parents.” He said, and then, he leave Nayuta as he needs to be in the room where the kids are when the parents come. </p>
<p>--------- </p>
<p>“Guardian angel, are you okay?” Futa asked as he look on Reon. The kids are currently with them, also Haruka. All the kids are currently looking on Reon waiting for his answer. Reon smiled and nodded, “I’m fine, sorry, I wasn’t able to stop those bad guys from taking you all away.” Reon said. </p>
<p>“It’s fine! You’re one the heroes that save us, right? Sensei said that heroes will come and save us all there.” Kanata said, all the kids nodded and agree with this. </p>
<p>“Yes! Sensei’s there too, so we did not get so afraid.” Aoi added. “He told us stowies about the hewoes too!” Shu also added. “S-sensei h-help me when I can’t breathe too.” Jun also added. </p>
<p>Reon and Miyuki look at the kids and smiled. “Is sensei okay?” Haruka then asked. Reon and Miyuki look at each other first before Miyuki answered. “Sensei is with your Niisan right now. He might be sleeping so we are not allowed to disturb sensei.” Haruka just nodded after hearing it. </p>
<p>Kenta entered the room, and then, the children’s parents come in too. </p>
<p>“What happen, why is my Aoi here at the hospital?” Aoi’s mom asked as she went close to Aoi and hug him. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, Shu-sama?” Reiji ask as he went to Shu. Shu smiled and nodded. </p>
<p>“Futa, is there anything that hurts?” Kohei asked as he look on Futa and check his body. “I’m fine, Ko-nii.” Futa answered and give Kohei a big smile. </p>
<p>“Jun, are you okay?” Jun’s mom asked him. Jun nodded. “Y- yes, S-sensei help me.” He answered. </p>
<p>“I’ll explain what happen.” Kenta said, and he then told them what happen earlier, as he went through the story, the parents went shocked, angry, and worried about their kids. “No one of your kids got hurt, except for Ren-sensei.”  </p>
<p>“Oh no, how was he?” Kanata’s mom asked. Kenta is being hesitant as the kids are in the room too, “Still waiting.” That was what he answered. The parents just nodded, and understand it. </p>
<p>“Do not worry, we have taken all the members of that organization, so you will not worry about your safety.” Kenta also added. The parents just look at him and cannot believe what happen today, it should be a short walk only but then, someone got hurt, someone’s life is on the line too. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>“Nurse, where is the emergency room?” Tomoru and Felix asked the nurse at the information station. “Go straight and then, to the left.” The nurse answered, Felix immediately go to that way. “Thank you.” Tomoru said and he followed Felix. As they went close to the emergency room, they heart is beating so fast, worried that they will not be able to see Ren again. When they saw the room, they immediately went there. </p>
<p>“Where’s my Ren-chan?” Felix said as he look around. Nayuta saw them, <em> Are they Ren’s parents?</em> He went close to the two. “Are you both Ren’s parents?” Nayuta asked, Tomoru and Felix look at him, and then, Felix grab his shoulder, “What happen? Why is our Ren in that room?” Felix asked as his hands hold tight on Nayuta’s shoulder. “It’s...” Nayuta cannot answer him, as he felt a lump on his throat. “What?!” Felix asked again. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the door open, Rio is getting out of it, removing his mask. Rio then saw Nayuta, and two unfamiliar person with him. Tomoru immediately went close to him. “How’s Ren? Is he safe?” Tomoru asked. Felix let go of Nayuta and went to Rio too. “Are you his parents?”  Rio asked. “Yes, we are!” Felix answered. </p>
<p>“I was able to remove the bullet, there are lots of blood lost, so we need to do blood transfusion to him, good thing is no important internal organ was hit, well almost, we need to put him to ICU, and wait until he will be stable.” Rio explained. Hearing this, Tomoru fall down on his knees, Felix holding him. Nayuta is still standing behind them, and do not know what to do. Rio look at him, he gestured that they will need to talk. Nayuta nodded. </p>
<p>------- </p>
<p>Ren is currently at the ICU now, still sleeping with some devices connected to him, monitoring his heartbeat, the oxygen. Tomoru and Felix is with him, holding on the hand of their precious son. Nayuta look at the glass window outside, even though he want to ask why there are two men as Ren parents, he just can’t do it, he look at them at how worried they are for their son. Nayuta felt the same, as he look on Ren, he felt that his chest is being stab, it hurts, Rio tap him, “Let’s talk at my office.”  He said, Nayuta nodded and follow him. </p>
<p>As they went inside Rio’s office, he tried to have Nayuta seated on one of the chair, “So what happen? I was surprised when Kenta-san ask for an ambulance and ready the emergency room.”  Rio started looking straight to Nayuta. Nayuta still not answering him. Rio heave a sigh, “You need to let it out, Nayuta. I don’t want to see my friend looking like that.” RIo added. Nayuta then sighed deeply, and look at Rio, he told him about what happen, and make sure that Yuto has all the members of the organization arrested and being punished now. </p>
<p>“You didn’t kill anyone?”  Rio asked after hearing the story. “No, all those shots are sleeping bullet only. I don’t want to kill. I promise that.”  Nayuta said, even though he can feel that he wants to kill the man who shot Ren. </p>
<p>“Where is Haruka now?”  Rio asked, “He’s with Misono and Sakaigawa.”  Nayuta answered, “Good. I don’t want him to see you like that now. In his eyes, he believe you are a hero.”  Rio added. </p>
<p>Nayuta dryly laughed, “A hero, I wasn’t able to save his Sensei.” He remembered how the eyes of those kids looks like when Ren pass out. There are fears, and a little hope. Hope that someone came and fear for what will happen to their sensei. </p>
<p>“Nayuta, don’t be too hard on yourself, straighten up, Haruka needs you now. They will not be able to see Ren-sensei, and he needs you to be there as his Niisan. I will do everything I can to make sure sensei will be safe too. So fix yourself and go to Haruka now, you need to go home, and at least rest.”  Rio advised him. Nayuta nodded at this, yes, Haruka needs him now.  </p>
<p>Rio go with Nayuta and went out from the office, they went where Haruka is. Upon entering the room, Haruka immediately went to Nayuta, hugging his Niisan. Nayuta felt how hard Haruka is hugging him now, Haruka then look him in the eyes, “Nii-san, is it my fault?” Haruka suddenly asked. </p>
<p>“Why do you say so?” Nayuta asked him back as he didn’t expect his brother to ask this question. </p>
<p>“I h-heard that man says that he wants me, but sensei didn’t give me to the man, and t-then I heard t-this loud noise. And then...” Nayuta hugged him back, stopping him from saying the next thing, he then felt his shoulder getting wet, Haruka is crying, Haruka thinks that it is his fault. Nayuta hug him making him feel that everything is alright, that his sensei is safe, and they will see him soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“His vital signs are all good now, we can move him to a much better room.” Rio explained to Tomoru and Felix after he examined Ren. It was 2 days ago since the incident, even though Ren is still not waking up, his still healing a little better. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Dr. Kikyo.” Felix said. “We will ready the room and we will have him transferred there.” Rio added. The two just nodded with that. </p>
<p>As they wait for Ren to be transferred to a much better room, they thought about what happen 2 days ago. Nayuta is the one who explained to them what happen. Even though Felix wants to punch Nayuta after hearing it, he stop himself, if Ren will see that, Ren will be sad, he thought to himself. Tomoru felt that they have questions too on why Ren’s parents are them. They explained the circumstances of Ren. </p>
<p>After all is set for Ren, still sleeping on his new hospital bed, Tomoru and Felix is looking at him, “I promised that we will protect him, no harm will happen to him. But now, here he is, still sleeping, and we do not know when he will wake up.” Felix said looking so worried for Ren, he took Ren’s right hand and hold it. “Felix, let’s have faith, I know Ren will wake up soon, he is a stong boy. And I know his mommy and daddy will guide him back to us.” Tomoru said holding on Ren’s hand too. </p>
<p>------- </p>
<p>At the school, the students of Ren are quietly sitting at their chair, still waiting for their beloved sensei. Wataru is currently the one assigned to look after them. </p>
<p>“Wataru-sensei, do you know when Ren-sensei will wake up?” Tadaomi asked, all the kids look at Wataru too, hoping to get an answer. </p>
<p>“Sorry, but Wataru-sensei, didn’t know when.” Wataru answered. All the kids then have a sad and lonely face on them. Then, Aoi saw a book, he took it and show it to Wataru. </p>
<p>“Wataru-sensei, is Ren-sensei like the person on this book now? The princess.” Aoi said as he show the front cover of the book, it reads as Sleeping Beauty. Wataru look at it, and smiled, “Yes, just like the princess on that book.” He answered. </p>
<p>“Oh, Ren-sensei read that to us before, he said about what needs to wake up the princess.” Futa said. All the kids nodded as they remembered what Ren said to them. </p>
<p>Wataru look on the kids, as he tried to explained to them about what was on the book “Ahm, I don’t think that will work, how can we find a true loves k-” </p>
<p>“True love’s pat!” All the kids said. Wataru was surprised on what the kids yelled out. <em> true love’s pat? Ren-sensei what did you told to them?</em> Wataru thought. </p>
<p>“Sensei said that if you love the person and wants them to wake up, you gently pat them.” Misaki explained. </p>
<p>“M-my mom a-always do that to me when I n-need to wake up.” Jun said, “Me too! Me too!” Kanata added. </p>
<p>“Oh, so we need to pat Ren-sensei so he will wake up!” Shu excitedly said. All the kids nodded at this. </p>
<p>“Wataru-sensei! Can we go to Ren-sensei, we will give him the true love’s pat!” Futa requested to Wataru. </p>
<p>“Ahm, we are not allowed to go there.” Wataru explained. All the kids then went sad as the only way they thought that will help their sensei cannot be happen. As Wataru look on the kids, he thought of a way. </p>
<p>“Oh, I have an idea!’ Wataru said, which cause the kids to look at him. “I will film you all doing the true love’s pat and then, we will send it to Ren-sensei, is that okay?’ He explained. The kids look at each other, and then, smiled and nodded to Wataru. </p>
<p>“Let’s do that!” the kids said. “But Haruka is not with us, we are not complete.” Tadaomi said. Wataru look on the locker where the name of Haruka is. After that incident, Haruka didn’t go to school. </p>
<p>“No worries, I will reach out Haruka and have him send Ren-sensei the true love’s pat too.” Wataru assured the kids. He will have Yuto check out for Haruka. </p>
<p>“Okay! Wataru-sensei, let’s start!” Aoi said. “Hurry! Hurry!” The other kids added. “I will get the camcorder, wait here, alright.” Wataru said and went out to get the camcorder. </p>
<p>---------------  </p>
<p>Nayuta is currently at his room, still a mess, looking outside his window, and Haruka is also not talking much and staying at his own room too. Nayuta knew that they have cleared out that organization, but there are other things that still worries him, Ren at the hospital still not waking up, and Haruka, Nayuta knew that deep down Haruka is still blaming himself, he’s a smart kid, so he knew that something bad happened to his sensei. </p>
<p>As Nayuta is in deep thoughts, his room door flung open, entering one of his childhood friend, Yuto, he went directly to where Nayuta is. “Yo, Nayuta!” Yuto greeted. Nayuta turn to him. “Look at how ugly you are now.” Yuto lightly insult him. Nayuta just look at him giving him an irritated glare. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you dress up? I need you and Haruka.” Yuto said as he he tried to push Nayuta to change clothes. </p>
<p>“Huh?” Nayuta answered. “Why do you need us both?” He added. </p>
<p>“I need Haruka to send something to Ren-sensei. So I need you to go with me to Haruka’s room. Need you to change, I don’t want Haruka seeing a zombie niisan.” Yuto explained. Nayuta just followed what Yuto said, and change his clothes and fix himself. </p>
<p>They both went to Haruka’s room, when they open the door, Haruka is currently reading something. He turn around and saw his Niisan and Yuto. “Niisan, Yuto-niisan?” Haruka asked.  </p>
<p>“Hello, Haruka!” Yuto greeted. And he seated beside him, “Yuto-niisan has a request, and I need you to do it.” He added. </p>
<p>“What it is, Yuto-niisan?” Haruka asked. “You see, your friends wants to send Ren-sensei the true love’s pat.” Yuto explained. </p>
<p>Nayuta furrowed his eyebrow as he heard it. <em>True love’s pat? </em> </p>
<p>“You remember this book, your Ren-sensei read to you all, about this princess that is sleeping for a long time, and a prince give him a true love’s pat?” Yuto explained. </p>
<p><em> What? It should be a true love’s kiss as what I know. </em> Nayuta thought as he listened to Yuto. </p>
<p>Haruka then nodded, and his eyes sparkle a little. “So, I need you to do a true love’s pat, so we wake up your sensei.” Yuto said, as he lifted the camcorder. “Yes! I will do that!” Haruka answered. </p>
<p>“Great! I will record you now, so imagine that you have your sensei beside you, and then, pat him, wake him up, Haruka.” Yuto ordered, Haruka then adjusted himself, imagining his sensei sleeping, he then, lifted his hand, and gestured it like he is patting someone. “Sensei, wake up! I want to see you.” Haruka said. </p>
<p>Nayuta look at his brother, he can see how much Haruka wants to see his sensei. After Yuto recorded Haruka, he let Haruka see it first. </p>
<p>“Now, Haruka, you should go to school and wait for Ren-sensei with your friends.” Yuto suggested to Haruka, but Haruka just lower down his head. Yuto then look at Nayuta, he mouthed, “talk to him now” Nayuta just heave a sigh and then went close to Haruka. </p>
<p>“Haruka..” Nayuta started. “Niisan will go to sensei now, I will show him your video and tell him that you are all waiting for him, I will make sure that with this Sensei will wake up. So why don’t you go to school and wait with your friends?” Nayuta asked, Haruka look up to him, showing a worried eyes. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to. What if the bad guys show up again? I-I don’t want to happen it again...” Haruka said, tears starting to fall from his eyes. </p>
<p>Yuto and Nayuta look at each other. Yuto then grab Haruka’s shoulder and said, “Haruka, all those bad guys are gone, your Niisan and Yutoniisan already defeated them, so you are all safe!” </p>
<p>“Really?”  Haruka asked back. Yuto nodded, “Right, Nayuta?” Yuto and Haruka look at Nayuta. Nayuta nodded and hold on to Haruka’s hand. “Yes, Haruka, all is safe now. We all just need to wait for Ren-sensei to wake up.” Nayuta said. “Please go see your friends, Ren-sensei will be happy if you all are together.” He added. Haruka thought for some second and then, nodded. Nayuta and Yuto smiled at him. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>As the two went out of Haruka’s room, Yuto gave Nayuta the camcorder. “Now, Nayuta go to the hospital and visit Ren.” Yuto suggested. Nayuta hesitated as he feel that once he show up, Felix-san may punch him, but he thought aboit Haruka, and deep inside he also want to see Ren. </p>
<p>Nayuta sighed deeply, and took that camcorder from Yuto. “Make sure you do the true love’s pat too.” Yuto said as he patted Nayuta’ shoulder, Nayuta give him an irritated glare, but then, Yuto push him outside of the house to go to the hospital. </p>
<p><em>True love’s pat, huh? I hope that it will work.</em> Nayuta thought before going to his car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, why are you in my office if you need to see Ren-sensei?” Rio said while sitting at his chair folding his arms and looking on Nayuta sitting at the chair in front of him. </p><p>“I’m just....” Nayuta cannot complete his sentence. Rio sigh and lean forward putting his hand under his chin. “Because Ren-sensei’s parents are there, right? Especially Felix-san.” Rio said as he look directly on Nayuta. Nayuta didn’t respond. “Hmm, the ever so strong Nayuta is afraid facing someone, where did you put my friend?” Rio added. </p><p>Nayuta just give him a glare, well, he really cannot face them, and yes his afraid as he knows that it is his fault why Ren is at that condition right now, and he knows that Felix-san will not be glad to see him right now. He don’t want to have more bad impression, first time they met and Ren is at the operation room holding on his life. </p><p>Rio give another sigh and get up from his chair, “Let me help you, I’ll talk to Tomoru-san, I think he is not as mad as Felix-san, he can understand, let’s find way for you to get to Ren’s room.” Rio suggested, Nayuta look at him, not showing any sign that he will get up Rio drag him and they went out. </p><p>-------- </p><p>“Felix, I will go out and check something, stay with Ren.” Tomoru said as he get up and ready to went out of the room. Felix who is beside Ren sitting, nodded. As Tomoru went out, Rio greeted him. “Tomoru-san, can we talk for a bit?” Rio asked. Tomoru nodded and they went to some place to talk. Tomoru saw someone waiting too. “You’re Asahi Nayuta, right?” Tomoru asked as he look on Nayuta. Nayuta nodded. </p><p>“I know that it might not be a good time but Nayuta here needs to go to Ren. But he thinks that Felix-san will not be happy to see him.” Rio started, Tomoru just listened to him. </p><p>“So if you will allow, can you help us and have Nayuta see Ren?” Rio asked Tomoru. Tomoru look at them for a few seconds and speak, “I know that we met at a wrong time, but I am not that mad about you, Nayuta, yes, Felix might be, but I think I can help, I know Ren will want to see you too.” </p><p>“Really?” Nayuta asked as he cannot believe that Tomoru will help him. Tomoru smiled and nodded, “Ren always talk about his students at school, but one day, he started talking about a new person, it is you Nayuta, he talks about how you love your brother, how you ask for advice, and I can see that Ren is happy to talk about you, so I know that he will be happy that you will go visit him.” Tomoru added. </p><p>“Thank you, Tomoru-san.” Rio thanked him, “Let me go and speak with Felix, and once we are out, you can go ahead and went inside the room.” Tomoru suggested, the two nodded with this. And then, Tomoru went back to Ren’s room. Rio and Nayuta is waiting at the corner, after some minutes, they saw Tomoru and Felix went out, Rio then pushed Nayuta, “Go, I’ll wait here outside.” He said. Nayuta then nodded and slowly open the door to Ren’s room. </p><p>As Nayuta entered, he can hear the beeping sound of the monitor, he then look on the bed where a blue haired man is quietly sleeping. Nayuta slowly went close beside Ren’s bed. He look at him for some seconds. “I’m sorry, Ren, I was not able to save you in time.” Nayuta started, he then, sit on a chair and unconsciously hold Ren’s hand, it’s warm. “You know, Ren, your students has something for you, they said it will help you and wake you up, here, let me play it.” Nayuta said as he open the camcorder. The video of the kids acting like they are patting someone is being played, and then, next is Haruka. </p><p>“I hope you heard and at least feel it, Ren, so wake up, they are all waiting for you.” Nayuta said, and he slowly put up his hand and lightly pat Ren, he lightly touched Ren’s bangs too. <em> I am waiting for you, Ren.</em> He thought. </p><p>-------- </p><p><em>Sensei, Ren-sensei, Sensei!.....Ren...</em>  Ren is hearing voices but he cannot see anything, it is all pitch black to where he is. <em> I am waiting for you, Ren</em>  </p><p>“Who are you? Where are you?”  Ren asked as he continue to wander on this pitch-black place. Suddenly, a light emerge in front of him. </p><p>“Ren” Someone called his name, Ren followed it. And a man and woman can be seen. “Mommy, Daddy?” Ren asked as he saw the two. The two smiled at him, and they hold his hand. Ren started to have tears on his eyes as he saw the two. “Ren, you need to go now. There are lots of people waiting for you.” Ren’s mom said. “Ren, Felix and Tomoru are so worried for you now. You need to go back to them.” His dad added. </p><p>“But I want to be with you again, I want to spend more time with you.” Ren said as he look on his parents. They just smiled and shook their head. “Not now, Ren. We will be together when the time comes. For now, be with the people who loves you.” His mom answered. “Here, go now, my Ren.” She added. </p><p>Ren look at them one last time, before entering this big door, and being engulf by the light. </p><p>Felix felt Ren’s hand move, “Ren-chan?” He asked and then, look on Ren’s face. He saw that Ren’s eye are slowly opening Felix then, suddenly got up still holding Ren’s hand. “Tomoru, Tomoru, our Ren-chan's awake.” He yelled and Tomoru stop from cutting some fruits and went to him. “Ren, oh my god, Ren. Let me call the doctor.” Tomoru said and dial to call the doctor. </p><p>“Hmm, all is stable and good with you, Ren-sensei. I am surprised you heal faster. Just make sure you will not move suddenly, it is just 4 days since the operation.” Rio said as he check the vital sign of Ren and putting it on his record. </p><p>“Hmm, thank you, Dr. Kikyo.” Ren slowly said. Tomoru and Felix is looking at him and smiling. “I will go now, take lots of rest.” Rio said and went out of the room. </p><p>“Ren.” “Ren- chan,” Tomoru and Felix called out. “I am so happy to see you awake now.” Felix said as he hold Ren’s hand. Ren smiled at him. “Mommy and Daddy help me, and I hear some voices too.” Ren said. “Oh, it might be this, your students recorded a video, giving you true love’s pat.” Tomoru said as he show Ren the video of his students. Ren smiled seeing them, but noticed that Haruka is in separate video. “Why is Haruka-kun not with the others?” Ren asked. </p><p>“Haruka-kun, did not go to school after what happen, but he is back with his friends now, and started going to school again.” Tomoru said, as he remembered what Nayuta told about Haruka. </p><p>Ren smiled, “Ren- chan, just focus on recovering yourself, so you will be able to see them soon.” Felix suggested. Ren nodded with this. </p><p>----------- </p><p>“His awake?” Nayuta confirmed as Rio call him telling about Ren. “Yes, and he is getting better too.” Rio said on the other line. Nayuta sigh a relief after hearing this. “Haruka will be happy about this news.” Nayuta added. “He will.” Rio answered. "And I know you're happy too, Nayuta." Rio added. Nayuta didn't answer for a second, but then, "Yes, I'm happy." He finally said. Nayuta really wants to see Ren now, but he needs to wait, he knows that one day, they will be able to see each other again.</p><p>---------- </p><p>“Sensei’s awake?” Futa confirmed as Wataru told them about the good news. “Yes, your true love’s pat works!” Wataru said, smiling on the kids. </p><p>“Yey!” All the kids said happily, Haruka smiled too, and he join his friends celebrating, that finally their Sensei’s awake. They want to see their sensei as soon as possible. </p><p>"So, let's go ahead and draw something for Ren-sensei! Send your message and love by drawing." Wataru suggested, all the kids agree and get their papers and coloring materials.</p><p>Reon at the back smiled at them, and he can see that Haruka finally lifted his spirits. The kids suddenly called out to him, and drag him to do the drawing too, of course, Reon, cannot decline.</p><p>------------</p><p>Ren smiled as he saw the drawings of the kids, "Those students of yours really love you." Felix said as he look how happy Ren is seeing the drawings of his students. "And I love them all too." Ren said. "So make sure you recover fast, so you will be able to see them." Tomoru said as he put down the apple he sliced, and Ren started to eat it.</p><p>"Yes, I will!" Ren happily answered. He can't wait to see his students, and deep inside he can't wait to see this one person, Nayuta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Make sure you will take care of yourself, Nanahoshi. If ever you felt something, just let me know.” Rio said as he gave Ren the discharged paper.</p>
<p>“Sure, Dr. Kikyo. And thank you.” Ren said, he will finally be out of the hospital after 2 weeks of staying there. As Tomoru is done fixing Ren things, Felix went inside the room.</p>
<p>“The car is ready, let’s go?” Felix asked. Tomoru and Ren nodded, Tomoru lifting the things and bag of Ren.</p>
<p>“Then, Dr. Kikyo, thank you for everything.” Ren thanked Rio once again, bowing to the doctor. Rio just smiled and nodded, then they went out of the room. As the three, walk on the hallway to exit from the hospital. Rio dialed his phone.</p>
<p>“Nayuta, Nanahoshi just got out. All good with him.” Rio reported to Nayuta on the other line. “Good.” Nayuta answered. “Nayuta, you should really visit Nanahoshi, I know you want to see him.” Rio added. He heard Nayuta sighed at the other line, before saying “I’m messaging him, don’t need to visit him and I’m busy right now.” </p>
<p>“Texting and seeing in person are different. I know that even if you’re busy if you want to, you can definitely come. Are you still afraid?” Rio said as he know that this dear friend of him wants to meet the sensei.</p>
<p>“I’m not afraid! You shut up, Rio.” Nayuta yelled at the other line. “Hmmm, okay, okay. Well I have things to do, see you.” Rio said and he put down the phone. “I may need to talk deeply to this friend of mine.” Rio said to himself.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>“Are you sure, Ren-chan? You can already go to work?” Felix asked Ren, they are currently having dinner and Ren told them that he wants to go back to work.</p>
<p>Ren nodded, and finished first what was in his mount before he answered. “Yes, I really want to see my students.”</p>
<p>“If that is what you want, go ahead. But don’t push yourself too hard, okay?” Tomoru said giving Ren a worried look. Ren smiled and nodded. “Yes, I will make sure to take care of myself too.”</p>
<p>“Then eat lots, make sure you eat your vegetables, here..” Felix said as he put more food on Ren’s plate.</p>
<p>“Ah, Felix, don’t put too much, Ren can’t eat it all.” Tomoru said trying to stop Felix. Ren just smiled at the two. “I can eat those, Dad’s cooking always is the best.” Ren said as he continue eating what is on his plate.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>“Ren, welcome back!” Koharu greeted as Ren went inside the school. “Koharu-sensei, I’m back. Thank you as always! Also, the cake Daimon-san sent to me was delicious, please tell him thank you.” Ren said.</p>
<p>“Oh, I sure will. You know that guy adores you since you are young.” Koharu added. Ren smiled at this and they went inside the school. When they stop at the front of Ren’s classroom and Koharu opened it. Ren was welcomed with a confetti, and a cheer from his students.</p>
<p>“Welcome back, Ren-sensei!” All the kids said, holding a sign showing the Welcome back letters. Ren smiled at them and immediately went to his students.</p>
<p>“Everyone! I’m glad you’re all safe and okay!” Ren said, and the kids started to give Ren hugs.</p>
<p>“We miss you, sensei!” Futa said. “We are happy to see you again!” Kanata said.</p>
<p>“I miss you all too!” Ren said as he hugged all his students. He saw Haruka and give him a smile, Haruka smiled back and hug his sensei.</p>
<p>“Everyone, don’t give Ren-sensei a hard time, okay?” Koharu said and all the kids nodded with this.</p>
<p>“The true love’s pat really work!” Aoi said. “Yes, thank you for that, everyone! It really helped out Sensei.” Ren said as he smiled and look on his students.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Once the kids settled in doing the task they have, Ren went to Reon at the back. “Reon-kun, I’m glad you’re okay.” Ren started. Reon smiled at him. “Yeah, sorry, sensei, I wasn’t able to stop that.” Reon said.</p>
<p>“Oh no, I know you’re one of the people who came and save us. I still thank you for keeping the kids safe.” Ren said giving Reon a smiled.</p>
<p>“But you got hurt in the end, almost lost your life.” Reon said as he take a look on Ren’s side. Ren touch it, “I’m all good, no worries. I just hope that we continue to work together protecting the kids.” Ren said slightly bowing to Reon. Reon bowed down to, “Same here, sensei.” Reon said. The kids then dragged Reon to them to play with. Ren smiled at them, <em> They really got used to Reon-kun now.</em> Ren thought and then, Haruka went close to him.</p>
<p>“Ren-sensei.” Haruka called out, Ren hummed and faced him, “Yes, Haruka-kun?” “Can we talk for a bit?” Haruka asked Ren. Ren nodded with this, and then, they went to a corner.</p>
<p>“What do you want to talk about, Haruka-kun?” Ren started, Haruka look down and said, “I know Ren-sensei got hurt, you got hurt here.” Haruka then put his two hands on Ren’s side where he was shot. Ren was surprised on what Haruka said to him. “I know when someone got hurt, I know the color of blood. I saw it before on Niisan, but they said that he just drank too much tomato juice.” <em> Tomoto juice?</em>  Ren thought.</p>
<p>“Haruka-kun, I am sorry if I have you worried. But sensei’s fine now. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Ren said as he took the hands of Haruka assuring him that all is fine now.</p>
<p>“But it’s my fault, sensei. I heard that man, he wants me. And then, sensei got hurt...” Haruka started to cry at this. “I-I don’t want to lose someone important. Niisan, Yuto-niisan, Rio-niisan, Kenta-san, Reon, Ryo and Miyuki and our family, my friends and you, sensei, you are all important to me and I love you all, so please, sensei, don’t go away...” Haruka pleaded as his eyes continue to cry out. Ren look at Haruka, even though this child only live for almost 5 years, it seems that he experience a lot already. Ren then hug Haruka rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.</p>
<p>“Haruka-kun, Sensei or your Niisan and everyone will not go away, we will always stay at your side, so don’t carry this all on yourself. I know your Niisan will keep all those bad guys away. You will continue to have a happy and peaceful life. And sensei love you too, all of you.” Ren said as he continue to calm down Haruka, and wiping his tears. Haruka look up to Ren, and Ren give him an assuring smile.</p>
<p>“Sensei’s right! We will not leave you Haruka!” Futa yelled which cause the two to turn around, all the kids and even Reon are at their back listening. Reon just give Ren an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>“Yes! We will always be your friend!” Misaki said, which the other kids agree on. And then, they all went to Haruka group hugging him. Ren smiled at them, such pure friendship. <em> I hope that this friendship will keep them all together.</em> Ren thought.</p>
<p>“Sensei and Guardian Angel hug us too!” Kanata said inviting the two, Ren and Reon look at each first and then, went to hug all the kids, laughter can be heard from them. And Haruka laugh with them too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what are you two doing here now?” Nayuta asked while sitting on his sofa to Yuto and Rio who is standing in front of him. They are currently at Nayuta’s room as they drag him telling him that they need to talk.</p>
<p>“Well, my dear friend, I heard from my other dear friend here that you have a problem meeting someone now as you’re afraid meeting his parents too.” Yuto started as he sit beside Nayuta and put his arms on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Who said I’m afraid meeting Ren?” Nayuta yelled at Yuto giving him an irritated glare. “Oh, so it is Ren we are talking about.” Yuto answered like he doesn’t care about the glare Nayuta giving him.</p>
<p>“Tch. Rio you bastard. What did you tell to Yuto?” Nayuta turned to Rio and asked him, Rio just smirked at him. “Well as what I observe that is what happening to you now, Nayuta.” Rio explained.</p>
<p>“Nayuta, your friend Yuto will help you with this. You know I’m the only one in a relationship right now, and I have more advice to give you.” Yuto proudly said. Nayuta and Rio just look at him, giving him an unbelievable look.</p>
<p>“Alright, since you are ‘experienced with love’ what can you advice?” Rio asked Yuto.</p>
<p>Yuto smiled putting his hand under his chin. “Ask Ren on a date.”</p>
<p>“So that’s how you got Matoba.” Rio asking Yuto. “Yes!” Yuto answered.</p>
<p>“As what I remember you came home crying here as when you met for the first time, you immediately ask him out but then got slapped and rejected.” Nayuta mockingly said to Yuto. </p>
<p>Yuto gasped, “That’s -  well, Wataru didn’t know how handsome I am at that time.” He said proudly.</p>
<p>“Well, if I meet you for the first time and then, suddenly telling me it’s fate and want to date, I will do the same thing.” Rio said crossing his arms on his chest.</p>
<p>“Let’s not talk about that! We have Nayuta to help here.” Yuto stopped the two. “Well I cannot guarantee that one will work, you know.” Nayuta said to him.</p>
<p>“Well, Ren is a kind person, I know he will accept it, and it is coming from you too.” Yuto explained, Nayuta just sighed heavily with this. Well he haven’t seen Ren since the last time he visited, he don’t want to cause any problem to them, as being a mafia if someone knew he has another person he meet outside his family, they will be targeted with his enemies, and he don’t want Ren to experience that again.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the door open on Nayuta’s room, and Haruka entered smiling.</p>
<p>“Nii-san I’m home!” Haruka greeted, “Ah, Yuto-niisan, Rio-niisan!” He called out when he noticed the two.</p>
<p>“Ahh, Haruka! I missed you!” Yuto said and he hugged Haruka, Haruka hugged him back. “You know Haruka your Niisan-”</p>
<p>“Yuto!” Nayuta stopped Yuto to say anything to Haruka. </p>
<p>“Hmm, what it is?” Haruka asked. “Nothing, Haruka.” Nayuta answered, after hugging Yuto, Haruka went to Rio and hugged him too and then to Nayuta.</p>
<p>“Nii-san, Ren-sensei's back to school now!” Haruka started as Nayuta have him sit on his lap.</p>
<p>“Really? I bet you are all happy.” Nayuta said, Haruka nodded and smiled. “We all are, we all hugged each other, me, my friends, sensei and Reon!”</p>
<p>“Misono?” Nayuta lowly asked, and went to look at Reon who is standing at the door. Reon avert his eyes, “Well, I will go now.” telling his goodbye he immediately went away.</p>
<p>“Hehe, someone’s jelly~” Yuto said, and Nayuta give him a death glare. “Let’s talk this on another time.” Nayuta said.</p>
<p>“Well, Haruka, let’s get you ready for dinner.” Nayuta said as he lifted Haruka and stand. “Since you two are here why don’t you join?” Nayuta asked the two. “Oh, let’s eat all together Yuto-niisan, Rio-niisan!” Haruka said.</p>
<p>“Sure! That is one of the reasons I am here too.” Yuto said. “You’re not having dinner with Matoba?” Rio asked as they walk out of the room.</p>
<p>“Oh, they have this welcome back party for Ren, so he will eat his dinner there.” Yuto said.</p>
<p>“Rio-niisan, can you make that dessert too?” Haruka asked as he turned to Rio. Rio smiled and nodded, “Sure, I’ll go to the kitchen and prepare it.” Rio answered and he went to the kitchen after.</p>
<p>“So they have a welcome back party for Ren, huh?” Nayuta asked Yuto. “Yes, at Daimon-san's place. Koharu-san is the one who set it.” Yuto explained. Nayuta didn’t answer back.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>At Daimon’s café, Ren and the others are currently eating the foods, having some small talk.</p>
<p>“So Yuto-kun is at Nayuta-kun's place?” Ren asked Wataru, they are currently sitting next to each other.</p>
<p>“Yes, he said that they need to talk about something.” Wataru answered and then, he bit the donut he have on his hand.</p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun, huh? I haven’t really seen him these few days, also when I am at the hospital. He did send me messages and that’s all.” Ren said as he spin his fork on the pasta on his plate.</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s busy, you know what his work is.” Wataru answered. Ren just hummed, still looking at his pasta and not eating it. Wataru noticed it.</p>
<p>“You text him back, right? Wataru asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Ren answered but still not looking at Wataru.</p>
<p>“You got some get well gifts from him, right?</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You missed him?</p>
<p>“Yes.” Ren then suddenly moved and turn to Wataru, “Ahh, no-yes-eh, what I mean is..” Ren stuttered. Wataru just lightly laughed at him as Ren didn’t know what to say.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, I would suggest you meet him. And talk to him in person. You really do miss him, I think.” Wataru suggested and started eating the cake next.</p>
<p>“But, I don’t know how, I can’t just invite him.” Ren said as he put his hands on his cheeks, he can feel that he is blushing right now.</p>
<p>“Just send him a text, and wait for his reply.” Wataru said as he finish the cake on his plate.</p>
<p>Ren just sighed, thinking about Nayuta is making him go to another world, sending him message makes him feel happy especially when he text back. But Ren initiating an invite is making him nervous.</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>Ren is currently at his room, getting ready to sleep, but still holding his phone and trying to type in a message to be sent to Nayuta.</p>
<p>“Is sending a text a proper way to invite someone?” Ren asked himself. “Ahhhh, what should I say? Nayuta-kun...” Ren started to type. <em> would you like to go out this Saturday</em> “So direct, no no..” He erased it and started to type something else. <em> Nayuta-kun, I want to thank you for everything, so if you want, can I ask you for a lunch</em> “Ahh, noooo...” Ren deleted the message again, he deeply sighed and when he start to type again, his phone ring, showing the name of Nayuta on the screen. Ren immediately answer it.</p>
<p>“He-hello, Nayuta-kun?” Ren answered and he went to his window looking at the stars, but he didn’t hear a response on the other line. “Nayuta-kun?” He called out again.</p>
<p>“R-Ren..” Nayuta finally answered. Upon hearing his name being called out, Ren heart skip a beat, it is like he really miss that voice.</p>
<p>“Yes, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked Nayuta, he then out his hand on his chest as he try to stop his heart that is currently beating fast.</p>
<p>“Ahm, I want to invite you out this Saturday. Are you free?” Nayuta asked on the other line. <em> He wants to invite me out too!</em>  Ren thought.</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes! I’m free, Nayuta-kun.” Ren answered. “Great! I will text you the place and time.” Nayuta said.</p>
<p>“Sure.”  Ren only said. “Well, good night, Ren.” “Good night, Nayuta-kun.”</p>
<p>Ren put down his phone, and look up seeing the clear skies with all the stars shining on it. “Sweet dreams, Nayuta-kun.”</p>
<p>At the same time, Nayuta is holding his phone, and also out on his balcony looking at the clear skies too. He let out a sigh, “Sleep well, Ren.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday, at Ren’s house. Ren is currently at his room, looking for clothes that he can wear. Nayuta texted him that they will have watch a movie and have some dinner after and they will meet on this station. However, Ren can’t still decide what to wear. </p>
<p>“Oh no, the time.” Ren said as he look on his watch. “Hmm, let us go with this.” Ren get a white pants, and a white shirt and a blue blazer to wear, and get himself ready. </p>
<p>Once he is done, he went downstairs, Felix saw him. “Oh, my Ren-chan have a date?” Felix asked. </p>
<p>Ren nodded as he wear his shoes, “Well, not exactly a date, I think?” Ren answered. </p>
<p>“Oh, who are you meeting?” Tomoru asked as he went out from the living room, and they both look Ren trying to wear his shoes. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun” Ren answered and finally done wearing his shoes. “ What?!” Felix yelled. “Wait, Ren!” He added. But Ren is at the door already, “I will be late, so, see you later!” Ren said as he exit the house. </p>
<p>“Ren-chan! Wait!” Felix trying to follow Ren, but then, Tomoru stop him. “Let Ren go, I’m sure Nayuta will not let anything harm our Ren.” Tomoru said as he tried to calm down Felix. “He should be! If not, I will make sure he will not see the sun the next day.” Felix said as he formed a fist. Tomoru just smiled and sighed with this. </p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>Nayuta is currently walking as he go to the place where he will meet Ren, he wore a black shirt and black pants. He take a look on his watch to check the time, and make sure that he is still not late. When he is close to the area, he saw Ren standing and waiting for him. “Ren” Nayuta called out, Ren turn towards him and he smiled at him. Nayuta suddenly saw how bright Ren smile is. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun.” Ren called out his name. <em> I miss hearing that. </em> Nayuta thought. “It’s good to see your doing fine. Long time no see.” Nayuta said. Ren nodded, “Yes, and thank you for everything.” Ren said to him, still having that smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Well, let’s go to the movie theatre first.” Nayuta said and then, they started walking. </p>
<p>“Alright, they finally meet.” Yuto whispered as they are following Nayuta and Ren behind, Rio and Reon are with him. They are currently hiding behind the trees as the two walk. </p>
<p>“Why do I need to go as well?’ Reon asked them, “Well, we need someone to watch with us.” Yuto said as his eyes still following the two. “And you left Shiroishi at the police station for this?” Reon asked him again. “Shhh, I said I am patrolling the area.” Yuto said. “Well, you are just following the two.” Reon commented. “But I am still within the area.” Yuto defended. Reon just look at him mouth open. </p>
<p>“Don’t fight with him, you will not win, he’s an airhead, you cannot get any decent response.” Rio commented as he heard what Reon and Yuto throw at each other. </p>
<p>“Oh, they enter the movie theater, let’s go,let’s go.’ Yuto said to them and they went inside the movie theater too. </p>
<p> ------------------</p>
<p>As Nayuta and Ren seated on their assigned seat, Ren look around. “Are you sure you’re okay watching this, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked Nayuta who is currently putting down the popcorn and their drinks. </p>
<p>“Yes, I heard from Haruka you like this kind of shows, so let’s go watch this, Haruka also want this one, so if it is good, I will bring him here too.” Nayuta explained. </p>
<p>“Oh, that will good.” Ren said as he took some popcorn. </p>
<p>Yuto, Reon and Rio is currently three seats away from the two behind, silently watching the two. </p>
<p>Once the movie starts, Ren is focusing on the screen, while Nayuta is trying to understand the movie, and taking some look on Ren’s reaction. After the movie, they went outside. “That was good! Bring Haruka-kun here and I know he will enjoy it.” Ren suggested. Nayuta just nodded with this, well he can’t focus really on the movie, all he did was look at Ren. </p>
<p>“Well, we can go now to the restaurant I reserved for our dinner.” Nayuta said, Ren nodded. “I think I am hungry now, the popcorn is not enough.” Ren said. And they started walking out of the theater. The three still following them from behind. </p>
<p>Nayuta and Ren entered a restaurant, a waiter ushered them to their table. And then give them the menu. </p>
<p>“Woah, Nayuta-kun, are you sure it is okay to eat here? This looks expensive.” Ren said as he look on the menu. </p>
<p>“Just order what you want, Ren. I will pay for all of those.”  Nayuta just casually said. Ren just nodded and started to give the waiter his order. </p>
<p>As food coming to their table, Ren was amazed on how they all look delicious. Nayuta is just sitting there watching Ren’s expression. </p>
<p>“Well, let’s eat.”  Nayuta said and started to eat the food. Ren followed him and took a bit. </p>
<p>“Hmm! This is really delicious!” Ren commented. Nayuta just nodded and they continue to eat. Ren is giving comment on every food he eats and Nayuta just nodded with him.</p>
<p>Outside the restaurant. “Nayuta, you need to talk.”  Yuto commented as he hold the binoculars looking on the two. </p>
<p>“And when did you get that?” Reon asked as right now Yuto is holding a binoculars. </p>
<p>“Rio.” He simply answered. Rio just nodded and Reon just shook his head. </p>
<p>“Oh~ they are eating right now.” Ryo commented as he also watches Nayuta and Ren using the cameras within the area on the computer room. </p>
<p>“Hmm, those look delicious.” Miyuki said, he is currently holding Haruka too, sitting on his lap. </p>
<p>“Niisan and Ren-sensei seems to be enjoying it.”  Haruka said. </p>
<p>“You two, you also drag Haruka in this, huh?”  Kenta said as he look on the three watching the screen. </p>
<p>“Haruka-kun said that he want to see his Niisan and sensei~”  Ryo explained. Haruka nodded, “Yes!” </p>
<p>Kenta just sigh, and let the three watch Nayuta and Ren, <em> Well, Nayuta, even your private time is not private at all. </em> He thought. </p>
<p> ------------</p>
<p>After, Nayuta and Ren ate at the restaurant, they decided to take a walk around the park in the area. They went to the nearest park within the area, currently night time, and almost no people walking around the park. The three still following them, hiding behind the trees and bushes. </p>
<p>“Now, Nayuta, just get some time alone and tell your feelings.” Yuto said as they watch the two walk. “Will Nayuta pull this one?” Rio commented. </p>
<p>Nayuta and Ren stop and seated on one of the bench.  </p>
<p>“Thank you for today, Nayuta-kun! I did enjoy the movie and the food.” Ren started putting his hand together on his lap. </p>
<p>“No problem. I did enjoy today too.” Nayuta said, and then, he deeply sighed, and look at Ren. “Ren.” He called out. </p>
<p>“Hmm”  Ren turned to him. Nayuta went silent first, he gulp as he look at Ren. Ren is looking at him too waiting for Nayuta to speak up. </p>
<p>“Yosh, Nayuta, just tell him how you feel.” Yuto cheered behind. Rio and Reon is looking intensely at the two. </p>
<p>“Ren, you know, I really appreciate you. I am glad that you got to be Haruka’s sensei. Thank you for helping him at that park, also at that last incident, which almost got your life.” Nayuta started, he look down when he said the last line. </p>
<p>Ren just smiled, “I’ll do anything for my students. Haruka become an important person to me. And I got to meet you too.” </p>
<p>Nayuta look back at Ren, looking directly on his purple eyes, it is shining, so bright like the stars in the sky now. “Ren, I have something to tell you.” </p>
<p>“Hmm, what it is, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked him. Yuto, Rio and Reon eyes went wide as he listened completely on the conversatyion of the two. At the other side, Ryo, Miyuki, Kenta and Haruka are watching at the screen waiting for Nayuta to continue. </p>
<p>“I-I lo-” Nayuta can’t continue, Ren is still looking at him waiting, the others are listening closely waiting. </p>
<p>“I lov-”  </p>
<p>“I love---” </p>
<p>“I love the seven stars showing up there!” Nayuta finally said pointing up behind Ren, Ren went confuse first but look behind to see the stars. As Ren look behind, Nayuta closed his eyes looking so frustrated. </p>
<p>Yuto, Rio, Reon, Ryo, Miyuki, Kenta face-palmed themselves. Haruka went confused too. “What did Niisan say?” He asked. “Your Niisan is an idiot, Haruka.” Miyuki said to him. Haruka’s face went more confused. </p>
<p>“Nayuta....I can’t....” Yuto commented at the back. While Rio is just shaking his head. Reon just went silent. </p>
<p>“Oh, Nayuta-kun, those stars are really beautiful” Ren said as he went back to look on Nayuta. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Ren asked as Nayuta looks like he died. Then, Ren phone ring, he received a text from Felix that he needs to get home. “Oh, I think we need to get home now. But are you okay, Nayuta-kun?” Ren said. </p>
<p>“I-I’m fine, let me send you home, Ren.” Nayuta just said, Ren nodded and they both get up and started to walk home. </p>
<p>“Well, it seems that our friend needs saving. “ Rio commented. Yuto and Reon look so defeated from what they saw. “Nayuta when you get home, I’ll talk to you.” Yuto said. “Well, that’s all for today, let’s just go home too.” Reon suggested which the two agreed on, and started to go home too. </p>
<p>------- </p>
<p> At the front of Ren’s house. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun, thank you for taking me home too.” Ren said smiling at Nayuta. </p>
<p>“No problem.” Nayuta said, <em> Ahhhh, Nayuta, I want to punch myself.</em> </p>
<p>Felix and Tomoru went out from the house. Felix immediately went to Ren. “Well, the day is over, let’s go Ren-chan, go inside.” Felix said as he push Ren. </p>
<p>“Oh, well, bye, Nayuta-kun! See you and good night!” Ren said before Felix dragged him inside the house. </p>
<p>Nayuta just nodded. “Well, how was the date?” Tomoru asked him. Nayuta give him a defeated look. </p>
<p>“Well, he did enjoy but I wasn’t able to tell him the most important thing.” Nayuta answered. </p>
<p>“Oh...well, good luck! You can try next time.” Tomoru said to him tapping Nayuta’s shoulder, Nayuta just look at him. “You know what I am talking about?” Nayuta asked. Tomoru just smiled, “Well, Nayuta-kun, good night!” Tomoru only said and went inside the house leaving Nayuta stunned.  </p>
<p>Well, it is not exactly a bad day, Nayuta was able to see Ren, he saw his smile again, his sparkling eyes, all the reactions Ren have today is save to Nayuta’s heart. <em> I’ll make sure next time, I will finally say it!</em> Nayuta thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayuta is currently lying on his bed looking at the ceiling, he didn’t sleep well as Yuto didn’t stop bantering about how he confess to Ren, his friend really didn’t allow him to go until he is done letting out all the things he want to tell to Nayuta. </p>
<p><em> Nayuta entered the house, and was surprised on how many are standing and waiting for him. “What are you all doing here?” Nayuta asked. Kenta, Miyuki, Ryo, Reon, Rio and Yuto are all looking at him.</em> </p>
<p><em> Yuto is the first one to move with his grumpy face, “Nayuta, let’s talk.” He said and he drag Nayuta towards his room. “Huh? What the hell?” Nayuta asked. The others are just looking at the two as they went to Nayuta’s room. </em> </p>
<p><em> “Well, it seems that Nayuta will not be able to sleep.” Rio commented. “Would you like to spend the night here? We will ready a room for you.” Kenta asked Rio. Rio nodded, “Prepare one for Yuto too.” He added. </em> </p>
<p><em> Nayuta was pushed inside his room and Yuto closed the door behind, “What the hell, Goryo Yuto?” Nayuta yelled at him. Yuto look directly at Nayuta, and said, “What the hell, Asahi Nayuta? What was that ‘I love the seven stars showing up there!’ are you dumb?” Yuto yelled at him. Nayuta gasped as he heard it. </em> </p>
<p><em> “How the hell did you know that? Were you following us?” Nayuta asked, “I’ve seen it all, Nayuta. How can you confess like that? I told you everything you need to know...” Yuto said as he closed his eyes holding his temple. Nayuta was just shocked and staring at Yuto. And he wasn’t able to talked back as Yuto continue grumbling. </em>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayuta’s room door open, showing Haruka entered followed by Kenta who has a tray of food and Nayuta’s morning coffee. Haruka went to Nayuta’s side, “Good morning, Niisan! I brought you food, you didn’t join us earlier, Rio-niisan cook the breakfast for us.” Haruka said as he look on his Niisan still in bed. Nayuta get up, and Haruka climb the bed to sit beside Nayuta, Kenta put down the food on the table. </p>
<p>“Sorry, Haruka, I’m not feeling well today.” Nayuta said as he look on Haruka, “I’ll eat the food later.” He added. </p>
<p>“Is this about what happen yesterday with Ren-sensei?” Haruka innocently asked, Nayuta was surprised by the sudden question and then he gave Kenta a glare asking why Haruka asking about yesterday’s event. Kenta just look away. “Did you fight?” Haruka asked once again, Nayuta turn to him. </p>
<p>“No, we didn’t fight. It’s just...” Nayuta is hesitant to tell it to Haruka, but Haruka look at him like asking to tell him everything. “I have something important to say to Ren but I am unable to tell him that.” Nayuta continue, he remembered how the confession end up and Yuto nagging him all night long. </p>
<p>“Is that really important, Niisan?” Haruka asked him, Nayuta nodded, “Yes, it is so important that it makes so hard to say at that time.” Haruka look away for a second like he is thinking of something. Haruka then went down from the bed, “Nii-san, eat your breakfast.” He said and then, walk out of the room. Nayuta just look at him, confused. </p>
<p>-------------- </p>
<p>Haruka and the other kids are currently having a meeting at the side of the room, Reon is just there looking at them, Haruka ordered him that Ren-sensei should not hear what they are talking about. Ren left as he need to get some papers on his desk at the teacher’s office. </p>
<p>“So that’s the plan. Are you going to help me out?” Haruka asked the others, the kids all nodded. “Yes! For Haruka’s Niisan!” Futa shouted, “Shhh! Futa, don’t shout.” Aio warned him. “It’s a secret, so don’t tell anyone about it, don’t tell Sensei.” Haruka added. And the kids nodded again in agreement. And then, they all turn and look at Reon. Reon gestured zipping his mouth. <em> Nayuta is your brother really 4 years old. </em>  Reon thought. </p>
<p>-------------- </p>
<p>“Niisan, can I invite Sensei and my friends here this Saturday?” Haruka asked Nayuta as they are currently having dinner. Nayuta look at Haruka, <em> So Ren will be there too. </em>  “Sure, Haruka.” Nayuta answered him. “Yey!” Haruka happily said. “Make sure you are here too, Niisan!” Haruka added. Nayuta nodded with this. </p>
<p><em> Will I be ready to see him again? </em> Nayuta asked himself, he keeps declining going to school with Haruka for the past 4 days and now Haruka invited them to their house. Nayuta needs to be ready to see Ren again. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>“I need to go now, I need to pick up my students first before going to Haruka-kun's house.” Ren said as he ready himself and open the front door of their house. “Take care, Ren!” Tomoru said, Ren smiled at them and waved before exiting the house. </p>
<p>“Felix. Look at your face.” Tomoru commented on Felix beside him. Felix is having this grumpy look on his face. “Our Ren-chan is going to that Asahi’s house.” Felix said. “Well, Haruka-kun invited him and all his students will be there too.” Tomoru explained and started to go the kitchen, Felix followed him with heavy steps, “But! But!” Felix disagree with Ren going to that house. “No more buts, I will not make your black tea if you will continue that face.” Tomoru warned him, Felix gasped with this. “No!!! Okay, just don’t take my black tea...” Felix surrendered, he need his black tea. </p>
<p>-------------- </p>
<p>Kenta is the one who drive the van where Ren and the kids are. Once they arrived, the kids excitedly went out of the van, Ren saw Haruka going to them, Reon following him. “Sensei! Everyone!” Haruka greeted. “Haruka!” Futa yelled first and immediately went to Haruka. The other kids followed him. </p>
<p>“Your house is big!” Misaki commented. “Do you have lots of rice here?” Yamato innocently asked. </p>
<p>“My house is also this big, Kanata and Tadaomi went there already, next time we all go there together!” Shu commented too. “Un! Shu-kun has lots of butlers too.” Tadaomi said. “They serve lots of cakes too!” Kanata added. </p>
<p>“W-we...we’re not g-gonna get lost here?” Jun nervously asked. “Do not worry, Jun-kun, we will stay together so we will not get lost.” Aoi assured him and Jun nodded with this. </p>
<p>“Everyone, are you all ready?” Haruka whispered to them, and they nodded in unison. </p>
<p>“What are you whispering about?” Ren asked as he get the bags of the kids and went to them. </p>
<p>“The plan to--” Futa said but was stop by Shu putting his hand on Futa’s mouth. The other kids push Futa hiding him at their back. “Nothing, sensei!” Aoi said, all the kids looking and smiling at Ren. Ren smiled back, “Okay.” </p>
<p>“Let’s go inside.” Reon said to them, and they went all inside the big mansion. Haruka held Ren’s hand, Ren look at Haruka and smiled at him, “Sensei, let’s go here.” Haruka said, Reon open a door to a room, no lights on it. Ren is unable to see what was in the room. “Sensei, can you put this blindfold?” Haruka asked Ren. Ren was confused on why he needs to wear a blindfold. </p>
<p>“I have a surprise for you, Sensei, so you need to cover your eyes first!” Haruka explained. Ren look at Reon and he nodded at him, then, Ren look on the kids and they all nodded on Ren too telling him to put it on. Ren took the blindfold and put it on, after that, Reon assist him inside the room, and they have Ren sit on a chair, Ren can feel a table in front of him. </p>
<p>“Sensei, whatever you hear or feel, please do not remove it, or speak.” Shu whispered on Ren. Ren nodded as he heard it. After that, Ren can feel some movements, and the door opening. After few minutes, Ren can hear some movements again, and some kids giggling, and then, he felt that someone move a chair. And then, he felt hands at the back of his head, removing the knot on the blindfold, after that, Ren slowly opened his eyes, and what he saw in front of him is the person he wasn’t able to see for a week, Asahi Nayuta, also sitting in front of him with a surprised look on his face. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun.”  “Ren”  they both called each other’s name at the same time. “What is happening?” Ren asked and he looked at the left side, he saw his students lining up holding piece of papers. Both Ren and Nayuta has no clue on what is happening, they are sharing a table with some cookies and two cups of tea on it, plus a flower on a vase at the center of the table. </p>
<p>“Ren-sensei, I have talked to my Niisan, and he need to tell you something so important that he wasn’t able to tell you last time.”  Haruka started as he stand in front of his friends. “Since my Niisan said it is hard to say, we have it written on these papers. If you cannot speak it, why don’t we write it instead.”  Haruka explained.  </p>
<p>“Haruka, when, where did you learn that?” Nayuta asked him, Haruka just smiled at him, “Secret.”  He said. Nayuta was shocked on what his brother come up with. He was just checking some file earlier when they came up on his office and have him put on a blindfold and brought him here, in this room where Ren is. “What was that thing you want to say, Nayuta-kun?”  Ren suddenly asked him, Nayuta turn back to Ren, still unable to utter the word. </p>
<p>“See, Niisan can’t say it, so everyone, ready your papers!”  Haruka commented, and all the other kids put up the paper they are holding. Nayuta and Ren look on the kids, waiting to show what was written on those papers. One by one the kids show the letters written on it. </p>
<p>Futa “I”, Aoi “L,” Misaki “O”, Yamato “V”, Shu “E”, Kanata “Y”, Tadaomi “O”, Jun “U”  </p>
<p>“And that’s what my Niisan wants to say to Ren-sensei!”  Haruka explained after the kids show their papers. </p>
<p>Nayuta’s eye went wide seeing those letters form a word that he really want to say to Ren, he then turn to look at Ren, Ren’s eyes are still fix on those papers his students are holding, and then, Ren turn to look at Nayuta, they’re eyes met looking at each other, but then broke it after few seconds, having blushes on their face. </p>
<p>“R-Ren, you know..” Nayuta can’t find words to start. “Nayuta-kun, you love me, as in me?”  Ren asked him. Nayuta look back at Ren, he sighed deeply and look directly at Ren’s eye. “Yes, Ren, I love you. I don’t know when it started but you occupied my heart. And then, I can’t stop thinking about you. When you are at the hospital, I really do want to visit you everyday, but I don’t want your parents to hate me more. Haruka is the most important person in my life, but then, Ren, you become one of the important person too. I hope that you accept me in your life.” Nayuta explained, Ren just look at him, he can see how sincere Nayuta is, Ren can feel that Nayuta really do love him. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun...”  Ren said, how can he decline such sincere, full of love confession. “Nayuta-kun, I, I also love you. I don’t know when too, but then I started to think about you and want to see you.”  Ren finally said. Nayuta then grab Ren’s hand on the table and hold it tightly. </p>
<p>“Are they gonna kiss?”  Futa whispered to Aoi, the kids just looking on those two. “What’s that?”  Shu asked him. “Ko-nii said when you said I love you next thing is kiss.”  Futa explained. “H-how do you d-do that?”  Jun asked too. “I don’t know.”  Futa said. </p>
<p>Ren then look back at the kids as he felt that they stare at them. Nayuta and Ren then let go of each other’s hand. “Well, everyone, thank you!”  Ren said as he went to the kids. </p>
<p>“Haruka, how did you know that I want to tell those words?”  Nayuta asked Haruka, “Yuto-niisan told me that. I asked him about it.”  Haruka answered. <em> Yuto, huh? </em> </p>
<p>“Sensei, are you gonna kiss?”  Futa finally asked Ren, “Eh, Futa-kun? How did you..”  Ren asked him. </p>
<p>“Ko-nii said! How do you kiss?”  Futa asked again. Ren and Nayuta just look at each other after they heard what Futa asked. </p>
<p>“Ahm, Futa-kun, you see..” Ren trying to think of words to explain. “How, Sensei?” Misaki asked, “How? How?”  The other kids asked in unison too. </p>
<p>Ren was stuck thinking how he can explain it to the kids, same with Nayuta, how can you kiss in front of this children? Well, they need to find a way and escape that thing for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Ren and Nayuta put the kids on Haruka’s room to play, avoiding the kiss question, they went to Nayuta’s room to talk. Ren and Nayuta currently sitting next to each other on a sofa, no one is starting to talk yet. </p>
<p>“Ren””Nayuta-kun” They both said at the same time. “You go first, Nayuta-kun.” Ren suggested. Nayuta heave a sighed first before he start talking, “Ren, you know what I mean back there, right?” Nayuta asked Ren looking directly at his eyes. Ren nodded as an answer. “Well, you know, we are now dating, lovers as what the society calls.” Nayuta explained, and he took both Ren’s hand holding them firmly. </p>
<p>Ren look at Nayuta, he stares on his red eyes full of love for him. “Yes, Nayuta-kun. We are lovers now. And I am happy that you are the one I fell in love with.” Ren said to Nayuta, they both smiled at each other, slowly closing the distance between them and their face, their lips few inches close. </p>
<p>RING RING. The two of them was surprised by the sudden sound, it was Nayuta’s phone ringing. They let go of each other, Ren going red as he turn to the side, and Nayuta grabbing his phone on his pocket, like he will crash it any minute now, <em> Who the hell is this now?</em> Nayuta angrily thought. When he look on the name registered, he has this grim face. “Goryo Yuto.” Nayuta said as he answered the phone. </p>
<p>“Nayuta! How was it? Were you able to confess now?” Yuto asked on the other line. Nayuta get up from sitting on the sofa, “One day I will definitely kill you.” Nayuta answered in a low angry voice, not letting Ren hear it. </p>
<p>“What? Why? What happen?” Yuto asked. “Don’t call me for 24 hours starting now or else I’ll tell Matoba your deepest secret.” Nayuta said and then drop the call. Nayuta sighed after that and went back to look at Ren who is currently staring at him. Nayuta went back and seated next to Ren. “Sorry about that, that was Yuto.” Nayuta explained. “You are childhood friends as what I heard from Wataru.” Ren said to him. </p>
<p>“Well, yes. Something happened in the past, and now his one of my close friends as what you will call, same with Rio.” Nayuta stated. “Well, why don’t we get some snacks, and bring it to the kids.” Nayuta suggested, “Sure” Ren agreed and they both get up. When Ren is close to the door, Nayuta hug him from behind. </p>
<p>“I still can’t believe that you love me.” Nayuta said close to Ren’s ears. Ren turned around to face Nayuta, his hand hugging him back, “Me too! I love you, Nayuta-kun.” Ren said as he look directly on Nayuta’s eye. “I love you more, Ren.” Nayuta answered, slowly getting close and finally their lips meet each other. A gentle, full of love kiss, they hug each other tight as they continue to kiss. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>Ren, Nayuta and the kids are currently on the living room area, they have eaten some snacks. The kids are happily eating it while talking some random things, Ren and Nayuta are just there watching them. </p>
<p>“Ah, Jun-kun, you have some cream on your face, come here, let me wipe it.” Ren called out to Jun, getting some tissue, and wiping the cream on Jun’s face. “T-thank you, Sensei.” Jun said after Ren cleaned his face. </p>
<p>“Sensei, let’s play house!” Futa suggested with some crumbs on his face, “Sure, Futa-kun.” Ren said and went close to Futa to wipe the crumbs from his face. “Sensei’s the mom.” Futa added, after Ren cleaned him he went to his friends. “Let’s play rock-paper-scissors to decide whose the dad!” Futa said to them. </p>
<p>“Sure!” The kids answered. “I will win this time! I will be the dad!” Misaki said, “No, it is me this time!” Kanata answered. “I can feel I’ll be the dad again.” Shu declared. “I will beat Shu-kun!” Futa announced. </p>
<p>They all started playing the rock-paper-scissors game. </p>
<p>“They really want to be the dad, huh.” Nayuta commented, Ren smiled and nodded with this, “They always fight whose gonna be the dad.” “Maybe I should join them, I want to be the dad too.” Nayuta suggested, Ren look at him, “Nayuta-kun!” </p>
<p>“Ahh, I won!” Shu yelled. “Nooooooo!!” Futa and the others said. “All of you are my children now! And you will follow me!” Shu announced. “Now, we need to have a pet too.’ He added. He look on his friends, and then, look to Nayuta, Shu smiled. “Haruka’s nii san will be the pet! He looks like a cat! </p>
<p>All the kids then went to look at Nayuta who was surprised by the announcement of Shu. Ren laughed at this. “What cat?” Nayuta asked. “Ohhh!” All the kids said. “Niisan’s gonna be a cat.” Haruka said. “Hey, Haruka’s niisan, if we talked to you, you will answer like a cat.” Shu told to Nayuta. <em> What is this kid? </em> Nayuta thought. He look at Ren who si currently smiling at what is happening. </p>
<p>“Say nya nya!” Aoi asked, “Nya Nya!” All the kids asked, Nayuta don’t know what to do and just look at the kids, he wants to shout at them, but then, they are just kids, he went to look at Ren, Ren nodded, like he agree to the kids and have him say that cat language. Nayuta went back to look at the kids waiting for him. Nayuta close his eye first and took a deep breath. “N-nya, nya...” He finally said. The kids still staring at him, “Louder!” Misaki asked. Nayuta feel so defeated, follow the kids request, closing his eyes he said, “NYA!  NYA!”  </p>
<p>When Nayuta opened his eyes, the kids look so happy, Ren is smiling at him, and when he look at the door, a Misono Ren is standing there in awe. Nayuta silently get up from sitting, and slowly went to Reon, Reon felt a murder intent so he immediately run from the room. Ren and the kids just follow the two as they went outside the room. </p>
<p>“The cat got away.” Tadaomi said. “Well, let’s just continue playing.” Shu suggested. The kids continue playing the house. “Ren-sensei let’s go.” Yamato called out to Ren, Ren nodded, and smiled at them, <em> Sorry, Nayuta-kun. </em> Ren thought as he know how Nayuta felt right now acting as a cat. </p>
<p>-------------- </p>
<p>After a long day, Ren and the kids are getting ready to go home. Kenta got the car for them. The kids are saying goodbye to Haruka now. </p>
<p>“Let’s see each other on school!” Haruka said to them. “Yes! Let’s play more on school!” Futa suggested. As the kids keep talking to each other, Ren turn to Nayuta, “Well, Nayuta-kun, see you soon.” Ren said to Nayuta. “Yes.” Nayuta went close to Ren’s ear and whispered, “I love you.” Ren blushed from it, and smile, he went to Nayuta’s ear too, “I love you too!” Ren said, both of them smiled at each other. Kenta arrive with the car, Ren and kids waved goodbye as they went inside the car and once all set it drive off. </p>
<p>“Let’s go inside, Haruka. “ Nayuta said as he get Haruka and carried him inside the house. “Were you able to enjoy the day, Haruka?” Nayuta asked him, Haruka nodded, “Un! I am so happy Niisan, and you are able to tell Sensei what you need to tell him too!” Nayuta smiled at his little brother, he’s a smart kid being 4 years old and was able to help his niisan. Nayuta hope for his brother happiness too, so he will make sure that Haruka will have a happy childhood with the people he love.</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>Ren is getting ready to sleep when his phone rang, it was Nayuta. Ren picked up the phone, and answered it. "Hello, Nayuta-kun." Ren smiled as he said his name and went to his window.</p>
<p>"Ren, I just want to call and say, good night." Nayuta said on the other line. "Also, I love you." He added. Ren smiled for the nth time again, he was really happy. "Good night and I love you too, Nayuta-kun." Ren said back to Nayuta. "I hope to see you soon." Ren added. "Me too. Let's go on another date." Nayuta suggested. "That would be awesome!" Ren answered. "When we have free time, let's go on a date."</p>
<p>"Can't wait to see you again, Ren. Well, you need to sleep now. Good night..." Nayuta said once again.</p>
<p>"Good night and sweet dreams, Nayuta-kun..." Ren said before ending the call.</p>
<p>Ren look at the sky seeing lots of stars, this is such a great day for him. He wished that it will continue, all the people he loved, he wished for their happiness. And Nayuta-kun, he wished that they continue to love each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren and Nayuta finally together, but Felix do not agree with it. How will Nayuta handle this?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't updated this, sorry, I have some other things that needs to be done. But here is the new chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren woke up from his alarm, getting his phone, he saw a message from Nayuta. </p>
<p><em> Morning. Got to sleep well?</em> Ren smiled seeing the message from Nayuta. <em> Hmm, he just got woke up too. </em> Ren thought as he saw the time the message was sent. Ren immediately send out a reply. <em> Good morning, Nayuta-kun! Un! It was a good sleep. How about you?</em> “And sent!” Ren said as he hit the send button, and then, few seconds his phone rang showing Nayuta’s name calling him, Ren immediately answered it. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun! Good morning!” Ren immediately answered. </p>
<p>“Morning, Ren.” Nayuta answered on the other line. </p>
<p>“Why did you call?”  </p>
<p>“I...I just want to hear your voice..” </p>
<p>Ren smiled at this, “Nayuta-kun...” Why this man making Ren fall in love more. </p>
<p>“Well, it is a little different on the phone. But still, hearing it first thing in the morning is....is actually the best.”  </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun, when did you become like that?” Ren asked as he can’t believe this mafia boss can tell this kind of thing. </p>
<p>“Well, since I met you.” Ren blushed with this, putting a hand on his mouth as he can’t stop smiling. When Ren didn’t answer for like 30 seconds, Nayuta called out to him. “Ren? Are you there?” </p>
<p>“Yes, Nayuta-kun! Well, we can meet later when you take Haruka-kun at the school.”  </p>
<p>“Yes, I’ll see you there. Well, see you later, Ren.” </p>
<p>“Un! See you later, Nayuta-kun.” Ren answered, there is a little pause before Nayuta spoke again. </p>
<p>“I love you.” Nayuta said on the other line. “I love you too, Nayuta-kun.” Ren answered before ending the call. Ren stay in bed for some minutes looking at his phone screen, and smiling, he can’t wait to see Nayuta today. After that, he get ready and went down for breakfast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren went to the dining room, Felix and Tomoru are already there, Felix reading the newspaper while sipping his favorite tea, and Tomoru who is putting the food on the table. </p>
<p>“Good morning!” Ren greeted them with a smile, and the two look at Ren and greeted him back, “Good morning, Ren-chan!” “Good morning, Ren.” Ren seated on his usual seat and started to get some bread to eat, still having a big smile on his face which Tomoru noticed. </p>
<p>“Well, Ren, did something happen yesterday? You look so happy?” Tomoru asked Ren. Ren look at him, and look down after, having a blush on his face. <em> Ohh, it seems it is a good one. </em> Tomoru thought based on the action of Ren. Tomoru then took a glance on his side where Felix is, who is now looking at Ren too waiting for an answer. </p>
<p>“Well, you see...” Ren started as he play on his spoon. Felix and Tomoru still waiting. “Nayuta-kun and I started dating.” </p>
<p>“Congrats!” ”No way!!!!”  Tomoru and Felix said at the same time, Ren and Tomoru look at Felix as he said the ‘No way’ and stand up.  </p>
<p>“Ehh?” Ren was surprised on the reaction of Felix. “Ahmm...”  </p>
<p>“Don’t mind him, Ren.” Tomoru said as he tries to have Felix to sit down, but Felix remains on his feet, “I need to talk to that Nayuta. Bring him here!” Felix announced. “Felix! What are you saying?” Tomoru asked him. Felix just look at the two with determined eyes. And Ren knows when his father is like this, he is serious. </p>
<p>“I will let Nayuta-kun know.” Ren answered. <em> Did I do something wrong? </em> Ren asked himself as it is a long time since he saw Felix’s face this serious. Good thing the tension went down as Tomoru give Felix another cup of tea and he went back to his normal face and they continue to eat the breakfast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the school, Ren is waiting for his students to come, when he noticed Nayuta’s car, he immediately went close to it. Nayuta and Haruka went out of it, after Haruka greeted Ren and Ren greeted him back, Haruka went inside the room. </p>
<p>“You send me a message earlier about a thing that you need to tell me. What it is?” Nayuta asked Ren when they are the only two outside. Ren look down first and then, after a few seconds look directly at Nayuta’s eye and took his hand. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun, my fa-father, Felix-san wants to talk to you.” Ren said with his low voice. Nayuta was frozen, he didn’t expect that he will meet Ren’s parents soo, well they did meet before, but this was like a formal meeting of parents. “They know that we are dating now, so they want to meet you. Is that okay?” Ren asked. </p>
<p><em> We just got together last Saturday. And then, I am meeting them. Well, it is Felix-san. </em> Nayuta thought. When Nayuta didn’t answer Ren called out to him again. “Nayuta-kun?” </p>
<p>“Sorry, sure, I will meet them, Ren.” Nayuta answered, it is now or never, Nayuta will make sure that they will accept him for Ren, he will not give up Ren. </p>
<p>Ren smiled at him, Ren look around make sure no one is there before giving Nayuta a peck on the cheeks. Nayuta was surprised, but seeing Ren blushed, he tightly hold his hand and went close to his ear. “If we are not in school I will definitely kiss you on the lips.” Nayuta whispered. Ren went much red than before. “Na-Nayuta-kun!” Nayuta lightly smiled at Ren, “Well, go inside the classroom, the kids are waiting.” </p>
<p>Ren nodded, “See you, Nayuta-kun!” Ren said waving his hand. “See you.” Nayuta said and then, went inside the car and drove away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week has passed, and it is the much-awaited Saturday, Nayuta is getting ready at his room when Kenta open the door to tell him that his car is ready. Nayuta adjusted his jacket and went out on his room, to get to his car and go to Ren’s house. </p>
<p>“You look so nervous, Nayuta.” Rio commented when he saw Nayuta near the entrance, he is there to pick up Haruka, as he will be the one to watch him over when Nayuta is at Ren’s house. </p>
<p>“Nii-san, I really can’t go with you to sensei’s house?” Haruka asked him. Nayuta patted his head, “Next time, I need to talk to Ren’s parents first.” Nayuta assured him. Haruka nodded, they both went out, Haruka went to Rio’s car. </p>
<p>“Well, I leave Haruka to you.” Nayuta said to Rio, closing the door on the car. “You take care too, you will have a battle to fight.” Rio said smirking before entering his car and drive off. </p>
<p>“Haaaa, why does it feel like I will raid some black organization’s hideout.” Nayuta said to himself before going to his car and drive off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At Ren’s house, Ren is currently at his room, getting ready too, when he is done, he went down to see Felix waiting at the living room, Ren just take a peek on him before going to Tomoru who is preparing some snacks. </p>
<p>“Dad, it seems that Papa is so serious, I am getting afraid for Nayuta-kun.” Ren said as he help Tomoru preparing. </p>
<p>“Well, his Ren-chan finally have a lover, he wants to know that person properly. And Felix and Nayuta meet at a wrong time before. But believe in both of them, I know that they will be able to become good buddies.” Tomoru explained to Ren. Ren nodded with this, and his phone beep showing a message from Nayuta. </p>
<p>“Oh, Nayuta-kun is close. I’ll wait for him outside.” Ren said after reading the text and went out of kitchen. </p>
<p>Ren is waiting outside for Nayuta. When he saw Nayuta’s car he immediately went to the gate. Nayuta parked the car and went out. Ren went to him and smiled.  </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun.” Ren called out his name. “Ren.” Nayuta said, and they look at each other’s eye for a few seconds before Tomoru called out to them. </p>
<p>“Ahem, why don’t you invite our visitor inside, Ren.” Tomoru said to them. When Nayuta saw him, he slightly bow down to greet him. </p>
<p>“Un! Let’s go, Nayuta-kun.” Ren answered and went inside the house together with Nayuta. They all went to the living room where Felix is waiting. </p>
<p>Tomoru put down the snacks on the table, Felix has the tea, he has the coffee, same with Nayuta and Ren have some juice. Ren and Nayuta seated at the other sofa in front of Felix and Tomoru. </p>
<p>They are just there looking at each other, until Felix start talking. “So I heard that you are dating Ren?” He asked Nayuta. Nayuta straighten up and answered, “Yes, I am.” Ren and Tomoru are just quietly looking at the two. </p>
<p>“Well, you remember what happen to Ren before, and you two dating is something I cannot agree on.” Felix explained. “I don’t want Ren to experience something like that ever again, he is our precious son. That’s why, you two should not continue this dating thing, dating a mafia boss is dangerous.” He added. </p>
<p>Ren was shocked on what Felix was said, he almost disagree with him, when Nayuta put his hand on Ren’s hand, calming him. Nayuta nodded to Ren, like he is asking Ren to leave it to him. </p>
<p>“You should break up right now.” Felix said looking at the two. “Felix. What are you saying?” Tomoru asked Felix. </p>
<p>Nayuta look directly at Felix, and Felix didn’t back down and stare at Nayuta too. Ren is so worried on what will happen, but Nayuta’s hand on his making him feel that everything will be alright. </p>
<p>“Felix-san, I know that the thing in the past happened, Ren was put in danger before, and maybe you are right, dating me will put him more in danger, and I am also worried about that thing. It is a big risk being connected to a mafia, but I will not break up with Ren.” Nayuta explained. Felix just keep on staring at him. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun...”  Ren said as Nayuta still fight to be with him. The hold of Nayuta’s hand on Ren’s become tight and Ren hold him back tightly too. </p>
<p>“As long as I live, I will make sure that no danger will come to Ren, I will make sure to keep him safe, away from the bad people. I love Ren, and one thing I want is to make him happy, be the happiest man alive because of me. I will not give him up” Nayuta added. </p>
<p>With those words, Felix remember something in the past. </p>
<p><em> “You can take away all my inheritance, but I will not give him up. I don’t care if you kick me out of this house, I will be with this person for all my life.” Young Felix said to a person, and he walk out after this. </em> </p>
<p>“Another stubborn one.” Felix whispered. “Well, I expect this already. I know I can’t stop you two, that’s how two persons in love are. Just make sure, Nayuta, that no harm will come to our Ren. He is an important treasure of us.” Felix said to Nayuta, he look at Ren and smiled, Ren smiled back at Felix. </p>
<p>“I will make sure! He is an important person for me too.” Nayuta promised to them. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s it.” Felix said as he took his tea and have a sip. </p>
<p>“I’m surprised I thought you will react violently.” Tomoru asked Felix. “Why? Do I look like that?” Felix asked him. </p>
<p>“Yes!” Tomoru and Ren answered in unison. “Hey! You two!” Felix said before they laugh. “Well, Nayuta you should eat dinner with us.” Tomoru asked Nayuta. </p>
<p>“That’s right, Nayuta-kun! Stay here for a while or maybe you can sleepover too.” Ren suggested, Nayuta look at Ren first and then, go to Felix and Tomoru. Felix is just quietly sipping his tea, and Tomoru is like asking him to agree with Ren. </p>
<p>“S-sure.” Nayuta agree. Ren smiled at him.  </p>
<p>“Ren, help me prepare dinner.” Tomoru called out to Ren. “Un! Stay here, Nayuta-kun.” Ren said before going out the living room. Nayuta and Felix was left alone in that room. </p>
<p>“Well, since we are the one left, I will show you my greatest treasure.” Felix said to Nayuta. Nayuta look at him with questioning eyes. And then, Felix put out a photo album, showing ‘Ren’s album’ and ‘Do not touch’ on it. Nayuta’s eye went wide, is this the collection of Ren’s photos. “Let me show you how adorable my Ren-chan is.” Felix announced before opening the album. </p>
<p> After they ate dinner, they watch some movies together. Felix and Nayuta have some drinking session, and of course Felix went out first. Tomoru said that they leave Felix to him, and get ready to sleep. Nayuta went to bath first and wait for Ren in his room. A futon is set up next to Ren’s bed. As Nayuta look around Ren’s room, he find some books, the starfive figurine which he knows Ren loves, and some of his things connected to the school. Ren went inside the room, Nayuta look at him, and studying how Ren look right now. He is wearing his pajama, his hair is so fluffy, and his face look so refreshed. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun, are you all good?” Ren asked Nayuta before he went to his own bed. </p>
<p>Nayuta nodded at him, Ren patted the side of him to have Nayuta sit beside him which Nayuta follows. Ren then, grab a hold of Nayuta’s hand. </p>
<p>“Thank you for today, Nayuta-kun. I’m glad it went well.” Ren started, looking at him directly. </p>
<p>“I will not let you go, Ren. So I will fight anything and make sure to keep us together.” Nayuta said to Ren. Ren then, suddenly hug him, Nayuta was surprised at first but hug Ren back. </p>
<p>“I love you, Nayuta-kun.” Ren whispered to him. “I love you more, Ren.” Nayuta answered back. And then, they look at each other and their lips met. Nayuta pull Ren close to him, as he continue to kiss him. Nayuta unconsciously move his hand inside Ren’s shirt, which cause Ren to lightly moan and make them both surprised and break the kiss. Ren was blushing so hard. </p>
<p>“Na-Nayuta-kun, we should sleep for now.” Ren suggested to him. Nayuta get up from the bed and nodded. He then, took the futon and lay down there. Ren lay down on his own bed too. They face each other, Ren hold out his hand reaching for Nayuta, and Nayuta took it. Smiling at each other until they fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So it;s time for that scene, ahhh!! I don't know if I was able to express it properly but NayuRen doing that thing, ahhhhh!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been 3 months since Ren and Nayuta became lovers. All has been working well with them, on school, the mafia and their families. But Nayuta is being faced now with one specific question by his friend, Yuto, and Nayuta didn’t know how to start or answer it. </p>
<p>“So Nayuta, did you do it with Ren?” Yuto asked him. Nayuta is currently working on some papers when Yuto suddenly barged in, telling him that Wataru and Ren went out to buy something so he don’t have anything to do so Yuto decided to went to Nayuta. </p>
<p>“What are you referring to, Yuto?” Nayuta asked him back, and went back to check some documents. </p>
<p>“Oh, Nayuta! You know that! That thing! The lovers will do together.” Yuto said as he try to get Nayuta’s attention. Nayuta glanced at him, giving him a glare. “Ahh, make love! Did you make love with Ren already?” Yuto asking the question to Nayuta. Nayuta’s eye widen upon hearing this. </p>
<p>“What the hell, Yuto?!!” Nayuta yelled at him, slamming the table. </p>
<p>“Oh, you didn’t yet. I see. I see.” Yuto said as he pat Nayuta’s shoulder. “You’re so slow, Nayuta.” He added. </p>
<p>“What? Did you do it with Matoba immediately?” Nayuta asked him. Yuto smirked as an answer. Nayuta growled with his friend’s reaction. “I can’t just do it without Ren’s consent. I don’t want hom to be afraid of me.” Nayuta explained. </p>
<p>“I’ll give you some advice my friend, so listen here and take note.” Yuto started. Nayuta can’t stop Yuto so he just seated there and listened to his rambling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We got everything we need. Good.” Ren said as he check the bags they are carrying, Wataru went with him. </p>
<p>“You really planned to surprise Asahi-san on his birthday, huh?” Wataru asked him as they walk on the streets going to Daimon’s café. (A/N: Nayuta’s bday story is on the Mafia Boss meet Nursery Sensei: Extras) </p>
<p>“Un! I have everyone help me out with this, and keeping it a secret so Nayuta-kun will not know.” Ren explained, as they plan a birthday surprise for Nayuta.  </p>
<p>They both entered Daimon’s café, greeted him and order some coffee and cakes to eat. As they talk about the plan for the surprise party, Ren phone beep, he check it and it is a message from Nayuta. </p>
<p><em> Can we meet tomorrow? - Nayuta </em>  </p>
<p><em> Sure! What time? - Ren </em> </p>
<p><em> 5pm. Is that okay with you? - Nayuta </em> </p>
<p><em> Yes! We don’t have a class on Monday as we will have the school cleaned up. - Ren </em> </p>
<p><em> Good. Let’s meet up at this place XXX – Nayuta </em> </p>
<p><em> Okay! 😀 - Ren </em> </p>
<p><em> I love you. - Nayuta </em> </p>
<p><em> I love you too! - Ren </em> </p>
<p>Wataru noticed Ren is smiling looking on his phone. “Asahi-san?” Wataru asked Ren when he put down the phone. Ren nodded. </p>
<p>“He said that we will meet tomorrow!” Ren said happily. </p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you, Ren, so when is the wedding?” Wataru asked, Ren choked from drinking his coffee upon hearing the question of Wataru. </p>
<p>“Eh?  I think that’s too early..” Ren said as he wipe some coffee spilled on the table. </p>
<p>“Why? Yuto propose to me when we are in our second month. He begged for it so I said yes.” Wataru explained. </p>
<p>“Ehhhh! So fast! Well, we don’t talk about it yet.” Ren said as he put his hands together. </p>
<p>“Well, I think you didn’t do it yet.”  Wataru whispered. Ren look at him, “Hmm, Wataru, did you say something?” Ren asked him. “No! No! Nothing.” Wataru answered. </p>
<p>“But if you and Yuto are married why there are some still call you Matoba?” Ren asked him. </p>
<p>“Well, I have Yuu’s surname already but I think people might get confused so they still call me that..” Wataru explained to Ren. Ren nodded with this. They continue to talk other things and finished their cake and coffee and went home. </p>
<p>Sunday. Nayuta is currently waiting at a café for Ren. Nayuta look at the door when it chime and he saw a smiling Ren going to him. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun! Sorry, I was a little late.” Ren said to him as he took his seat. </p>
<p>“No problem. You want to drink something or you want to go to that place I mentioned?” Nayuta asked him. </p>
<p>“I’m good, let’s go to that place!” Ren suggested, with this Nayuta get up and hold Ren’s hand as they exit the café. </p>
<p>“Did you tell your parents that you will not go home?” Nayuta asked Ren as they walk on the street. </p>
<p>“Un! That’s the reason why I am a little late. Papa will not let me go, Dad just stop him so I was able to come.” Ren explained. </p>
<p><em> Did Felix-san know my plan for today? </em> Nayuta thought. They continue to walk until they stop in front of a fancy hotel. </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s so big!” Ren complimented. “Is it okay to enter this place?” He added. </p>
<p>“Well, I own this hotel so it’s fine, I reserved us a dinner at the restaurant here.” Nayuta explained, and hold Ren’s hand to enter the said hotel. </p>
<p>As they enter the restaurant part of the hotel, a staff greeted them and assist them to their table. Ren is still looking around the restaurant as he sit. </p>
<p>“It’s so pretty here. I’ve never been on this place.” Ren said and look back to Nayuta. </p>
<p>“Well from now on you can go to different fancy place like this, I have lots.” Nayuta declared. Ren smiled at him. </p>
<p>As the food came, Ren was amazed on how it was presented and look so delicious. </p>
<p>“Let’s eat.” Nayuta announced as he get his spoon and fork. Ren did the same thing and started to eat too. </p>
<p>“Hmm! So delicious! Nayuta-kun, it is so delicious!” Ren compliment as he continue to eat. </p>
<p>“Hmm. Of course, I only choose the best.” Nayuta proudly said. They talk about the food and some random things as they continue to eat. </p>
<p>“I have a room here at the top floor, let’s go there.” Nayuta invited Ren after they are done eating. </p>
<p>“Oh! I want to see that. Are we going to sleep there? I thought I will be staying at your house.” Ren asked him. </p>
<p>“Well, you see...I- I want you to try sleeping in a hotel.” Nayuta explained, he cannot tell Ren yet the real plan why they will be staying at the hotel. </p>
<p>“Oh, thank you, Nayuta-kun!” Ren thanked him and giving him the best smiled. </p>
<p><em> Ahhh! Sorry, Ren. I have something in mind. </em> Nayuta thought. Ren slid his hand on Nayuta’s as they walk out from the restaurant going to elevator. Nayuta hold Ren’s hand tightly as they go up. </p>
<p>As they walk on the corridor, Nayuta is getting nervous, as he didn’t know how to start telling it to Ren on what will happen tonight. They stop in front of a door and Nayuta slid the room card and it open. As they enter the room, Ren let go of Nayuta’s hand and look on the glass window. </p>
<p>“Wow! I can see the whole city! The lights at night are awesome!” Ren said as he continue to look outside. Nayuta is standing there at the back of Ren, and slowly went close to him, hugging him from behind. Ren was surprised on what Nayuta did. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked him. Nayuta rest his head on Ren’s shoulder as he continue to hug him. </p>
<p>“Ren..” Nayuta called out close to Ren’s ear. Ren slightly surprised on how Nayuta called out his name, it was still is raspy voice with a hint of sweetness. “I have something to tell you, the reason why I invited you today.” Nayuta continue, and he turn around Ren to face him. Nayuta pull Ren to sit on the large bed. </p>
<p>Ren still looking at Nayuta waiting for him to talk follow him. Nayuta hold both Ren’s hand lightly brushing it with his fingers. “What it is, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked him. </p>
<p>“We’ve been dating for like 3 months, and I am really happy to be with you. I know that we got to hug and kiss. But there is another stuff lovers do.” Nayuta started. </p>
<p>“Other stuff?” Ren asked tilting his head, trying to think, Ren suddenly went red and silent. Nayuta notice it. </p>
<p>“Well, I guess you know what I am thinking now, but if you don’t want to, I will not pressure you-”  </p>
<p>“No! I mean, I think it is okay..” Ren said as he continue to went more red. “I want to be with Nayuta-kun, and love you more, so..” He added and look directly at Nayuta’s eye. </p>
<p>“Are you really sure, Ren? We will be making l-love.” Nayuta asked him.  </p>
<p>Ren nodded as an answer. “It’s my first time so..” </p>
<p>“Me too. I”ll be gentle. Just leave everything to me, Ren.” Nayuta assured Ren. Ren smiled at him. </p>
<p>Nayuta put his hand on Ren’s cheek lightly brushing it, slowly pulling him close, kissing his lips. It started as a slow, gentle kiss, as Nayuta out his other arm around Ren’s waist he started to deepen the kiss. Ren also putting his arms around Nayuta’s shoulder hugging him as he kiss back Nayuta. Nayuta lightly push down Ren on the bed without breaking the kiss. Nayuta’s right hand start to wonder on Ren’s body above his clothes, when Nayuta found the hem of Ren’s shirt, he lifted it and put his hand inside it. Ren moan between kisses when he felt Nayuta’s warm hands on his stomach. Nayuta let go of Ren’s lips and went to kiss his forehead, tip of his, his cheeks, slowly going to Ren’s neck, and lightly bite it. Ren moaned once again as he felt Nayuta’s teeth on his skin. One by one their clothes are being removed, until they are completely naked. </p>
<p>Nayuta now kissing Ren’s shoulder leaving some small bites on them, as Ren continue to hold on Nayuta’s shoulder and unconsciously digging his nails on Nayuta’s back. Nayuta stop kissing Ren’s body and look at Ren’s eye that is showing small tears right now. “Ren, I will prepare you now, let me know if it hurts.” Nayuta said as he get the condom and lotion to prepare Ren. Ren nodded at this, waiting for Nayuta to move. Ren gasped as he felt the cold lotion on his, and started to feel Nayuta’s finger going inside. Ren trying to stop his moan biting his lips, but Nayuta brushed his lips with his other hand. </p>
<p>“Let it out, Ren. I want to hear it.” Nayuta asked him, with this, Ren opened his mouth letting out the moan when Nayuta’s finger continue to move. Ren is holding tightly on Nayuta’s shoulder. Ren let out a loud moan when he felt something. “W-what’s that, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked, Nayuta stop but then, rub again that part and once again Ren let out a loud moan. “So it’s here.” Nayuta said. “W-what’s t-there?” Ren asked again, but then, Nayuta continue rubbing that part, and Ren letting out moans tightly hold and pull Nayuta closer to him. </p>
<p>“I think you are ready.” Nayuta said, Ren currently do not know what is happening, tears on his eyes, having little sweats on his skins. “Let be connected, Ren.” Ren heard Nayuta says before he felt something entering him, it is bigger and cause Ren hold tightly more on Nayuta. Nayuta breathe heavily same with Ren. “Let’s make you used to it first.” Nayuta whispered on Ren. “N-Nayuta-kun...” Ren can only say at that time. Once Nayuta felt that Ren is getting used to it, he started to slowly moved. Ren continue to let out moans as he felt Nayuta inside him. Ren can only called out Nayuta’s name, and Nayuta is also calling out Ren’s name. They continue to make love passionately, kissing and moving on each other until they reach their limit. </p>
<p>After they reach their limit, Nayuta look directly on Ren’s eyes, wiping his small tears and brushing his bangs. “I love you so much, Ren.” Nayuta whispered to him. Ren opened his eyes and look at Nayuta’s. “I-I l-love you too, N-Nayuta-kun...” Ren answered. They shared one more gentle kiss, embracing each other through the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayuta woke up because of the light coming from the window, he felt something warm hugging him when he look down, he saw a cute sleeping Ren, resting his head on Nayuta’s chest. Nayuta lifted his other hand and brush off Ren’s bangs so he can see more of sleeping Ren’s face, his quiet breathing making Nayuta feel so peaceful. After satisfying his eyes on Ren’s face, he hugged him this cause Ren to slowly open his eyes, the beautiful sight makes Nayuta feel that this is not real, but then the warmth coming from Ren making him believe it is real, he is with Ren. </p><p>“Nayuta-kun?”  Ren softly say his name and look up, adjusting his eyes. When Ren saw Nayuta, he smiled and hugged him back, burying his face back on his chest. </p><p>“Good morning, Ren.” Nayuta greeted, kissing Ren’s hair. </p><p>“Good morning, Nayuta-kun.” Ren answered back and look up, giving Nayuta his best smile. Nayuta silently wish that soon he will always see this scenery every morning, a morning with Ren by his side. </p><p>“Are you hungry? I can ask for breakfast to be sent here.” Nayuta suggested. Ren nod as an answer, then Nayuta sit up and dialed the phone calling for the breakfast. Ren sit up too looking around the room, he can feel his body slightly ache but not that bad. Ren is wearing Nayuta’s clothes as some of them was stack on this room, since Nayuta stayed here from time to time before. </p><p>After Nayuta called out the room service, he went back to Ren and hugged him, giving him kiss on his head. Ren look at Nayuta and hugged him back again. “Do you want to rest more until breakfast came? Then, we can go out and watch some movies.” Nayuta suggested. </p><p>“Hmm, sure, but lay down with me, I want to hug Nayuta-kun.” Ren answered, Nayuta smiled with this. And then, they both lay down back on the bed hugging each other. Nayuta giving Ren small light kisses on his head and hair. </p><p>“Are you okay? Anything hurts?” Nayuta asked him. “I’m good, a little ache but I can take it, I know Nayuta-kun were gentle at that time.” Ren answered him, having some blush on his face, and burying it on Nayuta’s chest. “I’m glad.” Nayuta said as he hug Ren tightly. </p><p>Once they are done eating breakfast, they took shower (separately), and change clothes ready to go out. Nayuta have Ren wait on the reception area as he get the car. As he wait, Ren take time to send a message to his parents, telling them about the plan they have for movies and stroll around the city, after that he will go home. </p><p>Ren received a text from Nayuta that he is outside now. Ren immediately went out, Nayuta open the door for him and they drove away from the hotel. </p><p>“What movie you like to watch?” Nayuta asked Ren as he drive. </p><p>“Hmm, anything that we will both enjoy. We can check once we get there.” Ren suggested. </p><p>Once they arrived at the movie house, they both choose a light movie to watch, bought some popcorn and drinks. After that they went out and check out some stores. </p><p>Ren and Nayuta went to a toy store. They both buy a toy for Haruka. Then, walk around the town, Ren noticed a photobooth and dragged Nayuta in it. They both have their photo taken in it. </p><p>“Why are you not smiling again?” Ren asked Nayuta as he look on the pictures. Ren is laughing on how Nayuta look on those pictures. </p><p>“I did smile. ” Nayuta defend himself. Ren look back on the photo. </p><p>“Hmmm, okay, if you say so.” Ren just agrees. They started to walk around the city again when Ren noticed a kid crying at the corner. </p><p>“Nayuta-kun, there’s a kid crying.” Ren called out, and immediately went to the kid, Nayuta followed him. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Ren asked the kid who is busy crying and look up to him. The little girl shook his head. </p><p>“M-mommy is not here.” She said to Ren. Ren smiled at the kid and lightly wipe the tears on her eyes. </p><p>“Let’s go ahead and look for your mommy, okay?” Ren assured the kid, the kid nodded as an answer. “What’s your name?” Ren asked her. </p><p>“Y-Yui..” “Yui-chan, I’m Ren, and this is Nayuta, we will help you.” Ren introduced them, Nayuta just nodded. They started to asked around about the kid and her mom. Ren is the one asking the people, while Nayuta is carrying Yui. </p><p>They are currently at a park now, sitting at a bench, Ren bought an ice cream for Yui so she can relax a little. Ren is busy helping Yui to finish her ice cream, wiping some ice cream on her face using a tissue. Nayuta is silently watching the two. <em> Ren, really love kids, will he want to have children someday? </em> He thought. </p><p>Ren noticed Nayuta that he is thinking of something, “Nayuta-kun? Are you okay?” Ren asked him. Nayuta look directly at Ren. “No, nothing.” He answered, but Ren still not convinced. </p><p>“Yui!” Someone yelled. Ren and Nayuta look at the direction and saw a woman running towards them. </p><p>“Mommy!” Yui called out and run towards that woman, and they hug each other. Ren and Nayuta went to them. </p><p>“Are you Yui’s mom?” Ren asked the woman, she nodded. </p><p>“Mommy, they help me look for you.” Yui said to his mom. </p><p>“Thank you! I was just buying something from a store and when I look back my Yui is gone. Thank you so much for looking after her.” The mom said bowing her head. </p><p>“Oh, no need for that! It’s fine, I am a teacher so seeing kids lost I really do want to help them.” Ren explained. “Yui, make sure to not let go of your mom, okay?” Ren look at Yui and said it. </p><p>Yui nodded, “Yes!” After they exchange some words, Yui and her mom bid farewell and went home. Nayuta and Ren was left at the park. Ren noticed that Nayuta is not talking at all. </p><p>“Nayuta-kun, I know you are thinking of something, what it is?” Ren asked Nayuta. Nayuta just look at Ren, Ren smiled and took both his hand. “Spill it, Nayuta-kun. I am here to listen.” Ren added. </p><p>Nayuta took a deep breath first. “It’s just, seeing you look so happy with the kids, I think that your own children will be as cute as you, but you being with me, you will not have a chance to get any children.” Nayuta explained. </p><p>Ren put one of his hand on Nayuta’s cheek, caressing them. “Nayuta-kun...” Ren smiled at him. “I think your children will be cute too, Nayuta-kun, but I can’t give birth, so I will not have a chance to see them too. We’re the same. What’s important is we love each other. I promise to stay by your side, and take care of you.” Ren said and then, he hugged Nayuta. Nayuta hugged him back. </p><p>“I love you, Nayuta-kun, please remember that.” Ren whispered to him. </p><p>Nayuta tightly hug Ren, “I love you more, Ren. I’ll stay with you forever.” He answered back. </p><p>They both silently promised to each other that they will stay together forever, and they will love each other more. </p><p>---------- </p><p>“Boss, here’s the information you are asking for.” A man wearing a black suit said putting a folder on a table. </p><p>A guy sitting in front of it, turn around his chair and pick up the folder. It shows a picture and profile. “Hmm, so his name is Nanahoshi Ren. I didn’t think that Nayuta will have a lover.” That man said. </p><p>“Prepare the plan I set, and then, we will go ahead and proceed with it. Wait for my signal.”  The man ordered the other. “Yes, Boss.” The other answered and went out of the room. </p><p>“Asahi Nayuta, I will make sure to get all what you have right now. This is my revenge. I will take both the mafia and the people you love.” </p><p>---------- </p><p>(after the bday extra) </p><p>“So, Nayuta, did you enjoy your birthday present from Ren?” Yuto asked him, Nayuta is currently working and then, Yuto in his police uniform barge in, Rio also came. </p><p>“Yuto, don’t just suggest anything to Ren.” Nayuta warned him. </p><p>“What? I bet you enjoyed it.” Yuto teased Nayuta more. Nayuta give him a glare. Rio is just sitting at the sofa drinking his coffee. </p><p>“Well, Rio, how about you? You got time to talk with Banri.” Yuto now went to Rio. Rio smiled at him. </p><p>“I got to know more information about him. I am set for my next plan.” Rio answered him. Yuto just look at him with amazement.  </p><p>“Why are you two here?” Nayuta suddenly asked them. Yuto turn around and look at him. </p><p>“Kenta-san called me.” Yuto answered. “Me too.” Rio added. </p><p>“Huh? Satozuka?” Nayuta asked, and then, the door open and Kenta entered followed by Reon, Miyuki and Ryo. </p><p>“Good, you came.” Kenta said as soon as he noticed Yuto and Rio. </p><p>“Satozuka, what’s the meaning of this?” Nayuta asked him. </p><p>“Nayuta, I need to tell you something important, and we need everyone here, and you form a plan to make sure this will work.” Kenta started. All of them were looking at Kenta, waiting for the thing he needs to tell them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wataru-sensei, I’m gonna go now. Enjoy your weekend!” Ren said as he took his bag. </p>
<p>“Hmm, staying at Asahi’s again?” Wataru asked. Ren nodded with this. “Oh, enjoying the weekend, huh?” Wataru teased him. Ren blushed with this. “I’m playing with Haruka-kun there too!” Ren defend himself. </p>
<p>“Right, right. Well, take care!” Wataru said before Ren leave the teacher’s office and went out of school. </p>
<p>Ren saw Nayuta’s car waiting outside, and immediately went to it. Ren went to the other side of the car and open the door, went inside it. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun!” Ren said as soon as he entered the car. “Ready?” Nayuta asked him. Ren nodded, and then, Nayuta started the car and drive off. </p>
<p>Once they arrived at Nayuta’s house, Kenta is waiting for them at the entrance. Nayuta stop the car in front, he and Ren went out of the car, and went inside the house. </p>
<p>“Sensei!” Haruka greeted and run towards Ren, Reon following him. Ren hug him. “You’re going to stay here again?” Haruka asked him. </p>
<p>“Un! Let’s enjoy the weekend again, Haruka-kun!” Ren said to Haruka. Haruka smiled and hug Ren back. </p>
<p>“Dinner is ready, let’s go eat now.” Miyuki announced, and all of them went to the dining room. They happily ate the dinner all together, Ren and Haruka are making it livelier. After that, Ren help Haruka cleaned up and went to Haruka’s room to play before going to bed. Nayuta went to his office to check something on it. </p>
<p>“Nothing unusual happening?” Nayuta asked Kenta as he check his laptop. </p>
<p>“No. No signs for anything. All good in the city.” Kenta answered him. They continue to work until Ren went inside. </p>
<p>“Haruka-kun is sleeping now, Nayuta-kun.” Ren said as he went to Nayuta. Nayuta nodded at him and get up from his chair, took Ren’s hand and look at him. </p>
<p>“Well, if you excuse me.” Kenta said before going out of the room. Ren and Nayuta was left alone. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun, are you worried of something again?” Ren asked him, Nayuta shocked his head as an answer and continue to caress Ren’s hand. “Everything’s fine. You don’t have to worry. And I am here for you.” Ren assured him, Nayuta then pull Ren to hug him tight, and Ren hug him back. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what will I do if I lose you, or Haruka.” Nayuta said as he continue to hug Ren. </p>
<p>“Nothing bad will happen, Nayuta-kun. I know that you will be protecting us both.” Ren said as he hug Nayuta tightly assuring him that everything will be alright. </p>
<p>“Let’s go to sleep. I know you are tired.” Ren suggested and pull Nayuta out of the office and went to Nayuta’s room. Nayuta cleaned up himself first and Ren change to his pajama and went first to the bed, few minutes, Nayuta join him. They are both laying on the bed, hugging each other, Ren’s head on Nayuta’s chest. Nayuta put his hand on Ren’s hair and run through his fingers on it. </p>
<p>“Good night, Nayuta-kun!” Ren said to him. “Good night, Ren.” Nayuta whispered and kissed Ren’s hair. After a while, Nayuta noticed Ren already asleep, he smiled and continue to hug him, closed his eyes to sleep too. They will have every weekend together. </p>
<p>-------- </p>
<p>Few weeks later, Ren and Haruka are currently at a toy store buying something as Haruka requested to go out with Ren. </p>
<p>“Haruka-kun, have you chosen a toy you like?” Ren asked Haruka who is currently looking at the action figure stand. </p>
<p>“Hmmm, oh, I want this, Sensei!” Haruka pointed out a hero action figure. </p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go ahead and pay for that.” Ren said as he took the toy and hold Haruka’s hand to go to the cashier. </p>
<p>After that, they went out of the shop and go to a close park as Haruka wants some ice cream and Ren suggested that there’s a park with an ice cream truck. They are seated on one of the benches now, while Haruka is eating his ice cream. </p>
<p>“You really love ice cream, huh.” Ren said as he watch Haruka eat happily. </p>
<p>“Hmm, I love it!” Haruka answered while still eating his ice cream. </p>
<p>Didn’t they know there is someone watching them at the back. “No other people in the area, only the two targets.” The man over his earpiece. “Once you give the go signal, we will do the plan.” The other man said. “Go. Take the two now.” The man on the other line said. With that, four men slowly went to where Ren and Haruka is. Ren noticed the four men coming to them, and he immediately pull close Haruka to him. </p>
<p>“Sensei?” Haruka asked. But before Ren can answer the four men surrounded the two. Haruka look at those men, and tightly hold on to Ren. </p>
<p>“Who are you?” Ren asked those men. “What do you want?”  </p>
<p>“Nanahoshi Ren and Asahi Haruka, we will not hurt you if you will come along quietly.” The man said. “Just follow us to that car, and don’t make any noise or scene or else...” </p>
<p>Ren glared at those men, and look back to Haruka, “Haruka-kun, just hold on to Sensei, okay? I will protect you.” Ren said to him, and Haruka nodded. They both get up from sitting, and slowly followed the men to the car, Ren noticed some guns so he did not make any move that will cause harm to Haruka. </p>
<p>Ren tightly hold Haruka in his arms as the men drove away from the park. They quietly sit there, unable to see what was outside. They arrived at some abandoned building, Ren look around and he is not sure where they are, the men took them inside the building and brought them to a room. </p>
<p>“You wait here, our boss will see you.” The men ordered them. Ren and Haruka seated on some chairs, one man put a rope on Ren’s hand putting it behind him, same with Haruka. Ren noticed three guns pointing in their direction, it was set up there and some wires connected on it. </p>
<p>“Sensei, what are those?” Haruka asked as he noticed the guns too. </p>
<p>“Haruka-kun, just stay calm, Sensei’s here, I will make sure that no harm will come to you.” Ren assured him and giving Haruka a smile. Haruka just look at Ren and nodded. </p>
<p>The door suddenly open and a man in his fifties entered followed by some men. He went close to Ren and Haruka. </p>
<p>“Well, look what we have here.” The man started. “I didn’t know that we will have this father and son meeting, Haruka.” </p>
<p>“Father? Who are you?” Ren asked him. The man look at Ren and smiled. “Oh, the lover is also here. Well, you may call me father-in-law. I’m just the father of Nayuta and Haruka.” The man explained. </p>
<p>Ren eye’s widened as he heard it, he look at Haruka who is in shocked too. “Then, let Haruka-kun go, why are you putting him here with those things around?” Ren asked the man. </p>
<p>The man laughed, and he lift Ren’s chin, tightly holding it. “I want Nayuta to see this, as a warning, what will he do if I took everything from him, just like how he took everything from me.” He said and let go of Ren’s chin. He walked around the room, looking at the guns set up. </p>
<p>“These guns can be controlled by me, if that Nayuta will not agree with me later, you both will die.” He laughed after he said it. </p>
<p>Ren is worried on what is happening, he is afraid not for his life but for Haruka too. “Don’t drag Haruka to this. He’s just a child!” Ren asked the man. “Your son! How can you do this?” </p>
<p>“Son? I don’t think of them as my sons, especially, that Nayuta! How can he do this to me? I have plans to make the mafia a big thing, everyone that will be afraid to fight off. But then, that Nayuta, wants to follow what my father wants, and took everything from me. I will not forgive him!” The man explained. “And you two, the most important person to him, I will take you both and make him suffer.” </p>
<p>“You share the same blood, Nayuta and Haruka are connected to you, how can you-” Ren wasn’t able to finish as he felt a hand slap his face. </p>
<p>“Sensei!” Haruka shouted at him. “Don’t hurt, Ren-sensei!” Haruka asked as he started to cry. </p>
<p>“Shut up! You both shut up or I’ll kill you now!” The man warned them. “I have to go now and have a chat with Nayuta. If you both will die, it is Nayuta’s fault.” The man said before going out of the room, and leave Ren and Haruka behind. </p>
<p>“Sensei...” Haruka said as he continue to cry. Ren look at him, “Haruka-kun, stop crying, I’m sure Nayuta-kun will save us, just believe in Sensei and to your Niisan.” </p>
<p>Haruka nodded, Ren check the surroundings, there is one camera focusing on them, and still the three guns around, no one is there except them. <em> Nayuta-kun,I believe in you..</em>  Ren thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------- </p>
<p>“Nayuta!” Kenta said as he rushed to Nayuta’s office. Nayuta look at him. “Nanahoshi and Haruka was taken away. And we know who it is.” </p>
<p>Nayuta get up from his chair, clenching his fist. Suddenly, Reon entered holding some envelope on his hand and gave it to Nayuta, Nayuta opened it, it has some papers telling to transfer all the ownership of the mafia assets. “So he is really still alive.” Nayuta said, and then, his phone rang, it is an unknown number. He answered it, and it shows the face that he was last seen more than 20 years ago. </p>
<p>“Well, well, how was my son?” The man on the other line said, smirking. </p>
<p>“I’m not your son, and I don’t see you as my father anymore.” Nayuta answered back. He make the video bigger by showing it on the TV inside his office. </p>
<p>“Where’s Ren and Haruka?” Nayuta asked his father. </p>
<p>“Oh, you want to see them? Here they are.” The man said and showed a screen where Ren and Haruka is. “Oh, they are not alone there, look at those thing I set up.” The man added and showed the three guns around the two. </p>
<p>“You scum!! Let them go! This is between us!” Nayuta shouted at him, fuming with anger. </p>
<p>“Not yet, I have that something sent to you. Sign them and I will free the two.” </p>
<p>“How can I be sure you will free them? I can’t trust you!” </p>
<p>“Well, I don’t trust you too! You took everything! That thing you do when you are 10, that’s my chance to be well known, but you crushed it all!”  </p>
<p>“Grandfather knows what you are doing, I just did what should be done at that time. You are taking away children’s lives!” Nayuta said as he remembered how his grandfather told him about the things his father is doing. “You almost have Haruka killed too! Good thing, I got in time.”  </p>
<p>“Hmph, I don’t care about that! Just sign those papers or those two will be killed, and it will be your fault.” His father warned him one more time. </p>
<p>Nayuta hold those papers almost crumpling them as he his being taken by his anger. He look at those and went back to the screen. </p>
<p>“You have a minute to sign it now, or say your goodbye with your brother and lover.” </p>
<p>“Don’t do anything to them! I’ll sign it, this is what you want, right?” Nayuta yelled, as he took his pen. After that, he showed the paper with his signature on it. “There! Are you happy now? Let them go!” </p>
<p>The man laughed on screen, he lifted the remote with a red button on it. “Gave those papers on that drone outside.” The man ordered. Nayuta and Kenta went to look outside the window. There is a drone waiting. “If you dare to break it, I will press this button and those two will die.”  </p>
<p>Nayuta don’t have any choice so he took the drone and put in the papers on it. It flies away after that. </p>
<p>“There! All good now.” Nayuta said as he wait for his father. </p>
<p>The man laughed, “You are still a naïve kid, Nayuta. Well, say goodbye to them.” The man then press the button, and the screen where Ren and Haruka is being show went out. </p>
<p>“No!!!” Nayuta shouted, he heard some gunshots from the screen. “Ren! Haruka!” </p>
<p>“You scumbag.” Nayuta cursed him the man. The man just continue to laughed. “Two important persons gone now plus all the mafia assets are mine too.” The man said. “Asahi Nayuta, you have nothing now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Nayuta watches his father laughed on the screen, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and look back to him. “Are you sure, you should be laughing right now?” Nayuta started, the man stop laughing and look at him.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? I have everything now.” His father answered.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you open the screen where Ren and Haruka is?” Nayuta asked. The man give him a question look, and tried to open the screen showing Ren and Haruka but can’t open it. “What? Why it is not showing those two?” He then, look at Nayuta.</p>
<p>Nayuta smirked, “Oh, let me show you then.” After that, the monitor opened, Ren and Haruka is nowhere on the screen, and then, suddenly Ren showed up holding a wood on his hand, and he hit the camera using it, now the monitor is showing a snowy screen.</p>
<p>“What? How did that? Nayuta?!!” His father yelled back. “You know this will happen?”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re right. And I have planned it long ago.” Nayuta explained.</p>
<p>Flashback..</p>
<p>
  <em> “Nayuta, I will need to tell you something, and we need everyone here, and you form a plan to make sure this will work.” Kenta started. All of them were looking at Kenta, waiting for the thing he needs to tell them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “What it is, Satozuka?” Nayuta asked, Kenta went to him and give him a folder, Nayuta opened it, and he saw pictures of him, Ren and Haruka. “What is the meaning of this?” Nayuta asked once again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Someone’s watching you Nayuta, also, Nanahoshi and Haruka. And Miyuki got a hold of the man taking those pictures, and we have him confessed who it is. It is your father of Nayuta, the man we are looking for.” Kenta explained. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  Nayuta, Yuto and Rio were shocked with that information, “The person behind that black organization on the orphanage?” Yuto asked. Kenta nodded with this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I need to stop this man. Satozuka, do you have something in your mind, right?” Nayuta look at Kenta. “Yes, and we need the help of Nanahoshi too.” Kenta answered. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Ren? I don’t want him to drag into this.” Nayuta disagree. “I know Nanahoshi can do that, I just need you to talk to him. He needs to train, how to use guns, and fight.” Kenta suggested. Nayuta eye’s widened with this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “What? I can’t just...”  “Nayuta, we need to do this, you know your father, he likes to do sneak attack, so he will take Ren and Haruka when they are away from us. Think about it.” Kenta asked Nayuta. Nayuta think deeply about this, but then, he agree and said that he will talk to Ren. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ren is currently at Nayuta’s house, as he was called out. “Nayuta-kun?” Ren called out as he enter Nayuta’s office. Nayuta nodded as he saw Ren. Ren seated on a sofa in this room, Nayuta seated beside him too. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Ren, I need to ask you of something, and I hope you will understand.” Nayuta started, Ren just look at him, quietly listening. Nayuta told him about his father, and the plan they have. After that, Ren just stay there, without saying anything. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Ren? I’m sorry for asking you to do this but-” “That’s fine, Nayuta-kun. I will do it.” Ren answered. Nayuta was shocked with Ren’s answer. “Are you sure?” Ren nodded, and smiled, “I want to learn those things too, so I can also protect Haruka-kun and you.” Ren then get both Nayuta’s hand to assure him that he will definitely do it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ren training started, every weekend he will go to Nayuta’s house to train with Reon for the guns and Miyuki for fist fight. At first, Ren’s body can’t take it, he will always fall down when he fight Myuki, and since Nayuta is watching, Miyuki will get a punch or two from him every time Ren get hurt, which Ren will try to stop. Reon is getting cold sweat too when he taught Ren, he will accidentally touch Ren’s hand and he will get a deathly glare from Nayuta. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Ren-sensei!” Ren turn around to see who called him, it was Ryo. “Ryo-san. What is it?” Ren asked him. “Take these.” Ryo said as he give Ren, a necklace and a wristwatch. Ren look at those. “What is this for?” Ren asked. “You need to wear them all the time. There is a small camera on the necklace and a tracking device on it, so I can immediately see where you are. The watch has some special things on it. Like things to remove some ropes, or disconnect something.” Ryo explained. Ren nodded with this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Nayuta, Ren and Haruka were taken.” Ryo reported as he look on the cameras. “Have some people follow them but make sure they will not notice it.” Nayuta ordered as he look on his laptop. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Nayuta, it is here. Let’s start the plan.” Kenta said, Nayuta nodded. He believes in Ren, he knows Ren can do it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> As all the men went out of room, Ren press something on the watch he have, and got some small laser thing to remove the ropes on him, it immediately untie him. Ren put his finger on his lips to let Haruka know to keep quiet. Ren then, remove the ropes on Haruka and put him on the room where the guns are not pointing at. “Ryo-san, you have the monitor, right?” Ren talk to his necklace. “Yes, Sensei, you can start disabling the guns now, Reon here will help you.” Ryo answered back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ren went to guns slowly, and check it, he put up his necklace so Ryo can see it too, as Reon guide him on the other line, Ren one by one disabled the guns, until all of them was not loaded and not connected to those wires. “All good, Ryo-san, Reon-kun, thank you.” Ren said. “Good job, Sensei!” Ryo said on the other line. “Nayuta still talking to his father, the others are there and doing their jobs now, wait for Miyuki-kun.” Ryo informed Ren. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ren went to Haruka and hugged him, “All is good now, Haruka-kun.” Ren assured Haruka, Haruka hugged him back. After that, Miyuki went inside the room and get the two out. </em>
</p>
<p>End of flashback.</p>
<p>“Nayuta!! How can you?!” His father yelled, and then, the door open at his location, Yuto and some police pointing the gun on him, and took him. “I already surpass you, and now, you will pay for all of those bad things you have done.” Nayuta said, Yuto show an OK sighed on the screen, and then, Nayuta went out of the room to go where Ren and Haruka is.</p>
<p>At his father location, all his men were all tied up together and being picked up by the police and some of Nayuta’s men. He can’t believe his son planned this all too. “You should be thankful, Nayuta didn't order to kill you.” Yuto started. Nayuta’s father look at him, still can’t believe on what did happened. He was put on a police car.</p>
<p>Ren and Haruka are being assisted by some nurse and Rio. “All good. I’m glad you got no injuries.” Rio stated. Ren smiled at him. “I didn’t expect that I will be able to do all of those.” Ren said. “You got good training, huh.” Rio added.</p>
<p>They noticed a car stop in front of them, and Nayuta exited from it. “Niisan!” Haruka yelled and immediately went to Nayuta, Nayuta pick him up and went to Ren. “Are you both okay?” Nayuta asked them. Ren nodded, “All good!” Ren hugged Nayuta and Haruka who is still in Nayuta’s arms. “Are you okay?” Ren whispered to him.</p>
<p>Nayuta nodded as an answer, Ren give him a smile, and touch his face. “I’m glad.” Ren said.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you out of here, Ren, Haruka.” After that they went to Nayuta’s car and drove off away from that area. “Are you going to talk to him again?” Ren asked Nayuta inside the car. Nayuta sighed first, “I will, even if I don’t want to. I need to finish all these things, to make sure that both you and Haruka will have a peaceful life.” Ren look at Nayuta, he knows how hard it will be for him, it is his father, but then, because of what happen, they will not be a family anymore.</p>
<p>After some weeks, Ren life continue, same with Haruka, but then, Ren wasn’t able to see Nayuta at all, they call and send messages. Also Haruka wasn’t able to see his niisan, Nayuta asked Ren to take care of Haruka while he work with something, so Haruka is currently living with Ren.</p>
<p>“Haruka-chan, look at these toys, let’s play!” Felix said as he play with Haruka at the living room, Haruka is so happy to play with him. Ren is just there watching them. Tomoru sit beside him.</p>
<p>“Any news from Nayuta?” Tomoru asked him as he give Ren a glass of juice.</p>
<p>“He said that he will be done in 2 days, and will be able to get Haruka and meet me.” Ren said.</p>
<p>“Well, at least, Felix enjoys having Haruka, it’s been a long time since we got a small kid here.” Tomoru said, Ren smiled with this, and they continue to watch the two playing.</p>
<p>“Sensei? When we can see, Niisan?” Haruka asked Ren, he is currently on Ren’s bed to sleep.</p>
<p>“Soon, Haruka-kun. Your Niisan also wants to see you soon.” Ren assured him.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I will wait for him then.” Haruka said and he yawned after that. “Go to sleep, Haruka-kun. Good night.” Ren said to him. And Haruka slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep. Ren get up from his bed, and then, his phone rang showing Nayuta’s name.</p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun.” Ren answered and went to his window.</p>
<p>“How’s Haruka?” Nayuta asked on the other line.</p>
<p>“Sleeping. He enjoy the day again. How are you?” Ren asked.</p>
<p>“I’m almost done with everything. So I will be able to see you two soon. I just called you as I want to hear your voice.”</p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun...make sure you are not getting yourself so tired. Haruka and I will wait for you.”</p>
<p>Ren heard Nayuta sighed on the other line, “I love you, Ren. I’m glad nothing bad happens to both of you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Nayuta-kun. I know that we will all have the peaceful life you wish for, and I am here to help you achieve it too.” Ren said.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ren. Well, I need to go, and you need to sleep. Good night.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Nayuta-kun.” Ren said before putting down his phone and went to his bed to sleep.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>“So I saw this on a TV, Ko-nii said that it is a man proposing to his lover. I saw this big ring with a white stone on it! It is so beautiful!” Futa said as his friends listened to him.</p>
<p>“Proposing, what’s that?” Misaki asked him. “I don’t know, Ko-nii said it is from grown up people.” Futa added.</p>
<p>“Sensei! Sensei! Do you know what is that proposing thing and that big ring thing?” Kanata asked Ren. </p>
<p>Ren look at them, “Well, how can I explain it?” Ren started as he think about it. “It is something like asking for your someone special to be with you forever. Like the Prince and Princess on our story books.” Ren explained, the kids just nodded with this. <em> Propose, huh? </em> He thought and suddenly an idea come up to him. “Ahm, everyone, Sensei, wants to ask you of something?” Ren asked the kids.</p>
<p>“Yes! Anything for sensei!” The kids answered. Ren smiled and the idea he thought of, he shared it to the kids. “Are you all in?” Ren asked them again. All the kids nodded and smiled. Ren smiled back at them.</p>
<p><em> I hope this will work. </em>  Ren thought. “Let’s start the plan now!” Ren started. “Go!” All the kids said raising their right hands up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayuta’s face is currently laying on his table, so tired for the last few days as he work on the issue with his father. His father is paying his sin now, in the right place. Nayuta look for all the connections his father have, and make them surrender. With this, he left Haruka to Ren, as the house may not be good for Haruka right now. He lifted his head and look on the side picture frame Kenta gave him during that time that he needs to work on this thing, it was a picture taken on his birthday with Ren and Haruka in it, showing their best smiles. <em> I miss them.. </em> Nayuta thought. </p>
<p>The door opened and Kenta entered, he went to Nayuta giving him the files. “Last one, and we’re good.” Kenta said to him. Nayuta took the files and sign it, giving it to Kenta. “Well, with that, you can go rest.” </p>
<p>“I want to see Ren and Haruka.” Nayuta said as he look on the picture. </p>
<p>“You don’t have any energy left, just sleep for now, and see them tomorrow. Oh, I think they have an event in school, why don’t you go there and surprise them?” Kenta suggest to him. </p>
<p>“That’s a good idea. And I have something to say to Ren too.” Nayuta said, as he took out the small box on his drawer and open it. It shows two gold rings. Nayuta look at it, he planned to propose to Ren after all this, he wants to spend the rest of his life with him. </p>
<p>“You are planning to propose to Nanahoshi?” Kenta asked him. Nayuta nodded with this. “I’m sure he will be surprised with that.” </p>
<p>Nayuta continue to look on those rings. “It will definitely look good on him.” He said as he thought how Ren will react. </p>
<p>------- </p>
<p>Ren is currently at his room, and looking at something when Tomoru entered his room. “Ren, dinner is ready. Oh, what are you looking at?” Tomoru said and sit beside Ren. </p>
<p>Ren showed Tomoru what it is, it is a single ring with a diamond on it. “My mom’s ring.” Ren said. </p>
<p>“Oh, I remember that! That is the ring your father gave to your mother when he proposed to her. Felix and I are there to witnessed it. Why are you- Oh, I see.” Tomoru said as he was able to understand why Ren is looking at it. “You will gonna propose to Nayuta?” </p>
<p>Ren smiled and nodded. “Yes! Daddy gave it to me, and at that time I don’t understand why, he said that I should give this to someone I will want to spend my life with.” Ren said as he remembered when he was just a kid his dad gave it to him, since it is an important ring. “And I want to spend my life with Nayuta-kun.” </p>
<p>Tomoru hugged Ren, “You are really a grown up now. You are thinking of how you will spend the rest of your life with someone. I really hope that you continue to be happy.” Tomoru said to Ren, and Ren hugged him back. “Thank you for everything, Dad.” Ren said.  </p>
<p>Felix is currently outside the room, silently crying as he heard what the two is talking about. He may not like Nayuta at first but he knows that Nayuta will treasure Ren. </p>
<p>----------- </p>
<p>Nayuta is currently on his way to the school, after resting yesterday he is full of energy and really want to meet Ren and Haruka, Kenta is the one driving. Once they arrived, Nayuta went out of the car, and noticed that the school is quiet for something that has an event. </p>
<p>“Hmm, I thought there is an event right now?” Nayuta asked as he look at the front of the school. </p>
<p>“There is.” Kenta said, after that Futa, Misaki, Yamato, Kanata and Tadaomi. Futa leading them while Misaki, Yamato, Kanata and Tadaomi are holding a rope forming a train </p>
<p>“Tsu! Tsu!” Futa said as they continue to go to Nayuta. Nayuta just look at the kids, confused on what is happening. “Our first passenger, please step inside the train!” Futa ordered Nayuta and the others are waiting for him to enter that said rope. Nayuta look at them and on Kenta who is currently smiling. </p>
<p>“What’s this?” Nayuta asked. “Why don’t you just go with them? Look at them, they are waiting for you.” Kenta suggested. Since Nayuta don’t know what to do, he just followed and entered the rope the kids are holding. </p>
<p>“Okay! Let’s go!” Futa said, and they started to walk, Nayuta is careful on walking to make sure he will not step on the kids as they follow Futa. They stop at the back of the school, there is one chair set up like a throne there, and the other kids – Haruka, Aoi, Shu and Jun are waiting. They stop in front of it. </p>
<p>“Passenger, you can exit now!” Futa ordered Nayuta which Nayuta follows again. </p>
<p>“Our main guest is here, please sit on our prepared chair for you.” Aoi said and they guide Nayuta to the said chair. Nayuta seated on it. "What is happening, Haruka?” Nayuta asked his brother. Haruka just smiled at him. “Just you wait, Nii-san.” He said to him. And then, they look at the front with a stage-like set up. </p>
<p>The stage open up, showing the people Nayuta knows, Yuto holding a guitar same with Reon, Rio on a keyboard, Miyuki on drums and Ryo on bass. And then, he saw at the sides, Banri, Wataru and Kenta holding cameras on their hands. </p>
<p>“What the? What is happening?” Nayuta asked, and then, he look back at the front and saw Ren emerge from the back holding a mic on his hand. He stand at the front, and out the mic close to his mouth. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun!” Ren started, looking directly at Nayuta, “Please listen!” Then the song started (https://youtu.be/xUfg6uDunZE) (think of Ren singing the Kuchizuke Diamond here) </p>
<p>Nayuta listened as Ren sing in front of him, as he listened it is like he can only see Ren and at Ren he can only see Nayuta, they were at their own world as the song continue. When Ren ended it, the kids started to clap their hands. Ren smiled at Nayuta, and went to him. Nayuta get up from sitting as Ren went close to him. </p>
<p>“Ren” “Nayuta-kun.” They called out each other’s name. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun, I need to tell you something, so listen, okay?” Ren started and he took Nayuta’s hand. Nayuta nodded. </p>
<p>“I know that we are completely in different worlds. But then, fate still made us meet, as Haruka being my student. I know my life were in danger at one time, well, two times, but then, I was still here, alive, and with you. We did have some problems before but we are able to overcome it. That’s why I decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Ren said and he put one of his hand on his pocket. </p>
<p>“Wait, Ren!” Nayuta stop him. Ren look up to him and stop getting that something on his pocket. </p>
<p>“I need you to listen to me too.” Nayuta asked. Ren nodded with this. “I should be the one preparing this.” He started. “Ren, I know that being with me will make your life be in danger, we don’t know when or what, but I will make sure that I will protect you. I love you more than anything you can think of. And I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, So..” Nayuta took the box on his pocket and opened it, showing those two gold rings.  </p>
<p>Ren look at those. “Wait! I should be the one saying it first!” Ren stop him too and he took the box on his pocket, showing that ring with a diamond on it. Nayuta look at it. They look at each other with the box of rings on their hands. </p>
<p>“Marry me, Nayuta-kun!” “Marry me, Ren!” They both said at the same time. They look at each other for a few seconds and laugh. </p>
<p>“But, Ren, I can’t wear those, it is for girl’s..” Nayuta said, Ren look at the ring. “Oh, but it is from my father, he gave it to my mom, and said that I will give it to the person I will marry. You can’t wear this..” Ren said and showing a sad face. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we fix those rings of yours?” Kenta suddenly spoke up. They both look at him. And the others are still watching Ren and Nayuta. “We can combine them.” He suggested. “So both of you can wear those rings.” </p>
<p>“That’s a good idea! Nayuta-kun, let’s do that!” Ren said. “But you didn’t answer yet.” Nayuta said. </p>
<p>“Huh?” Ren asked him. “Your answer. Well, I will marry you.” Nayuta said. Ren smiled at this. “Of course! I will marry Nayuta-kun!” Nayuta smiled at him, and pull Ren to hug him and Ren hugged him back. “We can’t kiss here, there are kids watching.” Nayuta whispered. Ren look at his students who are smiling at them. “Right”. </p>
<p>Ren and Nayuta went to the kids and the kids happily hugged the two. “Thank you everyone!” Ren thanked them. And the day continue to be a happy day. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>After few days, the ring has been fixed. Ren and Nayuta are currently at Nayuta’s hotel, they made love with each other there to make up the days they didn’t meet each other. Ren is laying on bed with Nayuta at his side and is looking at the gold ring with that diamond on it, a ring fit for a man’s finger. He then, took Nayuta’s hand with the ring on it, and look on both. He smiled as he saw the two rings. </p>
<p>“Ren.” Nayuta called out, as he run his other hand on Ren’s hair. Ren look up to him and meet his eyes. “I have something to tell you.” </p>
<p>“What is it, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked him. </p>
<p>“I heard that you’re the only one left in your family under your father’s.” Nayuta started. Ren nodded as a response. “I decided that I will be registered under your name when we got married. I want to be one of your family.” </p>
<p>Ren sit up and look at Nayuta. “Are you sure? But..” Ren said to him. Nayuta sit up too and took Ren”s hand. “I am. I have decided already. And you may not believe it but I talked to Haruka too. And he said it’s fine. He said that he do not want Sensei to be alone.”  Nayuta explained. </p>
<p>“Haruka-kun...that kid.” Ren said and smiled as he think of Haruka. </p>
<p>“So, are you okay with it?” Nayuta asked Ren once again. “I am, and thank you!” Ren said and hug Nayuta tightly. “Thank you, Nayuta-kun.” Ren thanked him again. “No, thank you for having me, Ren.” Nayuta said, and then, their lips met, kissing each other passionately. As they promise to be together for the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since the MV of Kuchizuke Diamond will be removed soon, I decided to use it here, I can't think of other songs, I just love this cover from Argonavis, so I have it here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So the final chapter is here. It got delayed due to some work I need to do. But here it is. Thank you for all the support!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, Nayuta-kun! Aren’t these clothes cute? I bet the kids will look adorable here.” Ren said as he pointed out some clothes on the magazine, he and Nayuta checking. </p>
<p>Nayuta take a look on those, “Hmm, I’m not really good with that thing, but if you say that these are good, we can order those.” </p>
<p>They are currently at Nayuta’s office at home, sitting on a couch and on the table some magazines laying on it. As they prepare for their wedding, Ren and Nayuta check out the clothes, they can both wears, and also the people attending the wedding. </p>
<p>“Alright! I’ve noted the clothes for the kids.” Ren said after he put on a mark on that certain page. </p>
<p>“Have you checked what you will going to wear?” Nayuta asked him. </p>
<p>“Hmm, Dad said that I should wear this one.” Ren then pointed on the white tuxedo. </p>
<p>“That will look great on you.” Nayuta commented which cause Ren to smile and blush. “Oh, for Nayuta-kun, are you going to wear the black one?” Ren asked him. Nayuta nodded as an answer. </p>
<p>Nayuta then look on the watch, “It’s time, we need to go.” Ren check out the time too. “Oh, right. I have the flowers and some offerings ready.” Ren said as they stood up on the couch and went out of the room. </p>
<p>------ </p>
<p>Ren and Nayuta arrived at a certain cemetery. They will be going to visit Ren’s parents there. They both stop in from of Ren’s parents' gravestones. Ren cleaned it, Nayuta helped him too. After that, they put the flowers and incense and some offerings on it. </p>
<p>“Mommy, Daddy, I would like you to meet Nayuta-kun, the one I will be spending my life with. We will going to get married in three weeks. I hope that you both are watching over us, and happy for me.” Ren said as he look on his parents’. </p>
<p>“Mother, Father, I may not be able to meet you face to face, but Ren and both Felix-san and Tomoru-san are telling me stories about you too. I just want to thank you both for bringing Ren in this world. And I promise to make him happy, to love him. You don’t have to worry about Ren, I am here, I will protect him with all my life.” Nayuta said and he hold Ren’s hand. They both look at each other and smiled. </p>
<p>-------- </p>
<p>The two are now in Nayuta’s mom and grandfather’s gravestones. Nayuta’s grandfather are the one who mostly there for him when he grows up, as his mom died from an illness when he was 2 years old. </p>
<p>“I really can’t remember my mother.” Nayuta started. Ren looked at him waiting for him to tell the story about his childhood. </p>
<p>“But I have this feeling, a warm hand touching me. I always dream about that. I hear soft voices calling me, but when I wake up I see none. I only see her most on a picture, a woman smiling warmly, holding a young me on her arms.” Ren remembered that picture, it was on Nayuta’s room, and when he asked him about it, he said it was his mother. </p>
<p>“My grandfather is the one who took care of me. He may be strict but he is always there for me. He let me do things that he can feel that will benefit me. I remembered one time when a school event happened at my elementary school, he came, and other parents were afraid of him. He was just standing there holding some banner, “Go Nayuta” as what the banner says.” Nayuta continues. </p>
<p>“Your grandfather really loves you, Nayuta-kun.” Ren commented, which cause Nayuta to sighed and lightly smiled. </p>
<p>“And I love him too. I may not show it but I am thankful that he was my grandfather. Mom, Grandpa, here is Ren, the person who will be my side my whole life. I want you to guide us both, and Haruka.” Nayuta said as he look on their gravestones. </p>
<p>“I will make sure to make Nayuta-kun happy! Just like what you want him to be.” Ren added leaning forward to those gravestones and then, he hold Nayuta’s hand, assuring him. Nayuta smiled at Ren and they started to walk away from the cemetery and went home. </p>
<p>--------------- </p>
<p>“You really look so great, Ren!” Tomoru commented after he help Ren put on his clothes for the wedding. Today’s the day Ren and Nayuta will tie the knot. </p>
<p>“Really?” Ren asked him again, Tomoru nodded and smiled at him. They both turned to someone who is currently crying at the corner. </p>
<p>“Felix, can you stop that?” Tomoru went to him and wiped some tears. Ren smiled at the two. </p>
<p>“But my Ren-chan....” Felix said. </p>
<p>“Dad, Papa” Ren called out the two, and turned to him. Ren bowed down which cause Felix to stop crying and surprised Tomoru. “Thank you for everything! I’m really glad you become my parents. Without you two, I wouldn’t be here now.” Ren thanked them. </p>
<p>“Ren-chan!” Felix said as he went to hug Ren, Tomoru did the same thing and hug Ren too. “We are glad to have you as our son, Ren.” Tomoru said to him. They hugged for a little while. “Well, let’s get you ready, Nayuta is waiting for you.” Tomoru then said, Ren nodded and they went out of the room. </p>
<p>--------------- </p>
<p>They will have the wedding at the beach resort Nayuta own, the place is decorated with some white, red and blue roses. The people invited are the one close to both Nayuta and Ren plus Ren’s students. </p>
<p>Nayuta is currently looking at that when Yuto who is carrying Haruka and Rio went to him. </p>
<p>“Nervous?” Rio asked him, and give Nayuta a water which Nayuta took and drink. </p>
<p>“A little.” Nayuta simply answered. </p>
<p>“Oh, I remember that feeling, when Wataru and I got married too.” Yuto said as he put down Haruka ho went to his Niisan. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you almost collapse as you are so nervous at that time, and unable to properly answered the judge.” Rio told him as he remember what happen to Yuto at that time. </p>
<p>“That’s in the past! Don’t bring it back, Rio!” Yuto stop him, and Rio just continue to tell him what happen at that day. Nayuta and Haruka look at the two. </p>
<p>“Niisan.” Haruka called out Nayuta, Nayuta turned to him. “So Sensei will become my niisan too? But I’m used to call him Sensei..” </p>
<p>“You can call him anything you want, Haruka, Ren said that he wants to be both your sensei and older brother.” Nayuta told him. Haruka just look at Nayuta for a few seconds, and smiled. “I’m glad Sensei will become my family!” </p>
<p>“Me too, Haruka.” Nayuta said and smiled at his little brother. </p>
<p>Kenta then went to them and told Nayuta to be ready as the ceremony will start. </p>
<p>----------- </p>
<p>All the people gathered at the area where the wedding will be held. Nayuta waiting at the front with Yuto and Rio at his side. The others are on their sits assigned to them. </p>
<p>Kenta then announced that Ren is coming, they all stand up and wait for him. Nayuta looking at the direction where Ren will be coming from. </p>
<p>Ren showed up with both his parents at his side. Nayuta look at Ren, not removing his eyes on him, as he look so radiant in his eyes, wearing that white tuxedo really looks great on Ren. Ren then meet his eyes, and smiled to him, as he walked and getting close to Nayuta. </p>
<p>“Nayuta-kun..” Ren said his name upon arriving in front of him. “Ren..” Nayuta said too, as he reach out Ren’s hand. Both of them were looking at each other, smiling. </p>
<p>“Well, why don’t you continue that staring later.” Yuto then said to them, which cause them to cut it and went to where the officiant is. </p>
<p>The officiant started the ceremony, asking if there is one who wants to stop the wedding, which Felix almost raised his hand but was stop by Tomoru. Ren looked at them and laughed. They went on with the ceremony, and now with their vows. </p>
<p>Ren is the first one to read his vow, he opened the paper where he wrote those vows. “Nayuta-kun, I know that we both lived in different worlds, I didn’t expect that we will be able to cross path and meet. But being the sensei of Haruka, your brother, connected our path. We may not be good friends at first, but as I get to know you more, I become curious and aware of you. I can’t take you off my mind. And then, one by one, you entered my heart too. And as we start this new chapter our life together, I promise that I will stay by your side, no matter what happens, when we get old, even if you get more grumpy, I will stay, as I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Ren smiled as he ended his vow, and now Nayuta look at Ren so full of love, and now his time to read his vow. </p>
<p>“Ren..I know that being with me will put you in danger, but I was so happy that you still decide to stay with me. Decide that you want to spend all your life being with me. As a kid I don’t have anyone beside my grandpa, until my friends came, and Haruka came. But my life becomes more meaningful as I got to meet you, I never knew I would love someone this much, not as someone related to blood. I promise to you that I will make sure to protect you, love you more each day. And I would definitely spend all the remaining lives I have with you. I love you so much, Nanahoshi Ren.” Nayuta said his vow looking at Ren with his eyes full of love for him. </p>
<p>“Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?” The officiant asked them which they both answered with I do. And then, they went to put on the rings on each other’s finger. </p>
<p>Officiant: It is my honor and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may seal this declaration with a kiss. </p>
<p>Ren and Nayuta look at each other, and then on the people looking at them, the kids are also watching. Then, Nayuta took the flowers on the table, and put it in front covering his and Ren’s face so the people will not see, and Nayuta kissed Ren on the lips. </p>
<p>“Eh, what happen?” Futa asked. </p>
<p>“Why they are covering their face?” Kanata asked. </p>
<p>“Ahm, adult things, kids.” Wataru explained to them.  </p>
<p>After that, Nayuta put down the flowers, Ren look so flustered with the sudden kiss. They both look at the people, and Ren smiled. They clapped their hands congratulating the two. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>In the reception, both Yuto and Rio gave their speech as the best men for the two. All of them enjoy the day, celebrating the marriage of Nayuta and Ren. After that, they all went to their own rooms and rest after the long day. </p>
<p>Ren and Nayuta went to their room too, as both of them are exhausted for today, they both soaked on the big bathtub, relaxing themselves. Ren help Nayuta dry his hair, and Nayuta does the same with Ren. As both of them, all fresh from the bath, Ren went on the balcony where you can see the beach. He hold on to the railings and take a look at the night sky cover with stars. </p>
<p>“Pretty..” Ren commented as he smiled and look above. Suddenly he felt arms hugging from behind, Nayuta lightly kissing Ren’s neck first and then, he look above too, seeing the stars. </p>
<p>"That’s a lot of stars.” Nayuta commented. “Un! And their all pretty.” Ren added as he put his hand on Nayuta’s, still hugging him from behind. They both stay there for awhile, looking above the sky, until Ren turn around now facing Nayuta. Ren look at Nayuta smiling. </p>
<p>“What?” Nayuta asked him. “I just can’t believe that I married this mafia boss.” Ren answered him, and put both his hand on Nayuta’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Ha, I’m just glad that you still accepted me for who I am.” Nayuta said, “I will make sure to make you happy.” He added, and then, pulled Ren closer, one hand cupping Ren’s face. “I will start now. Making you happy.” He then took Ren’s mouth kissing him gently, Ren’s hand now went to hugged him, wrapping it behind his neck. As they continue to kiss, they slowly went to their bed, Ren now lying on the bed, as Nayuta on top of him, they stop the kiss and look at each other catching their breaths. Nayuta slowly removing Ren’s clothes and Ren did the same thing to Nayuta. They both feel each other's, running their hands and making both of them feel good. As Nayuta entered Ren, he took his mouth kissing him passionately, they slowly moved. They hold each other as they both climax. </p>
<p>“I love you, Ren” Nayuta whispered between his breathe. “I love you too, Nayuta-kun.” Ren answered back. </p>
<p>After they cleaned up, they both lay on the bed, Ren’s head resting on Nayuta’s chest, and Nayuta’s arms hugging Ren. </p>
<p>“Now, my wish will come true.” Nayuta said. Ren look up to him. “Hmm, what wish?” Ren asked. </p>
<p>“Seeing you every morning as I wake, and every night before I sleep.” Nayuta answered, and give Ren kisses on his forehead. Ren smiled at him. “I will make sure that your mornings, evenings, and your whole day will always be great!” Ren promised Nayuta. “I know you will.” </p>
<p>Nayuta hugged Ren tightly, and Ren hug him back too. As they both fall asleep, they promise to be with each other now and forever. And give all the love they have for the rest of their lives. </p>
<p>The mafia boss and the nursery sensei, both in different worlds, but got connected with fate, and now will spend the rest of their lives together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------THE END-------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it. I really appreciate all of you who read this story. My first time writing a 30 chapter story. I'm not really a writer but NayuRen made me do this. And for all the kudos and all of you who read this and the support, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>